


Romance sur champ de bataille

by iria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria_hime/pseuds/iria_hime
Summary: - Tu peux répéter Sakura ? Demanda un Shikamaru complètement hébété.- Je voudrais que tu prennes ma virginité, ce soir. Répondit une Sakura mortifiée mais sûre d'elle.La guerre faisait rage mais elle ne voulait pas mourir vierge...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic déjà postée sur FF.net
> 
> C'est du ShikaSaku avec pas mal de lemons

« Tu peux répéter Sakura ? » Demanda un Shikamaru complètement hébété.

La jeune femme rougit encore plus, mais soutint son regard et répéta courageusement.

« Je voudrais que tu prennes ma virginité, ce soir. »

Elle était mortifiée de lui demander ça. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et la guerre faisait rage autour d'eux. Elle se sentait ridicule, elle aurait voulu creuser un trou pour s'y cacher. Mais elle avait pris sa décision. Elle devait tenter sa chance, quitte à se couvrir de ridicule.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Shikamaru n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase complète. C'était de loin la chose la plus bizarre qu'on lui ait demandé de toute sa vie.

« Parce que demain nous allons affronter la plus terrible des batailles depuis le début de cette guerre. Demain, il y aura beaucoup de morts et… j'en ferai peut-être parti. »

« Arrête, tu ne vas pas mourir demain Sakura. » Tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

« Non ! Ne me traite pas comme une enfant. N'insulte pas mon intelligence, s'il te plaît. » Elle serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir la jointure de ses phalanges. « Demain, il y a de fortes chances pour que je meure, c'est comme ça, je l'ai accepté. Mais avant d'affronter nos ennemis, je voudrais vivre l'expérience de… d'un rapport sexuel. D'une vraie relation sexuelle, avec quelqu'un que j'aurais choisi... Toi, si tu veux bien. »

Il ne répondit rien. La gêne l'empêchait même de la regarder dans les yeux.

« S'il te plaît Shikamaru. J'ai besoin de de me sentir vivante. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, mais de faire de moi une femme. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Enfin… ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi mais… de Sasuke il me semble. »

Elle baissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Sa question était légitime, mais ça révélait tout l'absurde de sa requête.

« Sasuke n'est pas là. Il nous a laissé tomber pour sa putain de vengeance à la con. Depuis le début de cette guerre, je fais mon deuil le concernant. De toute façon, il me renvoie trop à l'enfant que j'étais, or là je veux me découvrir femme. »

Elle accrocha à nouveau le regard de Shikamaru avant de poursuivre.

« Pourquoi toi ? Parce que tu es mon ami, que tu es gentil, intelligent, que je te respecte énormément et… parce que je t'ai toujours trouvé… mignon. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement en admettant ça devant lui. Elle avait vraiment envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle ne voulait pas de regrets. La vie était trop courte pour ça. Sa vie allait être trop courte.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Sa question lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Du moins la question sous-jacente, celle qu'il n'a pas osé poser directement. Il lui demandait qui était son second choix, vers qui elle se tournerait pour se faire déflorer. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de se poser cette question, mais ça la blessa quand même. La colère s'empara d'elle et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais aller demander ça à tous les types du campement ? Hein ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui veuille bien me… ? » Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle sentait des larmes se frayer un chemin pour se déverser sur ses joues. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se rende encore plus lamentable qu'elle ne se sentait déjà.

Il rougit aussi et détourna les yeux vivement.

« Non Shikamaru. Je ne demanderai à personne d'autre. Quand cette idée a fait son chemin dans ma tête, je ne voyais que toi pour la réaliser. »

Elle voudrait le toucher pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais l'attitude du jeune homme lui faisait garder ses distances.

« Écoutes Shikamaru, tu fais comme tu veux, la décision t'appartient. Si tu acceptes de me rendre ce, hum, service, viens me rejoindre dans ma tente ce soir. »

Elle partit en laissant le brun déboussolé derrière elle. Elle sentait qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu, alors elle se retourna à nouveau en le regardant avec douceur.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes Shikamaru. »

* * *

Elle attendait dans sa tente en se morfondant. Pour quel genre de fille elle devait passer à ses yeux ? Elle aurait peut-être dû ne rien tenter et tant pis si elle mourrait vierge. Non vraiment, rien que d'imaginer mourir en petite gamine, ça la révoltait ! Elle voulait vivre et faire l'expérience de la vie. Elle avait le droit de connaître l'amour, merde ! Du moins, l'amour charnel, c'était déjà ça.

Elle avait été honnête avec Shikamaru. Lui seul pouvait réaliser son vœu. Elle n'imaginait pas un autre garçon pour ça. Évidemment, avant elle pensait qu'elle se donnerait à Sasuke, qu'il était le grand amour de sa vie. Mais c'était fini les contes de fée. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après avoir essayé de la tuer, elle… comment aurait-elle pu encore l'aimer ?

Elle n'était peut-être pas amoureuse de Shikamaru, mais elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il était le candidat idéal. Quand elle envisageait un autre garçon parmi les Konoha 11, ça l'effrayait ou la rebutait carrément. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle savait qu'avec Shikamaru ça se passerait bien.

Oui, elle aurait préféré que sa première fois soit plus romantique. Elle aurait voulu donner son corps à un garçon dont elle aurait été folle amoureuse et qu'il l'aurait aimée en retour. Mais elle n'était pas née au bon moment. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, c'était la guerre et elle allait sûrement mourir.

La nuit était maintenant bien installée et Shikamaru ne venait toujours pas. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle avait essayé, qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'allait pas mourir demain. Mais sa vie lui semblait si futile, si dénuée d'intérêt. Elle n'était qu'un brin de paille parmi tant d'autres.

Des bruits de pas près de sa tente lui parvinrent et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Puis, plus rien. Aucun son ne résonnait. Encore un faux espoir. Le campement était calme, terriblement calme à présent. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle devait accepter sa décision. Il avait le droit de refuser. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde même. Elle décida qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

« Sakura ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom chuchoté. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine dans un raffut assourdissant.

« Euh… C'est moi. »

Elle savait qui c'était. Elle avait reconnu sa voix.

Sans répondre, elle ouvrit l'accès à sa tente et rencontra le regard quelque peu effrayé du brun. Un instant d'hésitation, aucun des deux n'esquissait le moindre mouvement. L'idée qu'il veuille faire marche arrière, la força à bouger et elle s'écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer, avant de refermer derrière lui.

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. La situation était très gênante. Elle était face à celui à qui elle avait demandé de lui faire l'amour, uniquement vêtue d'un t-shirt noir et d'une petite culotte.

Elle voulut lui demander s'il était sûr de vouloir le faire, mais c'était aussi lui permettre de se défiler. Elle devait le mettre à l'aise, le rassurer, alors qu'elle-même était complètement stressée.

« Merci Shikamaru. Je euh… il faudra que tu me guides un peu, d'accord ? »

« En fait, je suis également… puceau. »

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. On va devoir apprendre ensemble. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait surtout être à l'écoute de l'autre et de ses réactions pour savoir ce qui plaît… ou pas. »

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, comme on approcherait un animal apeuré. Elle devait l'apprivoiser. Elle leva sa main droite vers lui qu'il fixa aussitôt d'un regard anxieux alors elle s'immobilisa.

« Shikamaru, ferme les yeux. » Il hésita un instant puis fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, le visage toujours crispé.

Elle commença à caresser son front et sa tempe avec le dos de ses doigts. Une douce caresse pleine de promesse que tout allait bien se passer. « Oublie tout le reste. Il n'y a que nous deux ici. Aie confiance en moi Shikamaru. » Avec son pouce elle effleura sa joue, tout doucement, avec tendresse. « Laisse-toi aller. »

Ses doigts continuèrent doucement à tracer les contours de son visage découvrant chaque centimètre de peau avec délectation. Elle était si douce que Sakura eut immédiatement envie de la goûter et dut se mordre la lèvre pour résister à la tentation. Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts effleuraient son visage et son cou, elle sentit que Shikamaru se détendait, voire qu'il allait à leur rencontre. Il commençait à apprécier la douceur de ses caresses ce qui la remplit de joie. Elle le trouva alors plus beau que jamais.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa son premier baiser sur une de ses pommettes. Ses lèvres tremblaient d'excitation. Après un instant de pause, elle descendit le long de son visage jusqu'à effleurer l'arrête de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres. Elle entendit la respiration de Shikamaru se faire plus lourde tandis qu'il penchait sa tête en arrière. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, son pouce caressant doucement son oreille tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient sensuellement son cou.

Lui, ne la touchait pas. Il ne faisait que recevoir les attentions de sakura. Une partie d'elle en était vexée, mais elle savait que Shikamaru n'avait jamais envisagé ce type de rapprochement avec elle auparavant. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Elle posa ses deux mains autour du visage de Shikamaru et poursuivit son exploration de ses lèvres gourmandes. Elle se délecta de son odeur masculine si enivrante et de la chaleur de sa peau. C'était encore plus exquis que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille et en suçota le lobe, jouant avec sa boucle d'oreille. Un soupir plus prononcé s'échappa des lèvres du brun, alors elle continua son petit manège pour l'exciter. Ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur le visage et le cou du jeune homme. Elle sentait son envie de lui se décupler, alors elle déposa de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire en remontant inexorablement jusqu'à sa bouche.

Leurs deux visages collés l'un contre l'autre, elle déposa un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle sentit Shikamaru tressaillir. Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes à présent, le souffle chaud du jeune homme tout contre sa peau. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'emparer de cette bouche si tentante, mais elle devait attendre.

Elle avait apprivoisé l'animal, il fallait maintenant le charmer.

Elle effleurait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il manquait si peu pour que le baiser fut total… C'était un délicieux supplice. Elle sentait les lèvres du jeune homme chercher subrepticement les siennes, il serait bientôt à elle.

L'instant d'après, Shikamaru avança vers elle pour succomber à ce premier baiser, mais elle lui échappa. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la malice dans les émeraudes de Sakura. Il recommença une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme esquiva encore, un sourire joueur étirant ses lèvres. Shikamaru sourit à son tour et ses yeux exprimaient son enclin à accepter le défi. A sa troisième tentative, il réussit presque et frôla sa bouche un instant.

Sakura se retint de rire et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme trouva ça très sexy et recommença aussitôt à essayer de l'embrasser, sans plus de succès. La belle esquivait toutes ses tentatives avec l'agilité d'un félin. Shikamaru afficha une moue semi amusée, ce que la jeune femme trouva adorable. Elle se pencha vers lui pour enfin l'embrasser, mais c'est lui qui se déroba subtilement.

Le challenge était lancé. Sakura se rapprocha de Shikamaru et frotta son visage contre le sien. Elle tenta de s'emparer de ses lèvres mais échoua une nouvelle fois. Ce petit jeu fait de frustration était un pur délice pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient maintenant tous deux une furieuse envie d'embrasser l'autre mais aussi de ne pas perdre à ce jeu de pouvoir.

Sakura effleura doucement les lèvres de son partenaire avec les siennes, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle caressait toujours passionnément la peau de son doux visage et immobilisa finalement sa nuque pour ravir les lèvres tant convoitées. Shikamaru s'échappa plus difficilement cette fois.

« Tricheuse » Railla-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Puis sans attendre, il attrapa son visage en coupe et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Il avait gagné, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Elle pressa également sa bouche contre la sienne avec passion. Sans attendre, leurs langues partirent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Leur baiser était enflammé et fit immédiatement naître en eux un désir charnel, qui s'exprima chez Sakura par un gémissement étouffé.

Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle sensation. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être si délicieux. Elle n'en avait jamais assez de caresser sa langue avec la sienne ou de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Pourvu que ce baiser ne connaisse aucune fin.

Les bras puissants de Shikamaru pressèrent la jeune femme contre son torse. Il était à présent affamé d'elle et elle s'en réjouit au plus haut point. Elle changea de position et s'assit sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de lui. Instinctivement, son corps se mit en mouvement et ondula tout contre lui. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, elle le sentait au fond de son intimité.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou à pleine bouche. Elle gémit son nom en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de Shikamaru. Des dents mordillèrent sa peau délicate entre le plaisir et la douleur et elle gémit plus encore à ce nouveau contact.

Il prit à pleine mains ses fesses pour les coller contre lui. Elle sentit son sexe dur d'excitation à travers leurs vêtements et rougit à cette constatation. Ses mains sur elle lui imposaient le rythme des mouvements de son corps.

Il redressa son visage et planta ses yeux sombres emplis de luxure dans les siens. La jeune femme prit son doux visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues se caressaient à nouveau avec avidité.

Sakura commença à retirer sa veste de jônin sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux embrasés. Il prit l'initiative de se débarrasser de son haut noir avant de s'occuper du t-shirt de la jeune femme. Quand il ne lui resta plus que le bandage recouvrant sa poitrine menue, Shikamaru prit son temps et effeuilla lentement la jeune femme sans perdre une miette de ses expressions faciales.

Elle respirait très fort, anxieuse de se retrouver nue pour la première fois sous le regard d'un homme. Quand le bandage tomba futilement au sol, Sakura dut réfréner le réflexe de cacher sa nudité. Elle le laissa la contempler autant qu'il le voulait, les yeux brillants d'envie et de douceur.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et s'allongea par terre sans le quitter des yeux. Elle s'offrait à lui. Elle voulait qu'il la désire autant qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Il s'approcha et s'allongea tout à côté d'elle. D'une main, il caressa sa poitrine avec grand intérêt, mais s'arrêta net et la regarda quelque peu inquiet « Dis-moi si je te fais mal ou je ne sais pas… » Elle hocha la tête, caressa son visage tout en l'approchant de sa poitrine.

Avec une grande douceur Shikamaru se mit en quête d'explorer ce nouveau sanctuaire. Il caressait, titillait et léchait la poitrine offerte. Il constata que sa peau était encore plus douce et exquise à cet endroit. Les gémissements de Sakura le guidaient à reconnaître ce qui la stimulait et il se rendit compte qu'elle était assez sensible au niveau de ses pointes dressées. Il adorait ça. Il se délectait de ce festin, enivré par l'odeur sucrée de la belle. Son excitation était à son paroxysme.

Sakura s'accrochait à la tête de Shikamaru. Elle en profita pour lui retirer l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en queue et frissonna en sentant ses mèches brunes chatouiller sa peau en retombant. Elle perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux revêches et adora cette sensation.

La main droite de Shikamaru abandonna ce domaine passionnant pour se mouvoir plus bas, au cœur de la féminité de Sakura. Dès que le jeune homme glissa sous la petite culotte, Sakura retint difficilement un petit cri entre l'excitation et la peur. Shikamaru releva la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres en un doux baiser langoureux. Mais surtout il voulait bien observer les réactions de Sakura quant à son exploration. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui et il n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment faire.

La jeune femme grimaça plusieurs fois et Shikamaru commençait à être nerveux. Ils échangèrent un regard où Sakura lu la détresse de son amant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis plaça sa main entre ses cuisses, juste sur la sienne. Elle guida alors ses doigts directement à la source de sa féminité pour les humidifier, puis les dirigea sur son petit morceau de chair gonflé de désir. Ensuite, elle lui montra comment l'exciter en effectuant de petits cercles et en variant la pression.

Une fois plus à l'aise, Shikamaru laissa libre cours à son instinct, attentif au plaisir visible sur le visage de Sakura. Il était complètement subjugué par les expressions de sa partenaire. Il avait le contrôle sur son plaisir et il aimait ça. Le stratège faisait gémir la jeune femme et contrôlait les spasmes de son corps.

La sentant prête à passer la vitesse supérieure, il glissa alors son index à l'intérieur de sa matrice. Un soupir d'extase trahit son émoi. Elle miaulait et se mordait les doigts pour étouffer ses cris. Elle était tellement mouillée que ça glissait avec une facilité déconcertante. Cette scène surréaliste excita Shikamaru au point que c'en était douloureux.

Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier et elle se cambra en enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque de Shikamaru. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour échanger un nouveau baiser passionné, couvrant les gémissements de Sakura. D'une main tremblante, elle toucha sa virilité à travers son pantalon. Elle en éprouvait les contours et le caressait, faisant grogner Shikamaru d'une voix presque animale.

Fou de désir, le jeune homme ne supporterait plus très longtemps tant de tension sexuelle. Il délaissa l'entre-jambe trempé de Sakura et retira vite son pantalon et son caleçon. La belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'invita à prendre place entre ses cuisses.

Avant d'investir sa matrice brûlante, ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux brillants d'émotion. Elle caressa ses longs cheveux en bataille et approcha son visage pour un baiser emplit de tendresse. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle sentait le membre dur à l'entrée de son intimité et refoula la peur de cette douleur qui ne saurait tarder.

Sans la quitter du regard, Shikamaru poussa lentement pour enfin prendre possession de ce trésor inconnu. Il s'immobilisa en elle dès l'apparition des signes de souffrance sur le doux visage de Sakura. Il la couvrit de baisers et poussa un peu plus. Comment un acte pouvait-il être si bon pour l'un et si douloureux pour l'autre ? Aussi précautionneusement, il remonta en elle jusqu'à l'investir complètement. Il prit à nouveau le temps de la laisser s'habituer à cette intrusion, mais aussi pour calmer sa jouissance qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Puis, doucement, très lentement, il ressortit presque complètement d'elle pour entrer à nouveau. Encore… Encore… Encore… Tant et si bien que Sakura sentait le plaisir monter, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente.

Pour Shikamaru, le supplice venait de commencer. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la ravager violemment. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'était tellement bon, qu'il était impossible de se retenir.

« Sakura… J'en peux plus… Je vais… »

« Oui Shikamaru, viens ! »

Il agrippa férocement ses hanches et l'attira fort contre lui quand il poussa pour entrer au maximum, déclenchant immédiatement sa jouissance. A chaque jet, il poussa encore plus fort et plus loin, un râle de plaisir incontrôlable sur les lèvres.

Sakura enlaça fort son amant tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur elle, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre par la sueur. Reprenant son souffle, elle caressait ses cheveux, son visage, son dos… tout son être. Puis, il se redressa sur ses avants bras, la regarda tendrement et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. » lui dit-elle un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres encore rougies.

Plus que ça, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle voulait oublier cette guerre idiote et rester avec lui dans ses bras. Mais qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre à présent ? Une foule d'émotions et de sentiments s'était emparée d'elle. Elle était perdue, mais décida de profiter de l'instant présent.

« Est-ce que… je peux rester un peu ? »

« Autant que tu veux. » Répondit-elle en le serrant plus fort encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Shikamaru s'extirpa des bras de Sakura et se rhabilla silencieusement. La perte de chaleur de son corps contre le sien réveilla la jeune femme, qui se redressa en regardant son amant. Ils avaient partagé une nuit incroyable, mais comment devaient-ils agir l'un avec l'autre à présent ?

Sakura avait envie de l'embrasser encore, de rester dans ses bras, de ne surtout pas penser à la journée qui était sur le point de commencer. Elle voulait fuir l'inévitable bataille sanglante qui allait bientôt faire rage. Avant d'ouvrir la tente pour s'en aller, Shikamaru se tourna vers elle et la regarda intensément. Ses yeux semblaient emplis de tristesse, de douleur… Regrettait-il cette nuit avec elle ?

Elle ne regrettait rien, au contraire… Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire. Fallait-il dire quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Elle se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement, en y mettant toute sa gratitude pour cette nuit ensemble et tout le respect qu'elle avait pour lui.

Le visage de Shikamaru se détendit et il lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir.

* * *

Du sang…  
Des corps déchiquetés…  
Des cris d'agonie…

Sakura était pétrifiée par le terrible spectacle qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Depuis combien d'heures tentait-elle de sauver ces ninjas démembrés ? Depuis combien de temps ses oreilles bourdonnaient-elles des hurlements des blessés ?  
Ses lèvres tremblaient. Ses yeux s'embuaient. Elle était à bout. C'était trop dur. Tout ça était sans espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider. Elle ne pouvait pas les sauver. La terrible réalité la frappa et la pétrifia sur place : ils allaient tous crever dans d'atroces souffrances. Tous ! C'était inéluctable.

Comment pouvaient-ils battre un ennemi immortel ? Ils faisaient face aux sept spadassins de Kumo, les plus redoutables épéistes de tous les temps et ils étaient maintenant invincibles. Aucune attaque n'avait d'emprise sur eux puisqu'ils se régénéraient instantanément.

Elle avait déjà rencontré Zabuza quand elle était genin et n'avait servie à rien. Kakashi aurait pu mieux le vaincre s'il n'avait pas dû la protéger en même temps. Et maintenant, après toutes ces années d'entrainements, elle ne servait toujours à rien. Tout juste bonne à raccommoder les blessés qui pouvaient encore l'être.  
Et le pire… c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids au front. Elle ne serait qu'un morceau de viande de plus à empiler sur les autres cadavres.

Inutile… Faible… Elle n'était rien.

Des mains la secouaient mais elle ne réagissait pas. On criait son nom, mais elle ne répondait pas. Seuls les rires des spadassins, le bruit des lames qui tranchaient la chair et les cris des morts en sursis parvenaient à ses oreilles. Son esprit quittait son corps pour fuir l'horreur de la situation. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle était en enfer.  
Une gifle lui cingla le visage. La douleur qui piquait sa joue la fit revenir à la réalité. Une main sur sa peau rougit, elle regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Mais réagis putain ! On a besoin de toi ici ! T'es une kunoichi oui ou non ? »  
Sakura cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la signification du mot 'kunoichi' lui fasse reprendre ses esprits.  
« Allez, on se replie et tu es attendue à la tente médicale. Maintenant ! »

En effet, autour d'elle les survivants battaient en retraite. Les membres de l'alliance shinobi couraient se réfugier loin du front. Sakura se releva et suivit la jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom jusqu'à la grande tente où était entassé des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes agonisants.  
Elle serra ses poings de rage. Il fallait qu'elle les aide. Elle devait tout donner. Tout le monde ici donnait le meilleur de soi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que tant d'autres avaient tout perdu.

Elle releva la tête avec détermination et commença à donner des ordres pour mieux organiser l'hôpital improvisé. Tout le monde se mettait à l'œuvre et Sakura commença à s'occuper des cas les plus graves demandant des soins immédiats. Elle savait qu'elle devra assumer ce rôle avec toutes les conséquences que ça implique, comme laisser mourir un cas désespéré, mais elle était l'apprentie de l'Hokage et sûrement la médic-nin la plus douée de sa génération.

Elle refoula également les questions sur l'état de santé de ses amis. Elle devait garder espoir. Une pensée particulière pour Shikamaru lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

Sakura pénétra dans la tente où les dirigeants de son unité discutaient les dégâts de cette bataille et envisageaient la suite. Ils avaient perdu un quart de leurs guerriers en une journée.

Un quart… C'était désespérant.

Shikamaru serrait les dents, le visage fermé et empreint de douleur. Il ruminait son échec bien que personne ne l'accablait.

Égoïstement, Sakura se réjouissait de le voir bien portant. D'ailleurs, malgré les pertes du jour, aucun de ses proches n'étaient blessés. Elle se sentait chanceuse, mais poser les yeux sur Shikamaru était difficile. Il semblait si affecté par les événements actuels. C'était sans nul doute la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Après tout, il avait élaboré en grande partie leur stratégie.

A la fin de la réunion, tous les généraux et personnages importants quittèrent la tente à l'exception de Shikamaru qui semblait cloué au sol. Sakura allait sortir à son tour mais l'image de son ami si désespéré la torturait.  
Elle fit volte-face et s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Shikamaru… » Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
Il ne la regardait pas. L'avait-il même entendu ? Sakura n'avait jamais vu Shikamaru aussi désemparé et ça lui brisait le cœur.  
« Shikamaru… » Tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Cette fois, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y lu lui glaça le sang.  
« J'ai échoué. » Commença-t-il. « Et mon échec a coûté la vie d'un quart de nos troupes et nous a peut-être fait perdre la guerre. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la tente laissant la jeune femme interloquée sur place.

* * *

Sakura passa sa soirée à opérer un ninja dont les blessures s'infectaient et menaçaient de gangréner. Elle avait tout de même réussi à sauver le jeune homme, mais n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette réussite au vu du nombre considérable d'hommes et de femmes en souffrance.

En sortant de l'hôpital improvisé après sa garde, le campement était désert. Elle était épuisée et désirait ardemment se reposer avant que le jour ne se lève, mais les mots qu'avait prononcés Shikamaru un peu plus tôt rodaient toujours dans sa tête. Il était persuadé d'être coupable de ce carnage. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ça.

Sakura regarda en direction de la tente de Shikamaru et vit de la lumière qui s'en échappait. Après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci.  
Aucun son ne sortait de la tente, le shinobi devait être seul. Elle l'appela doucement et attendit nerveusement. Après quelques secondes interminables, l'ouverture de la tente s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Shikamaru fatigué et les yeux rougis.

« Je peux entrer ? »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'écarta pour la laisser passer avant de refermer l'entrée. Il ne la regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sakura ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer de la sorte, elle devait le secouer.

« Stop Shikamaru. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu n'es pas responsable du désastre d'aujourd'hui. On savait tous que ça allait être l'horreur. C'était inévitable. »  
« C'était MA stratégie. En grande partie du moins... C'est donc MA responsabilité. Tu comprends ça ? »  
« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas le commandant de cette division mais l'adjoint. Kakashi sensei a validé ta stratégie parce qu'elle était la plus adaptée à la situation. »  
« Ouais, bah il n'est pas prêt à m'écouter à nouveau. »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'assit à moitié sur le bureau de la grande tente. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, mais il ne levait pas les yeux du sol.  
« Shikamaru… Ne t'es-tu pas dit que le bilan de cette journée aurait été pire sans toi ? Peut-être qu'on aurait déjà perdu la guerre ! »

Un rire nerveux et sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres. La jeune fille vit rouge et s'approcha vivement de Shikamaru et lui agrippant sa veste par le col.  
« Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. On a fait face aux meilleurs épéistes que la terre n'ait jamais portés et ils étaient invincibles putain de merde ! Des putain d'immortels ! Combien des nôtres leur ont porté un coup fatal, mais sans effet à cause de leur régénération exceptionnelle ? Malgré tout ça, on a réussi à en sceller 4 sur les 7 ! Ce n'est pas rien bordel ! »

Il la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Elle le sentait si fragile que c'en était insupportable. Il devait voir le côté positif, si bien caché qu'il soit.  
« Ça aurait été pire sans toi. Je le sais Shikamaru. »  
Il la regarda intensément, ses yeux exprimant toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.  
« Et si tu avais tort, Sakura. Si tout ça c'était… juste de ma faute. » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'un violent trémolo s'empara de lui.

Sans même réfléchir, Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu, tout en lui caressant la tête avec douceur. Elle le laissa déverser sa peine sur elle. Il avait le droit d'être triste et désespéré et elle était là pour lui. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'effondrer. Il allait se relever. Il le fallait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Shikamaru. Tu es le plus intelligent de toute cette unité et je ne te fais pas des compliments inutiles. Tu l'es réellement. De plus, tu es vraiment doué pour élaborer des stratégies. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te battre au shogi, pas une seule fois, et pourtant je ne suis pas une idiote non plus. Tu es le plus qualifié à ce poste et Kakashi sensei est là pour partager son expérience et discuter tes idées. Vous êtes un bon binôme. »  
Elle caressa doucement sa joue humide et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
« Ne me regarde pas. » Dit-il en détournant son visage honteux de sa faiblesse.  
« Tu culpabilises parce que tu as un cœur et une conscience. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais maintenant tu dois te ressaisir. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer. Demain on affrontera la même merde et on a besoin de toi. » Déclara-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, ses mains en coupe autour de son visage.  
« Fais appel à toute ta force et relève-toi. Fais-nous gagner cette putain de guerre pour que les sacrifices de nos compagnons tombés aujourd'hui ne soit pas vain. Tu peux le faire. »

Ses yeux vert émeraude luisaient dans la pénombre de la tente. Il serra les dents et retrouva presque aussitôt une expression combative. Le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa immédiatement. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait réussi à le rebooster.  
Les yeux de Shikamaru se posèrent subrepticement sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme et il l'attira à lui en posant ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Ce contact inespéré fit fondre Sakura qui s'abandonna complètement. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa tente ce matin elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : retrouver la chaleur de son corps.

Elle posa ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et approfondit cette étreinte. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Sakura sentit une multitude de papillons chatouiller son bas ventre. C'était doux et à la fois puissant. Son besoin de lui était insoutenable.

Elle savourait la douceur de ses lèvres et dieu qu'il embrassait bien ! Son corps semblait fondre complètement sous ce traitement divin. Comme la nuit précédente, elle voulait que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Elle n'était pourtant pas venue le voir dans le but de coucher avec lui, mais bien pour tenter de le réconforter et de le motiver, en tant qu'amie. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier son attirance pour Shikamaru. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé charmant, mais son ancienne attitude désinvolte et blasée de tout l'insupportait. Mais maintenant, Shikamaru était fort, sérieux et impliqué dans tout ce qu'il faisait, du moins pour ce qui était important. On pouvait compter sur lui. Il avait mûri et avait gagné des points de séduction au passage. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait perdre sa virginité avec lui. Elle était indéniablement séduite par lui, sans qu'il n'y fasse rien pourtant. Et depuis la nuit dernière, son attirance pour lui s'était décuplée exponentiellement. Les images sulfureuses de ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête et elle sentit son intimité s'humidifier.

Shikamaru la serra un peu plus fort en baladant ses mains sur son corps gracile. Contre elle se pressait le sexe déjà bandé de son amant, ce qui l'excita encore plus. De ses mains tremblantes, elle retira un à un les vêtements de son partenaire, à l'exception de son boxer, daignant rompre leur baiser uniquement pour passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Elle caressa avec envie les contours de son corps tout en muscle en savourant la douceur de sa peau chaude. Shikamaru frissonna et rompit leur baiser pour fixer la belle avec un sourire en coin. Puis il l'effeuilla à son tour avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, captant la moindre de ses expressions, se délectant du désir croissant qu'il lisait sur son visage.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur son bureau et repartit écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes lui arrachant le premier gémissement d'une longue suite à venir. Leurs mains souffraient d'une faim dévorante pour le corps de l'autre, laissant libre cours à leur besoin de chair.

Une main du jeune homme partit en quête de la menue poitrine, la palpant et la massant à travers le bandage qui l'enveloppait. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure de manière aguicheuse en détachant elle-même le bandage pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Shikamaru se balader sur sa peau nue à mesure qu'il descendait pour embrasser son corps avant de s'emparer d'un téton avec avidité.

Elle renversa sa tête en gémissant telle une chatte en chaleur. La langue chaude de Shikamaru dansait sur le petit bout dur et sensible, arrachant chaque fois des petits cris étouffés qui chantaient à ses oreilles.

Il l'aida à s'allonger complètement sur le bureau, les jambes pendantes dans le vide et repartit attaquer ses mamelons en usant habilement de ses dents. Sakura était dans un autre monde où la luxure régnait en maître. D'un geste vif, elle arracha l'élastique du jeune homme, libérant ses cheveux qu'elle agrippa avec force, le plaquant plus fort contre elle.

Tout en continuant de flatter la poitrine sensible, la main droite de Shikamaru descendit jusque sous la petite culotte de la belle, trouvant sa caverne abondamment lubrifiée. Ce contact l'électrisa et son propre sexe rugit douloureusement dans son boxer.

« Oh oui Shikamaru… »

Incapable de résister à la tentation, il introduisit un doigt profondément en elle. C'était si bon… Elle perdait les pédales. Elle voulait tellement le sentir en elle, c'était insupportable.

De sa main libre, il retira le dernier bout de tissu couvrant l'intimité de Sakura et lui sourit sournoisement avant de disparaître entre ses cuisses. Ses gémissement s'intensifièrent dès qu'elle sentit une langue chaude s'occuper de titiller son clitoris, le léchant et le suçant avec gourmandise. Immédiatement, elle empoigna brutalement les cheveux du jeune homme par réflexe, pour se raccrocher à lui. Shikamaru était ravi des réactions de sa douce et alla plus loin en la pénétrant de deux doigts, tout en continuant son traitement buccal sur le morceau de chair tendu.

Elle était désorientée, perdue dans ses sensations encore nouvelles. C'était mille fois meilleur que la veille. Parfaitement incomparable. Elle mordait avec force sa lèvre pour tenter d'atténuer ses cris risquant d'entailler la peau jusqu'au sang.

De sa main gauche, Shikamaru remonta pour pincer un téton délaissé et Sakura sentit comme une boule de feu jaillir au plus profond d'elle. Elle explosa en un orgasme foudroyant, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu, déversant son jus intime le long des doigts de son amant.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Pantelante mais comblée, elle rit un instant n'en revenant pas elle-même d'avoir vécu un tel plaisir.  
Shikamaru se redressa avec un grand sourire, très fier d'avoir su faire grimper aux rideaux sa partenaire. Il approcha ses doigts trempés de sa bouche pour les lécher sous le regard médusé de Sakura. La scène était terriblement érotique et elle gémit à nouveau de manière incontrôlable.

Elle regarda en haletant Shikamaru qui retirait son boxer pour libérer son sexe dur et bandé au maximum. Sakura se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, l'invitant à la posséder. Il positionna le gland à l'entrée du sexe de la jeune femme qui tremblait d'anticipation. Leurs regards verrouillés, ils en crevaient tous les deux d'envie.

Shikamaru empoigna les hanches de la belle kunoichi et s'enfonça doucement en elle jusqu'à la garde. Sakura renversa sa tête en arrière avec un long gémissement à cette intrusion, bien qu'encore un peu douloureuse.

Pour Shikamaru la sensation était divine. Il roula les yeux d'extase et se retint avec grande peine de plaquer son bassin contre le sien avec force et la prendre sauvagement telle une bête. Au contraire, il entama un mouvement doux et ample pour laisser Sakura s'habituer à nouveau à son sexe. C'était si bon qu'il se dit qu'il pourrait faire ça pour le restant de ses jours.

Rapidement, les gémissements de la belle convainquirent Shikamaru d'accélérer le rythme. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair délicate de Sakura et attira son bassin contre lui à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait.

« Oh oui Shikamaru, oui, encore. »

Ça le rendait fou. C'était si chaud à l'intérieur, tellement chaud… Et les frottements répétés faisaient doucement monter son plaisir. C'était impossible de tenir vraiment longtemps et pourtant il aurait voulu que ça dure des heures.  
Elle décolla son dos du bureau pour enlacer son amant et embrasser son cou. Les halètements de Shikamaru lui parvenaient plus distinctement et elle en raffolait. Il l'embrassa comme un fou tout en cognant un peu plus fort son bassin contre le sien.  
Trop… C'était trop bon… Il sentit sa jouissance déferler et il cria son plaisir contre la bouche de Sakura en se déversant en elle.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour récupérer et reprendre leur souffle. Sakura caressait sa nuque avec douceur et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux lâchés. Shikamaru la regarda de ses yeux embués par le plaisir et la fatigue et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Le moment où il se décolla d'elle pour remettre son boxer, Sakura perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre, incapable de bouger les jambes.  
« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec surprise en se précipitant sur elle.  
« Oui. » Répondit-elle en riant. « Je crois qu'il faut que j'attende un peu pour pouvoir bouger. »  
« Petite nature… » La taquina-t-il gagnant une petite tape de vengeance et une moue chagrinée. « Allez viens faible femme, il faut qu'on se repose. » Et il la souleva facilement avant de la déposer dans son propre lit.

Sakura rougit et sourit timidement. Il voulait donc qu'elle reste avec lui. Ça tombait bien, elle n'avait pas envie de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux jeunes shinobis continuent leurs aventures à l'abris des regards, mais la chance tourne sur le champ de bataille... Vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Sakura soupira d'extase, le souffle saccadé de son amant au creux de son oreille, tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément. Elle mordit son cou et laissa courir sa langue sur sa peau salée. Un grognement animal s'échappa de sa gorge et il empoigna plus fort encore ses hanches en accélérant le rythme de ses va et viens. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir submergea la belle.

« Oui Shikamaru, encore. Prends-moi fort. » Le supplia-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans les muscles de son dos.

Et il obéit sans se faire prier, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il sortait presque complètement d'elle, puis cognait fort son bassin contre celui de sa compagne. Chacun de ses puissants coups de boutoir arrachait des gémissements équivoques à Sakura. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec force, manquant de déchirer la peau délicate en sentant monter en elle les picotements de son orgasme. Elle griffa sans ménagement son dos ruisselant de sueur.

Shikamaru remonta encore plus les jambes de la belle en calant ses bras juste sous ses genoux. Sakura gémit d'anticipation en s'accrochant fermement à son cou. Il plongea ses yeux noirs pétillants d'excitation dans les siens et recommença à la pénétrer de toute la longueur de son membre. Sakura renversa brutalement sa tête en arrière, une déferlante de plaisir l'envahissant.

« Shikamaru ahhhh… Oh mon dieu, Shikamaru ! »

Quelques secondes de ce traitement et il sentit les spasmes de son vagin enserrer son membre quand elle jouit. Sakura gémit fort tout contre les lèvres de son amant qui la prenait avec tout la force qu'il lui restait.

« Sakura bordel… C'est si bon. J'tiens plus. Ahhh ! »

Elle le serra plus fort encore contre elle et s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant de passion. Il continua à pénétrer fougueusement son amante jusqu'à sentir son sexe gonfler et répandre en elle l'expression de sa jouissance.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, collant de sueur après cette troisième chevauchée amoureuse de la soirée. Sakura déposa une myriade de baisers sur le visage de Shikamaru comme elle aimait le faire à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient de faire l'amour. Il grogna en souriant et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux à la fois lent et puissant. Sakura adorait quand il l'embrassait de cette manière. Chaque fois, elle sentait des milliers de papillons s'envoler en même temps de son bas-ventre.

« Hummm » Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'exprimer tout contre ses lèvres.

Il rompit le baiser et lui sourit avec douceur. D'une main, il caressa son visage et écarta les mèches roses collées à son visage.

« Je pourrai faire ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » Avoua-t-il de manière lubrique.  
« Hummm Je pourrai te laisser faire ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » Répliqua-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur fondait comme neige au soleil quand il lui disait ce genre de choses. Depuis leur première fois titubante, leur lien s'était renforcé à une vitesse fulgurante. Leur relation semblait naturelle, limpide, c'était l'évidence même. Ils n'étaient aucunement gênés ou hésitants. Tout semblait di simple que c'en était déconcertant.

En quelques semaines, Shikamaru était devenu l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Elle était submergée par toute la force des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et elle sentait qu'il éprouvait les même à son égard. Mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. C'était un tabou évident au vu des circonstances…

Le jour, Shikamaru pensait stratégie militaire tandis que Sakura partageait son temps entre l'hôpital temporaire ou le champ de bataille. Mais le soir, quand ils pouvaient se reposer, ils se rejoignaient immanquablement et vivaient des nuits passionnelles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de morts. Il n'y avait que tendresse, affection et… amour ? Peut-être… Sakura savait que ça y ressemblait, mais elle s'empêchait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était bien avec lui. Elle était heureuse. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Tu es si belle Sakura. » Lui chuchota-t-il en se délectant de voir ses joues rougir furieusement et son sourire s'agrandir.  
« Arrête Shikamaru, tu dis des bêtises. Enfin… tant que toi tu me trouves belle, ça me va. »

Ils passèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence. A étudier chaque trait de leur visage, chaque marque, chaque détail significatif. Ils se perdaient dans leur contemplation réciproque car ils avaient vraiment conscience que demain, tout pouvait s'arrêter.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire mais se l'interdisait. Ils n'étaient pas un couple normal dans une vie normale. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de lui dire combien elle aimait être avec lui. Combien elle voulait que ça dure toujours. Car toujours, ça ne voulait rien dire en temps de guerre. Demain, ils pouvaient mourir sur le champ de bataille. Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre, alors ils ne disaient rien. Pas de promesses. Pas de faux espoir. Rien que le moment présent et ça leur suffisait. Ils avaient conscience que ce qu'ils vivaient était précieux.

Et Sakura se fichait du lendemain tant qu'il posait sur elle ce regard si pénétrant. Comme si elle était unique et précieuse. Elle en était dingue. Peu importait la fatigue qui la harassait, elle ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux.

« Quand tout ça sera terminé, je t'emmènerai au restaurant. » Déclara Shikamaru sans crier gare.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rire malicieusement. Finalement, il se mettait à faire des promesses… Une promesse qu'à la fin ils seraient tous deux vivants. Qu'ils pourraient continuer à s'aimer librement. C'était si adorable. C'était beau. Elle voulait y croire. Plus que tout.

« J'aimerai ça. » Répondit-elle en caressant son visage avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle aimait tellement dormir dans ses bras. Jamais plus elle ne voulait dormir seule.

* * *

Une autre journée de combats sanglants. Les clones de Zetsu blanc surgissaient de partout et la tension était à son paroxysme parmi l'alliance shinobis.

Sakura se releva du corps sans vie d'un ninja de Suna qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver. Quand est-ce que toute cette horreur allait se terminer ? Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Vidée.

Mais ils devaient tous tenir, c'était vital. L'avenir du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient en dépendait. Mais si seulement Naruto était là… Il saurait redonner espoir aux combattants. C'était ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Mais il avait fallu l'écarter avec B pour ne pas qu'Akatsuki mette la main sur les deux derniers bijus.

Son attention fut attirée par un groupe de shinobis qui battait en retraite depuis le coin ouest de la forêt. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? »  
« Des Zetsu blancs nous sont tombés dessus ! On ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux. »  
« Qui a autorisé cette retraite ? On est à découvert de ce côté-ci maintenant ! On aurait pu envoyer des renforts. »  
« C'est le Général adjoint Nara. Il les a retenus avec sa technique de manipulation des ombres pour nous permettre de nous échapper ».

Son cœur manqua un battement. Une goutte sueur glaciale commença à perler sur sa peau. "Non, pas lui. Tout mais pas lui, par pitié !"

« Il est resté là-bas… seul ? »  
« Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver ! J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse… qu'on puisse… » Répondit misérablement le shinobi sans pouvoir soutenir le regard de la kunoichi.

Sans lui répondre, Sakura se précipita vers le lieu indiqué. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille à son secours. S'il mourrait… Non, elle refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Il était hors de question de le perdre. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. "Tiens le coup Shikamaru ! Je t'en prie !"

Le trajet lui semblait infini. Combien de Zetsus avaient fait surface ? Est-ce que Shikamaru a pu tous les immobiliser ? Et combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir ? Sakura accéléra encore le rythme. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas !

Du bruit lui parvint. Elle y était presque, elle le savait. En contournant un tronc épais, son visage se décomposa. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Zetsus blancs étaient amassés autour de la forme recroquevillée de Shikamaru. Il grimaçait sous l'effort incroyable de maintenir sa manipulation des ombres sur autant de personnes en même temps.

Encore quelques pas… Sakura y était presque. Mais avec effroi, elle vit l'ombre au sol se rétracter. Le jutsu venait de prendre fin. Les sourires carnassiers des Zetsu blancs s'agrandirent encore et ils se précipitèrent sur le shinobi isolé.

« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Hurla Sakura de toutes ses forces.

Il fallait qu'ils la voient et qu'ils se dirigent vers elle plutôt que sur Shikamaru, mais ils avançaient résolument vers leur victime désignée. Shikamaru leva les yeux vers Sakura et lui cria de ne pas s'approcher. Un kunai dans chaque main, il transperçait les corps inhumains qui se jetaient sur lui. Il n'avait presque plus de force. Il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Profitant de son élan, Sakura sauta dans la mêlée en fracassant le sol d'un coup de poing surpuissant. La terre sous leurs pieds se fendit en un cratère gigantesque en déséquilibrant tous les adversaires.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et frappa sans relâche tous les Zetsus lui barrant le chemin vers son objectif. Elle ne pouvait même plus voir si Shikamaru allait bien car elle devait rester concentrée sur la masse de ses ennemis. Elle sortit des kunais explosifs et les jeta sur les Zetsus en périphérie pour ne pas blesser Shikamaru. Elle transperçait les corps blancs autour d'elle mais progressait avec une lenteur infinie.

« Shikamaru ! » Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse… Vite, elle devait se frayer un chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De sa main gauche elle tranchait ses adversaires à l'aide d'un kunai, tandis qu'elle se servait de la droite pour les repousser grâce à son coup de poing légendaire. Tous ses efforts l'épuisaient rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle devait être précise et efficace.

« Shikamaru ! » Tenta-elle une nouvelle fois.

Un énième coup de poing fit voler le Zetsu devant elle et elle l'aperçut enfin. Un cri de rage et de frustration s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle vit Shikamaru inconscient, prisonnier du ventre changé en plante carnivore d'un de leurs opposants. Son chakra s'échappait de lui à une vitesse folle. Il était presque à sec.

Plus vite ! Elle devait faire vite ! Mais ses mouvements ralentissaient déjà. Son souffle était court et erratique. Elle avait trop dépensé de chakra. Soudain, deux Zetsus profitèrent d'une ouverture pour l'immobiliser. Elle cria et se débattit comme un diable. Elle réussit à dégager une main et repoussa au loin ses assaillants.

« Shikamaru, tiens bon. J'arrive. »

Encore quelques mètres. Il restait peu de Zetsus qui la séparaient de celui qu'elle chérissait. Mais autour d'elle, ceux qu'elle avait mis à terre commençaient à se relever et leurs blessures se résorbaient d'elles même.

Sakura refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir, mais comment pourrait-elle sortir de là avec Shikamaru une fois qu'elle l'aurait récupéré ?

D'un coup, elle décapita le dernier Zetsu qui lui barrait la route et écrasa contre le sol le crâne de celui qui retenait Shikamaru. Elle le libéra aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Derrière elle, les clones suffisamment remis de leurs blessures commençaient à courir vers elle.

Des larmes de désespoir lui troublaient la vue tandis qu'elle prenait Shikamaru dans ses bras. Ainsi donc ils n'auraient pas droit à leur happy end ? Elle n'aura pas le bonheur de partager un dîner avec lui au restaurant comme il le lui avait promis ?

Sakura leva son kunai devant eux mais celui-ci n'avait plus rien de menaçant. C'était fini et elle le savait. Les Zetsus autour d'eux se relevaient tous et leurs sourires triomphants ne laissaient aucun doute quant au sort qu'ils leur réservaient.

« Pardon Shikamaru. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. »

De chaudes larmes dévalaient ses joues pleines de poussières. Elle regarda un instant le visage endormi de son compagnon. Dans une seconde tout serait fini pour eux. Sa main tenant le kunai se baissa lentement, résignée. Elle caressa avec tendresse le visage de son compagnon dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Shikamaru. Je peux te le dire maintenant. Je t'aime et grâce à toi j'ai été plus heureuse que je n'aurais cru possible. Merci mon amour. » Chuchota-t-elle juste pour lui.

Sakura ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et se recroquevilla pour protéger avec son corps celui qu'elle aimait. Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa peau douce avant la fin. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à devoir vivre sans lui. C'était une bonne fin pour elle.

Tout à coup un grand cri résonna et Sakura releva la tête brusquement. Elle fut éblouie par une puissante lumière qui virevoltait avec souplesse d'un endroit à un autre. Quoi qu'était cette chose, elle écrasait les clones les uns après les autres et de manière définitive.

« Na… Naruto ? » Parvint-elle à articuler.  
« Tout va bien Sakura chan, je suis là. »

Chaque fois qu'il frappait un ennemi, une petite branche poussait d'un coup et ressortait du corps inerte.

Sakura savait qu'ils étaient sauvés. Elle reporta son attention sur Shikamaru et plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine juste avant qu'une lueur verte apparaissent pour scanner les éventuelles blessures.

« Comment tu vas Sakura chan ? » Dit Naruto en posant une main luisante sur son épaule.  
« Oh Naruto, tu nous as sauvé ! C'en était fini de nous, mais grâce à toi… » Les larmes inondaient son visage et elle n'arrivait plus à parler.  
« T'inquiète, tu me connais Sakura chan… Je suis toujours en retard ! Comment va Shikamaru ? »  
« Il va bien. Il a juste utilisé tout son chakra et il est épuisé. »  
« Je te laisse l'emmener se faire soigner. Moi, j'ai encore plein de ces saloperies à dézinguer ! »  
« Bon courage Naruto. Fais attention à toi ! » Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il courait jusqu'à sa prochaine destination.

Puis, Sakura baissa les yeux sur le visage paisible de Shikamaru et caressa avec douceur sa joue.

« Tu es sauvé Shikamaru. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

* * *

Tout d'abord il entendit des bruits au loin. Des sons qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Où était-il ?

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et la lumière filtrant de l'extérieure lui fit mal et lui provoqua une migraine qui s'annonçait difficile. Une fois habitué à la lumière, il observa le lieu où il se trouvait. C'était une large tente divisée en plusieurs compartiments. Il se trouvait sur un lit assez haut et presque aucun meuble n'était présent.

Il commença à bouger et sentit que quelque chose se trouvait dans sa main droite. Il tourna doucement sa tête afin de ne pas provoquer une décharge de douleur dans son crâne. Une main fine à la peau nacrée se trouvait au cœur de la sienne. Son regard suivi le chemin de cette main, en passant par son poignet, son bras, son coude, son épaule jusqu'à la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Quand Shikamaru aperçut la chevelure rose de Sakura endormie sur une chaise juste à côté de lui, ses soucis s'envolèrent et il sourit béatement. Elle allait bien. Elle était saine et sauve. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

De son pouce il caressa la peau satinée de cette main chaude et si douce avant de la porter à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Sur la chaise, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta les yeux du plat de la main. De grosses cernes encerclaient ses beaux yeux verts. Elle avait dû rester à le veiller toute la nuit.

« Hé, Shikamaru… Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur en s'approchant de son visage.

« Je pense que ça va. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Quatorze heures. Il était temps que tu te réveilles gros flemmard. » Répondit-elle après un coup d'œil sur l'horloge.

Les souvenirs de Shikamaru lui revenaient. Les Zetsus blancs… Lui qui ordonnait à ses hommes de se replier… Le désespoir en sachant qu'il n'y survivrait pas… Et Sakura qui arrivait pour lui mais il savait que c'était inutile, que c'était fini pour lui. Et cette douleur dans sa poitrine en imaginant son amante mourir à ses côtés.

« Sakura, tu n'aurais pas dû venir pour moi. »

Sakura se redressa et le toisa d'un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ? Attendre et te laisser mourir ? Oh non Shikamaru. Il est hors de question que tu périsses dans cette guerre, ni dans aucune autre ! Et maintenant que t'en parles, c'était quoi cette connerie de se sacrifier comme tu l'as fait ? Hein ? »

Ses yeux verts pales brillaient de larmes de colère, ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision. C'était son rôle de penser à la victoire générale plutôt qu'à sa propre survie. Mais comment résister à ce visage d'ange dont les traits se tordaient par la souffrance ?

« Excuses-moi Sakura. » Répondit-il simplement en caressant l'arrête de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

L'instant d'après, les lèvres douces de la belle s'écrasaient sur celles de celui qu'elle aimait avec toute la force de ses sentiments. Ignorant la douleur dans sa tête, Shikamaru caressa tendrement la joue de Sakura avant de passer sa main dans les mèches roses pour plaquer son visage encore plus du sien. Et dire qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres douces et sucrées. Il se sentait particulièrement chanceux.

« Oh euhhh, excusez-moi. Je crois que… je… euh... reviendrai plus tard. » Bafouilla une jeune infirmière en refermant le rideau de l'espace réservé à Shikamaru.

Les deux shinobis se regardèrent avec surprise, gênés d'avoir été surpris dans leur liaison secrète.  
« Tu la connais Sakura ? »  
« Jamais vu… »  
« Parfait. Alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre où on en était, docteur ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant des milliers de papillons s'envoler de son bas-ventre.

« Avec plaisir, patient Nara. » Susurra-t-elle sensuellement tout contre ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un peu de relations coquines entre nos 2 tourtereaux, mais... pas sûre que l'idylle perdure encore...

La nuit était bien installée et le silence enveloppait le campement après une nouvelle journée d'affrontements sanglants. Quelques tentes étaient encore éclairées, dont celle du général adjoint...

"S-Sakura… Qu'est-ce que…" Mais Shikamaru ne put finir sa phrase, le souffle coupé alors que son amante enveloppait son sexe de ses lèvres chaudes et accueillantes.

La jeune fille entre ses jambes lui sourit malicieusement avant de faire courir sa langue autour du gland, lui arrachant un long soupir de plaisir. Cette étrange sensation n'était pas désagréable, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser auparavant. Elle poursuivit alors l'exploration de son membre à l'aide de sa langue et se délecta des réactions de son amant. Shikamaru avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle saccadé. Sakura ressortit le sexe de sa bouche et le lécha de tout son long. Elle se concentra sur la base du gland en voyant tressaillir Shikamaru de plaisir chaque fois qu'elle s'y attardait.

Shikamaru se redressa sur ses avant bras et admira la beauté rose qui le regardait avec envie. Elle suça le gland plusieurs fois de suite et se réjouit des gémissements qu'elle provoquait. Sakura découvrait que prodiguer une fellation lui donnait tout pouvoir sur son partenaire. Elle n'était pas la femme soumise qu'elle avait toujours imaginée pour celles qui le pratiquaient. Au contraire, c'est lui qui était à sa merci. Elle avait le contrôle total sur son plaisir. C'était jouissif !

De sa main qui ne la soutenait pas, elle branla doucement son sexe tandis que sa bouche restait concentrée sur le gland turgescent. Shikamaru haletait. Les yeux mi-clos, la vue brouillée par l'extase. Il posa nonchalamment une main sur la tête de sa partenaire et lui caressa les cheveux.

Sakura fit rentrer au maximum le sexe dans sa bouche et le ressortit lentement pour l'engloutir à nouveau.

"Ah… bordel !" Grogna Shikamaru en agrippant des mèches roses dans sa main.

Satisfaite, Sakura continua à avaler son sexe le plus loin possible. Elle accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-viens tout en continuant à le masturber simultanément. Son regard accrocha celui de Shikamaru et il y lu toute l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à le voir sous son contrôle. Ça l'excitait encore plus. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et gémit plus fort. Il avait du mal à se contenir et commença à bouger son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de cette bouche si chaude.

Elle aspira le gland avec force et entendit Shikamaru grogner à nouveau. Quelques coups de langue habiles, puis elle l'aspira de nouveau.

"Ahhhh… Sakura… Je ne vais plus tenir."

Elle sourit intérieurement de fierté. Encouragée par son amant, elle recommença ses va-et-viens en essayant toujours d'en prendre plus dans sa bouche. Chaque fois, elle suçait avec avidité le gland avant d'engloutir à nouveau le membre palpitant.

"Sakura… Je vais bientôt… Attention, je vais…"

Elle le suça plus férocement et fut surprise de sentir le gland gonfler encore dans sa bouche avant de recevoir le premier jet de sperme. Elle le branla pendant tout le temps de l'éjaculation, ne pouvant pratiquement plus bouger la bouche, bloquée par la grosseur extrême de son gland.

Une fois le dernier jet de sperme récolté, elle décida que le goût n'était finalement pas si affreux et avala le tout. Puis elle remonta pour déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe de Shikamaru, encore pantelant de son orgasme. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouis par le regard pétillant de sa compagne.

"Sakura… tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça."  
"Je sais. J'avais envie de le faire. C'était comment ?"  
"Ouah… j'ai pas de mots. C'était vraiment génial."

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres en un profond baiser. Ce fut au tour de Sakura de gémir de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient les plus douces du monde, elle en était convaincue. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille et accrocha sa nuque pour le coller à elle.

"Et pour toi, c'était comment ? Pas trop… dégoûtant ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Bon j'ai un peu mal à la mâchoire je dois l'avouer." Déclara-t-elle en riant. "Et puis, tu me le fais tout le temps, alors j'avais envie de te rendre la pareille."

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le front, et l'allongea à côté de lui, rabattant les couvertures sur sa peau nue. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, éloignés d'à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Elle le trouvait tellement beau que c'en était presque douloureux de se retenir de l'embrasser. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser par la force de ses sentiments. Comment était-il possible d'aimer à ce point ?

En guise de réponse, son cerveau lui imposa le visage de Sasuke, mais Sakura avait presque envie de rire rien que d'y penser. Ça semblait tellement loin, tellement irréel. C'était incroyable qu'elle ait cru l'aimer auparavant. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer ? Elle réalisait maintenant que l'amour à sens unique n'était pas complet. Il n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il était fantasmé et donc par définition faux. Alors que quand il était partagé, il s'amplifiait, se colorait et surplombait tout le reste. C'était ça la forme finale de l'amour et c'était la plus belle chose à vivre au monde.

D'accord, Shikamaru ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'en avait même pas besoin. Sa façon de la regarder, ses douces caresses et ses baisers fougueux étaient autant d'indicateurs de ses sentiments pour elle. Peu importait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait ou non. Peu importait si c'était vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait ou non. Ce qu'il lui offrait lui suffisait amplement.

De son côté, elle savait que ses sentiments à elle étaient forts et profonds. Elle l'aimait à la folie et sans l'ombre d'un doute. Dès leur première nuit ensemble et la douceur dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, elle avait succombé. Et ce sentiment étrange avait grandi exponentiellement depuis lors.

Néanmoins, elle s'empêchait encore de les lui dire ces trois mots magiques. Du moins, pas s'il était conscient, comme la fois où elle avait cru le perdre contre les zetsus blancs. Une part d'elle avait peur d'être encore rejetée. Elle l'avait été tant de fois par Sasuke et d'une façon chaque fois plus écœurante, que la blessure était encore béante en elle. Cette même partie se souvenait que ce qu'ils vivaient Shikamaru et elle, n'était peut-être que du sexe avec un peu d'affection de son côté. Après tout, c'était censé n'être que ça au début. Et puis, pourquoi risquer de gâcher ce qu'ils avaient ? Non, elle voulait profiter du moment présent et prendre ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Après la guerre, se disait-elle. Elle le lui dira après la guerre et acceptera sa réponse quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

Une douce sensation sur sa nuque. Sakura émergeait difficilement de son sommeil paisible. La caresse recommença et la fit tressauter légèrement.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." Chuchota-t-il dans son dos.  
"Hummm" Grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
"Je ne pouvais pas résister."

Cette petite phrase finit de la réveiller complètement et elle sourit de contentement.  
"Alors ne t'arrête pas." Réussit-elle à articuler de sa voix endormie.

Un petit rictus lui parvint dans son dos, alors qu'il répondait un "avec plaisir". Et ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent à nouveau sur sa nuque et ses épaules nues. Il l'inondait de baisers, tandis que sa main glissait le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille pour finalement se poser sur son ventre.

Sakura ne put réprimer un soupir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et fit courir son pouce en cercles sur sa peau douce. La sentant réceptive, il l'attira tout contre lui et se mit à mordiller la peau sensible de sa nuque. Cette fois, c'est un gémissement qui quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille. Son égo fut boosté de voir que la moindre caresse de sa part la faisait chavirer.

Sa paume effleura d'abord ses cuisses, puis ses doigts tracèrent le contour de ses fesses parfaites. Sakura se lovait contre lui et commença à onduler son bassin sans même en avoir conscience. Mais quand la virilité dressée de Shikamaru se pressa tout contre ses fesses, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua de frotter son postérieur contre lui avec plus d'insistance.

Les premiers bruits du campement leur parvenaient et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Shikamaru grogna de frustration à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire tout ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était réveillé.  
Il glissa sa main à nouveau sur son ventre qu'il massa du bout des doigts en se dirigeant dangereusement plus au sud.

"Shikamaru…" Gémit-elle en tournant sa tête au maximum vers lui.  
"J'ai tellement envie de toi Sakura."

Oh oui, elle le sentait tout contre ses fesses son envie d'elle, ce qui décuplait sa propre excitation. Au même instant, sa main se glissait entre ses cuisses et commençait à caresser sa vulve trempée.

"Hummmm il semblerait que toi aussi tu en aies envie." Susurra-t-il l'air aguicheur. "Dis-le moi Sakura."

Mais elle était incapable de répondre, obligée de mordre sa lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements tandis qu'il glissait un doigt en elle. Il effectua plusieurs aller-retours et frotta le bout de ses doigts sur un point en particulier en elle qui la faisait défaillir. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi doué en n'ayant jamais eu d'autres compagnes. Les sensations qu'il provoquaient en elle étaient même délicieusement plus puissantes que lorsqu'elle se touchait elle même.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux Sakura." Insista-t-il.  
"Toi !" Soupira-t-elle. "Je te veux toi. En moi. J'te veux en moi Shikamaru."

Il retira immédiatement ses doigts et la sensation de vide en elle lui sembla insoutenable. Mais immédiatement, il la positionna sur le dos et se mit au dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il releva sa jambe droite en la bloquant avec son bras dessous. Elle fut pétrifiée par le regard brûlant qu'il posa sur elle, sachant que dans une seconde il allait la prendre. Sans la quitter des yeux, il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité et s'enfonça lentement en elle retirant une grande fierté de l'extase qui se lisait sur le visage de sa compagne.

Une fois profondément en elle, il s'arrêta un instant pour s'emparer langoureusement de ses lèvres. Leurs langues dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre et Sakura se sentait au paradis. Shikamaru caressa son visage avant de plonger dans son cou avec passion.

"Sakura, tu es si belle." Susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille, avant de mettre son bassin en mouvement.

La kunoichi eut juste le temps de se rappeler d'être silencieuse alors que son amant la pénétrait encore et encore. Elle agrippa sa tête et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. La bouche de Shikamaru suçait et mordillait la peau tendre de son cou en rythme avec ses va-et-viens.

Le souffle court, Sakura retenait ses gémissements du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la délicieuse friction en elle produisant des sensations toujours plus puissantes. Cette boule de chaleur en son bas ventre menaçait déjà d'exploser et elle renversa sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte dont aucun son ne sortait.

"Touche-toi, Sakura." Lui commanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement pour lui laisser un passage.

Elle glissa alors sa main droite entre leurs corps transpirants et commença à masser son clitoris gonflé de désir. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'afflux de plaisir. Shikamaru accéléra alors le rythme et la violence de ses coups de butoir pour la faire atteindre l'orgasme.

Elle haletait et perdait le contrôle de ses gémissements. En ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard dévorant de son partenaire. Ses yeux luisaient d'envie pendant qu'il la prenait sans retenue. Elle était sienne. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Cette réalisation fit immédiatement exploser sa jouissance de manière foudroyante. Elle allait hurler son plaisir sans pudeur s'il ne s'était pas emparé de sa bouche au même instant. Il avala ses cris en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Sentir son vagin se contracter furieusement autour de son membre était trop fort pour lui. Il gémit en fronçant ses sourcils avant de se répandre en elle à son tour.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, sans plus de force pour bouger.

"J'ai bien cru que tu allais alerter tout le campement en jouissant." Lui dit-il un brin moqueur, ce qui la fit rougir.  
"Hé ! C'est de ta faute !" Répondit-elle un peu gênée.  
"Oh oui ! J'avoue tout ! C'est entièrement ma faute." Répondit-il très satisfait de lui-même.  
"Tu es impossible Shikamaru." Rit-elle.  
"C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi."

'C'est surtout pour ça que je t'aime.' Faillit-elle répondre. A la place, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
"Hum j'adorerais remettre ça mais il faut se préparer pour la journée qui arrive. Le meeting ne doit pas tarder à commencer. Il faut se dépêcher maintenant." Dit-il en ponctuant ses phrases de baisers sur le visage de la belle.

* * *

Le ton était grave dans la tente où s'étaient regroupés les généraux et chefs d'unités. Kakashi et Shikamaru détaillaient les éléments stratégiques et attribuaient le rôle de chacun.

"Les équipes D et F couvriront les arrières au niveau de la forêt est afin d'éviter d'être pris à revers." Expliqua Shikamaru.  
"Quant à toi Sakura, tu prendras en charge l'hôpital d'appoint qui est situé dans la clairière en retrait. Il faut que tout soit prêt avant le début des combats" Poursuivit Kakashi.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Sensei, je ne comprends pas. Nous avions convenu hier que je dirigerai l'équipe spécialiste du taijutsu sur le front."

Kakashi soupira un instant.

"Changement de plan." Répondit-il brièvement.  
"Est-ce que je pourrais en connaître la raison ? Vous disiez hier que nous avions besoin d'un maximum de combattants sur le front." Insista-t-elle.  
"On anticipe pas mal de blessés et il nous faut renforcer l'équipe de médic-nin."  
"Justement, avec cette équipe on pourrait éviter un grand nombre de blessés et..."  
"Écoute Sakura, je ne discuterai pas avec toi des décisions stratégiques déjà actées. Tu prends en charges l'hôpital. C'est tout." Termina Kakashi le regard sombre.

Sakura serra ses poings en sentant ses joues rougir. Se faire reprendre comme une gamine devant tout le monde lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourtant, elle estimait être dans son bon droit. Elle jeta un regard à Shikamaru qui fixait un point par terre et réalisa qu'il n'était sûrement pas étranger à cette histoire.

La nature de leur relation influait donc sur ses décisions. Il la protégeait en la mettant à l'abri du danger quitte à sacrifier d'autres vies pour la sienne ! Pour qui la prenait-il ? Oui, elle avait peur de mourir, comme tous les autres combattants. Comment pouvait-il la traiter comme une faible chose qui devait être protégée ? Elle avait travaillé dur pour acquérir un minimum de considération et voilà qu'il l'en privait.

Toutes les personnes quittaient à présent la tente pour se préparer selon les directives données. Au moment où Sakura passa devant Shikamaru il lui attrapa le poignet.

"S'il te plaît Sakura, ne le prends pas comme ça." Lui chuchota-t-il.  
"Laisse-moi." Cracha-t-elle en arrachant sa prise. "J'ai du travail d'aménagement pendant que mes camarades vont crever au front."

Sakura repartit furieuse sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Sans même un regard vers lui.

* * *

Ses inquiétudes se révélèrent vraies. Un nombre impressionnants de shinobis étaient rapatriés vers l'hôpital. La colère de Sakura laissait place à l'inquiétude. Elle n'était pas là bas. Elle ne pouvait pas aider ses amis. Qui allait-elle perdre ?

"Oh non, encore des arrivants du front ouest."  
"Ils se battent contre qui ?"  
"Apparemment, c'est des membres de l'Akatsuki revenus d'entre les morts."  
"Tu rigoles ?!"

Le sang de Sakura se glaça dans ses veines. Le front ouest… C'était là où se trouvaient Rock Lee et Tenten. C'était l'équipe qu'elle devait diriger initialement. Au vu du nombre de shinobis de cette unité dans l'hôpital, ils devaient se retrouver complètement acculés. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir.

"Ayane ! Remplace-moi, je vais les aider sur le front ouest !" Cria-t-elle en retirant sa blouse.  
"Qu-quoi ?! Mais… mais…"  
"Fais ce que je te dis ! Je reviens après."

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de comprendre ce qui arrivait, Sakura courut à toutes jambes en direction du front ouest. Elle priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, alors que la culpabilité la tenaillait. Si elle avait été là, peut-être que les choses auraient mieux tourné.

Impossible de se débarrasser de cette idée. L'image des corps inanimés de Tenten et Lee la tourmentait inlassablement. Elle aurait dû se battre et faire un scandale au meeting de ce matin pour rejoindre cette équipe. Elle aurait dû être là bon sang !

Sakura courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Si elle arrivait trop tard, jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à Shikamaru. Peu importait ses raisons pour l'avoir mise à l'écart. Ça ne comptait pas si elle devait voir mourir ses amis.

Enfin, le front ouest se découvrit et Sakura vit apparaître une vallée dévastée. Le premier qu'elle repéra fût Lee dont émanait une aura verte, signe de l'ouverture des portes célestes. Il affrontait Kakuzu avec l'aide d'une poignée de shinobis épuisés. A côté, Tenten éliminait les oiseaux d'argile de Deidara avant qu'ils n'explosent au sol les combattants de l'alliance. Le combat était clairement déséquilibré. Ils n'allaient pas résister bien longtemps face aux membres de l'Akatsuki immortels.

"Sakura ! Tu es venue en renfort ? Vous êtes combien ?" Demanda Tenten en remarquant l'arrivée de la kunoichi.  
"Oui… Mais juste moi. Raconte-moi."

Le regard de son amie s'assombrit un instant, puis elle se reprit et expliqua à Sakura qu'ils étaient mis en grande difficulté par les deux anciens membres de l'Akatsuki. Kakuzu avait récupéré quatre cœurs mais Lee avait réussi à briser un de ses masques en atteignant la cinquième porte céleste et Deidara les tenait en respect avec ses explosions. Ils étaient complètement bloqués.

"Il faut les séparer."  
"Je sais, mais on n'y arrive pas. Deidara se déplace vite sur son oiseau volant. Il revient toujours vers Kakuzu."

Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Il faut qu'on les occupe en même temps alors, et qu'on les force à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tenten, forme deux groupes de ninjas : ceux qui sont plutôt portés sur les attaques à distances vont s'occuper de Deidara, le reste de Kakuzu."  
"Sakura, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!"

Le son de cette voix la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Shikamaru assez énervé. Elle fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit les bras pour désigner le champ de bataille en lançant un "il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose."

Son regard se fit mauvais à son tour.

"On en reparlera plus tard." Répondit-il sombrement.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait faire l'expérience d'une réconciliation au lit quand leur dispute sera digérée. Ou bien était-ce un mythe ?

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour ce type de pensée car Shikamaru partageait sa propre stratégie en prenant en compte les troupes en renfort qu'il avait amené avec lui. Ce n'était plus le moment de régler leurs comptes. Il fallait rester concentrés et surtout soudés.

La première partie de son plan était de séparer les deux ennemis, comme l'avait suggéré Sakura. Ce fût finalement une chose plus facile que prévu. Mais Shikamaru était embêté… Il n'avait plus le choix, Sakura devait participer au combat. Il ne trouvait aucune solution pour l'éliminer du tableau. Ils avaient besoin d'elle et de sa force surhumaine. Elle était même au cœur de son meilleur plan car un seul de ses coups de poing pouvait pulvériser un masque de Kakuzu et c'est ce qu'elle fit sur sa toute première attaque, prenant le mort-vivant par surprise.

Suite à cette première victoire, Kakuzu passa en mode longue distance pour l'empêcher de renouveler son exploit. Il enchaîna des attaques Raiton et Suiton, les bloquant dans leur progression.

Shikamaru rebattit mentalement les cartes du jeu et dû se résoudre à utiliser Sakura et Lee comme appâts par intermittence pour espérer capter suffisamment l'attention de leur ennemi pour que l'autre puisse frapper à son tour. Kakuzu paraissait en difficulté quand soudain, il détacha son bras droit de son corps qui fila à une vitesse impressionnante pour accrocher la gorge de Sakura d'une poigne de fer, la maintenant en l'air comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Sakura !" Cria Tenten avant d'envoyer une salve de kunais pour le faire lâcher prise, sans succès.

Immédiatement, Shikamaru utilisa sa technique de manipulation des ombres pour agripper la cheville de sa bien aimée avant d'ordonner à un shinobi de Kumo de trancher les fils noirs reliant le bras au reste du corps de Kakuzu. Au même instant, Shikamaru aperçu avec effroi un petit oiseau blanc en argile voler droit vers Sakura. Le timing allait être serré. Shikamaru se concentra comme jamais encore. Le temps sembla tourner au ralenti.

A la seconde où les liens immobilisant Sakura furent tranchés, Shikamaru donna une vive impulsion à son ombre pour éloigner la jeune fille le plus loin possible de la zone de danger. L'explosion qui suivit souleva un énorme nuage de poussière. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Sakura soit grièvement brûlée. La tension retomba d'un coup pour le shinobi qui a bien cru perdre la personne la plus précieuse dans sa vie.

Mais pas de répit pour le jeune stratège car le combat était loin d'être terminé. Avec le retour de Deidara aux côtés de son camarade, la partie allait à nouveau être serrée.

"Sakura… réponds-moi ! Sakura !"

Shikamaru se crispa au son de cette voix. Son corps se couvrit d'une pellicule de sueur froide tandis que son esprit ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il se passait. Il tourna lentement la tête vers cette voix qui lui paraissait lointaine.

'Pas ça… Tout mais pas ça. Pitié.' Suppliait-il mentalement.

Un larsen investit ses oreilles et le monde devant lui s'obscurcit. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Lee et Tenten accroupis devant le corps inerte de Sakura.

'Non par pitié. C'est pas possible. Faites que ce ne soit pas vrai.'

Tenten prit précautionneusement la tête de Sakura dans ses bras. Lee appelait à l'aide. Shikamaru lui, restait immobile. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était paralysé par la peur.

'Non… Non… NON !'

Tenten se mit à pleurer et à crier en découvrant ses mains trempées de sang. Le sang qui s'échappait du crâne de Sakura. La vue de Shikamaru se brouillait des larmes qu'il ne maîtrisaient pas. La dure réalisation de sa culpabilité dans ce drame était insoutenable. Sakura s'était fracassé le crâne en retombant sur une pierre.

'C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai fait ça.'

Il voulait la sauver. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ça. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu… Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure par sa faute ?

Son monde s'effondrait. Comment pouvait-il se battre à nouveau ? Comment pouvait-il encore se lever et vivre comme si de rien n'était ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura se réveille après son accident sur le champ de bataille. Son choc à la tête a eu de légères conséquences... sur ses souvenirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, mais en reprenant les chapitres de FF.net je me suis trompée et il manquait celui-ci. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre 6 avant le 5, ça a dû vous faire bizarre...

La douleur dans sa tête était insurmontable. Tout n'était que souffrance. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

"Sakura ?" Demanda une voix inquiète tout près d'elle.

Trop forte. Ça lui vrillait le crâne. Pourquoi toute cette souffrance ?

"Sakura, tu es réveillée ?"

 _'Mais laissez-moi ! Partez !'_ Avait-elle envie de répondre. Elle tourna la tête loin de cette voix au prix de décharges électriques dans son crâne.

"Mon dieu, j't'en prie. Dis-moi que tu es réveillée. S'il te plaît…"

L'angoisse dans cette voix était palpable. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ça devait être grave. Alors, elle fit appel à toute sa volonté et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne reconnut pas le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était une espèce de chambre aux parois de toile vert kaki. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix. Ino.

"Dieu merci, Sakura !" Dit-elle avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
"Qu'est-ce…"

Parler était trop difficile. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Elle leva une main pour montrer sa gorge et Ino comprit immédiatement. Elle l'aida à se redresser très précautionneusement et à boire quelques gorgées d'eau.  
A présent, la lumière de la pièce lui faisait moins mal à la tête. Mais chaque mouvement lui envoyait comme une décharge électrique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?"  
"Plus tard. Je dois d'abord appeler Shizune pour qu'elle t'examine." Répondit-elle avant de disparaître de la vue de la patiente.

Sakura se sentait tellement mal que réfléchir lui était difficile. Néanmoins, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus tergiverser que Shizune revenait et se précipitait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu nous as fait très peur Sakura. Comment te sens-tu ?"  
"Mal."  
"Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien. On t'a soignée le plus rapidement possible. J'ai résorbé ton hémorragie cérébrale qui a suivi, mais tu es tout de même restée inconsciente pendant deux jours. On était tous assez inquiet pour être honnête."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
"Attends, je vais d'abord t'examiner."

Sakura se laissa docilement manipuler en grimaçant chaque fois qu'une douleur fulgurante résonnait dans son crâne.

"C'est bon, tu te remets bien. Je suis tellement rassurée."  
"Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? C'est Sasuke qui a fait ça ?"

Shizune fronça les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard interrogateur avec Ino.

"Sasuke ? Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?"  
"Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est le seul à avoir essayé de me tuer dernièrement…"  
"Dernièrement ? Quel est ton dernier souvenir, Sakura ?"

Le regard de Shizune était très sérieux. Trop sérieux même. Un sentiment de peur monta en Sakura. Quelque chose clochait.

"Je suis partie pour convaincre Naruto de laisser tomber la promesse qu'il m'avait faite de ramener Sasuke. Il a refusé et j'ai tenté de l'éliminer moi-même, mais je n'étais pas de taille…"

Encore une fois, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard tendu. Puis, Shizune prit les mains de Sakura dans les siennes et la regarda gravement.

"Sakura, je crois que tu souffres d'amnésie. Depuis le moment que tu me décris, nous sommes entrés en guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Nous avons formé une alliance avec les autres pays et nous battons côte à côte contre eux."  
"On est en guerre, ça y est…" Réalisait-elle. "Mais depuis combien de temps ? Et… comment on s'en sort ? Oh mon dieu… Qui est mort ?!" S'affola-t-elle.  
"Doucement, on va te raconter mais ne panique pas s'il te plaît." Tenta de la rassurer Ino.  
"Lesquels de nos camarades sont morts ? Réponds-moi Ino !"  
"Personne, calme-toi ! Enfin, personne de nos amis proches. Tout ceux qui nous sont chers vont bien. Naruto est revenu et nous a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Il est tellement fort ! C'est impressionnant." Fit-elle avec de grands yeux.  
"Naruto ? Bon, euh… J'ai du mal à te suivre. J'ai oublié combien de temps ?"  
"Un mois et demi... presque deux mois je dirais." Répondit stoïquement Shizune.

Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Deux mois était-ce long ou court ? Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou s'effondrer ? D'un côté, ça ne lui semblait pas tant que ça. Mais d'un autre, il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses pendant cette période. Une guerre par exemple !

"Ok. C'est rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?" Tentait-elle de se rassurer.  
"Mais oui Sakura. C'est rien un mois et demi ! Et quelque part t'as de la chance de ne pas te souvenir des batailles, du sang, des corps déchiqu-"  
"Hum hum." L'interrompit Shizune. "Bref, ta perte de mémoire n'est pas si grave que ça, car tu te souviens de l'essentiel. Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire, d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas prévoir avec les amnésies."  
"Et comment je me suis retrouvée ici avec ce traumatisme crânien ?"  
"Eh bien, je n'étais pas là, c'est les autres qui m'ont raconté." Commença Ino. "Tu affrontais Kakuzu de l'Akatsuki. Il t'a attrapée à la gorge et les autres ont réussi à te libérer mais… en retombant, ta tête a heurté une grosse pierre."  
"Kakuzu ? Mais… il est mort. C'est Naruto qui l'a tué. Je m'en souviens de ça !"  
"Oui évidemment, mais il est revenu à la vie avec Edo Tensei, tu sais. Enfin, non… tu ne sais pas, c'est vrai." Répondit la blonde un peu gênée.  
"J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur ça et sur tout le déroulement de cette guerre Ino."  
"Sakura, tu dois te reposer." Intervint Shizune. "Ce n'est pas en forçant ton cerveau à engranger toutes ces informations que tu vas te remettre."  
"J'ai besoin de savoir." Insista-t-elle.

Les grands yeux verts de Sakura étaient suppliant et Shizune ne put pas lui dire non.

"Ok, mais sois concise Ino. Je vous laisse, je dois aller tenir au courant Tsunade et Shikamaru." Continua Shizune avant de sortir de la pièce.  
"Shikamaru ? Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Sakura.  
"C'est lui le général adjoint de ta division. Et il se sent responsable de ton état de santé car en fait… Disons que…"

Ino était clairement mal à l'aise sur ce sujet ce qui intrigua beaucoup Sakura.

"Crache-le morceau, Ino. Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé."  
"Ok, je vais te dire ce qu'on m'a raconté. Tu es partie rejoindre Lee et Tenten et le reste de l'équipe spécialiste de Taijutsu. Ils étaient en difficulté contre Kakuzu et Deidara qui avaient décimés une grosse partie des effectifs. Shikamaru est également venu avec du renfort et a mis au point une stratégie dans le feu de l'action. Tu te battais directement contre Kakuzu quand il t'a immobilisée en t'empoignant à la gorge. Shikamaru a attrapé ta cheville avec sa manipulation des ombres et t'a éloignée de Kakuzu au moment où ils t'ont libérée. Le problème c'est que tu es retombée sur une pierre qui t'a provoqué ton traumatisme crânien. Shikamaru s'en veut terriblement. Il se sent coupable."

Sakura comprenait qu'il avait juste voulu l'aider. C'était pas de chance. Il n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait envie de le rassurer et retirer ce poids de ses épaules. Car Shikamaru, sous ses airs de macho fainéant prenait très au sérieux son rôle de leader et tenait à ramener toute son équipe en vie et en bonne santé.  
Sakura se rappela qu'il était effondré au retour de la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke où plusieurs de leurs camarades sont revenus très mal en point, dont Chôji, son meilleur ami. La jeune fille imaginait comme ça devait être difficile pour lui avec cette guerre et le poste qu'il occupe. Les pertes humaines étaient inévitables.

Puis Ino, raconta patiemment à son amie tous les éléments de la guerre dont elle se souvenait, avant de la laisser se reposer comme l'avait demandé Shizune.

* * *

Le cerveau de Sakura était toujours en plein ébullition ce qui relançait son mal de crâne. Mais impossible de l'empêcher de remuer tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une partie de sa vie ? Ça lui semblait surréaliste.  
Et cette guerre… Comme elle ne se souvenait de rien, c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire qu'on lui avait raconté. Ce n'était pas tout à fait réel. Et pourtant, elle savait que des shinobis étaient morts. Des compagnons de Konoha. Des gens qui avaient une famille et des amis.

Une larme roula sur sa joue de porcelaine alors que la triste réalité s'imposait à elle.

A ce moment-là, le rideau de toile s'écarta doucement sur la silhouette de Shikamaru. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis les yeux de Shikamaru se rétrécirent et Sakura lu de la peine dans son expression. Shikamaru de déplaça rapidement vers elle avant de s'arrêter net à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

"Pourquoi tu pleures Sakura ? Tu as mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?"  
Les mains de Shikamaru se dressèrent un instant avant de retomber à ses côtés.  
"Non, ce n'est rien. Tu me connais, je pleure pour un rien." Ironisa-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

A cette distance, la jeune fille observa ses yeux fatigués et son front contrit en un masque de détresse. Elle se rappela les paroles d'Ino et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Shikamaru était clairement marqué par les épreuves psychologiques qu'il subissait.  
"Je vais bien Shikamaru. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Lui dit-elle en souriant.  
Mais ses paroles ne soulagèrent pas les traits du jeune homme. Il approcha une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Sakura.

"Shizune m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien. C'est vrai ?"  
"Oh, juste de la guerre en fait."  
"De rien du tout ? Rien ne te revient en mémoire ?" Insista-t-il, ses yeux la suppliant presque.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié grand chose tu sais, à peine un mois et demi !" Se voulait-elle rassurante.

Néanmoins, une grimace déforma sa bouche pendant une fraction de seconde. Ses paroles ne l'avaient apparemment pas du tout réconforté. Elle comprit son erreur, Shikamaru était général adjoint et elle était en train d'amoindrir l'importance de cette guerre. Elle avait manqué de tact.

"Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis crevée et j'ai la tête en vrac."  
"Hum. Je vais te laisser alors." Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il semblait encore plus abattu qu'en entrant dans la pièce et Sakura se sentit très mal. Elle voulait à tout prix retirer le poids des épaules de son ami. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir si affecté.

"Attends Shikamaru, reste, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolée. Je me rends compte que je ne dis pas ce qu'il faut. Pardonnes-moi."  
Il ne la regardait même pas. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, fixant un point indéterminé. L'écoutait-elle au moins ?  
"Shikamaru, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?"  
"De quoi tu parles ?" Il la fixa intensément, mais la jeune fille ne sut pas comment interpréter l'expression de son visage. Elle avait encore dû dire une bêtise.  
"Pour mon traumatisme crânien. Tu sais ? Ino m'a dit que tu essayais justement de me sauver, alors… Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée."

Son regard retomba aussitôt par terre. Sakura était très gênée à présent. Rien de ce qu'elle disait ne semblait apaiser le jeune général. Pire, elle avait le sentiment d'empirer la situation.

"Il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, Shikamaru. Sans toi, je serai peut-être morte. Alors une petite amnésie n'est pas un prix trop cher à payer."  
"Peut-être…"  
Sakura fut surprise par le manque de réaction de son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le peinait autant ? Il était bien plus sensible qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

"Comment tu vas, toi ? J'imagine que le commandement ça doit être stressant. Comment est-ce que tu le vis ?"  
Shikamaru la regarda à nouveau et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.  
"C'est galère, c'est sûr. Mais c'est intéressant en terme de stratégies et Kakashi sensei m'a accordé sa confiance, alors je me sens chanceux."

Sakura lui rendit un sourire remplit de bienveillance. Elle était contente qu'il soit en binôme avec Kakashi. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils devaient faire une bonne équipe.

"Sakura…" Hésita-t-il en la regardant timidement.  
"Oui ?" L'encouragea-t-elle.  
"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à venir me voir."

Son regard sur elle était doux et, malgré la surprise de cette déclaration, Sakura apprécia sa démarche. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de hocher la tête.

"Je vais y aller maintenant. Repose-toi bien. Shizune m'a dit que tu devrais rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, mais à ta sortie, je ne veux pas que tu retournes sur le champ de bataille, et c'est non négociable !" Insista-t-il avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir. "Je sais que tu veux être sur le terrain pour venir en aide à tes camarades, mais avec ton traumatisme il faut éviter tous les chocs. Je refuse de t'exposer à nouveau."  
Il la connaissait mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Et cette dernière phrase… elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il soit si protecteur avec elle. Ça la cloua sur place et elle ne put que le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts de manière un peu hébétée. Shikamaru sourit sans arrêter de la fixer intensément de ses yeux sombres.  
"Tu resteras avec les médic-nin à t'occuper de nous rafistoler. On a besoin de toi ici de toute façon. D'accord ?"

Elle était subjuguée par Shikamaru. Complètement prise au dépourvu par son comportement et cette façon si particulière de la regarder. Elle se liquéfiait tandis que sa gorge lui semblait aussi sèche qu'à son réveil. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

"Shikamaru ?" Appela-t-elle à la dernière minute.  
Il se retourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil.  
"Merci encore."

Un demi sourire éclaira son visage, puis il disparu de sa vue.

Cette entrevue laissa Sakura songeuse. Ce jeune homme était bien différent du Shikamaru qu'elle connaissait. La guerre l'a peut-être fait mûrir dans le bon sens.

* * *

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les rapports des différentes unités, toujours en prise avec les morts ressuscités. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur Sakura. Depuis l'incident dont il se sentait coupable, il avait l'impression d'avoir embarqué sur des montagnes russes.

Tout d'abord l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si elle allait sortir de son coma et se remettre. Rarement dans sa vie il n'avait été aussi inquiet. Qu'allait-il devenir si elle ne se réveillait pas ? Il avait régulièrement demandé des nouvelles d'elle auprès d'Ino et de Shizune. Tant pis si elles avaient des doutes sur ses sentiments.

Quand Shizune lui avait appris qu'elle s'était réveillé et que son état de santé était stable, il ressentit une immense vague de soulagement. Comme s'il pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau. Mais l'instant d'après, elle lui révéla qu'elle était amnésique et son monde s'effondra à nouveau.

Elle l'avait oublié. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble était pulvérisé. Comme s'il n'avait fait que rêver toutes ces nuits passées avec elle. Il l'avait perdue définitivement. Oui, elle était vivante, mais elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il ne pourrait plus la caresser, l'embrasser ou la serrer contre lui.

Il n'avait même pas droit à une rupture propre. Il avait juste disparu de sa mémoire. Il n'existait plus.

En allant la voir à l'hôpital, Shikamaru était triste et stressé. Peut-être allait-elle se souvenir d'eux en le voyant ? Il faillit se précipiter pour la serrer contre lui, lui toucher son doux visage et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais non… Il voyait bien dans ses yeux de jade qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple camarade pour elle. Il l'avait perdue et en était dévasté.

Le coup de grâce fût quand elle lui dit "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié grand chose tu sais." Putain de merde !

 _'Comment ça pas grand chose ? Tu m'as oublié, moi ! Tu nous a oublié nous et c'était pas rien.'_ Avait-il eu envie de lui répondre. Mais il est resté muet. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Avec un arrière goût amer dans la bouche il se rappelait qu'à la base leur histoire n'avait été que sexuelle. De plus, comment lui dire que ça venait d'elle ? Qu'elle voulait juste perdre sa virginité ? Il y avait un contexte à tout ça : le début de la guerre, la peur de mourir à l'arrivée des batailles les plus rudes. Mais ce contexte n'existait plus à présent pour elle. Et il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu perdre sa virginité de cette manière en d'autres circonstances.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ça. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru et ça se serait très mal fini. Il le savait.  
Le désespoir s'empara de lui à mesure que Sakura lui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle était tellement loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.  
Et il ne pouvait rien lui expliquer. C'était tellement pathétique qu'il aurait pu en rire s'il n'était pas aussi effondré.

Puis Sakura lui demanda comment il allait. La douceur dans ses yeux l'émeut presque aux larmes. Elle pensait à lui, s'inquiétait pour lui. Et à nouveau, la petite flamme de l'espoir revint le hanter. S'il l'avait perdue, peut-être pouvait-il la reconquérir. Peut-être qu'il pouvait éveiller chez elle la même passion qu'auparavant.

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à venir me voir." Lui avait-il dit.  
Oui, il voulait être sûr qu'elle pense à lui si jamais…  
L'idée qu'elle soit sienne à nouveau lui redonna du courage et il la regarda avec tendresse en lui disant qu'il voulait qu'elle reste aider à l'hôpital pour le reste de la guerre.

Après cette satané guerre, il lui parlera. Maintenant, ce n'était pas le bon moment, même si son absence lui fendait le cœur.

* * *

Sakura tournait en rond. Tsunade elle-même lui avait interdit de quitter son lit d'hôpital, mais elle se sentait physiquement bien. A quoi cela servait-il d'attendre ?  
Et puis elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit car elle avait l'impression de devenir folle à force d'essayer de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait oublié. Ça et sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. Ce dernier souvenir lui pourfendait le cœur.

Il avait été si froid et impitoyable que ça la dégoûtait de l'aimer encore. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire au final ? Des centaines de fois elle avait essayé de se convaincre de ne plus l'aimer, mais rien n'avait marché. Et cette fois-ci, il a tenté de la tuer et à deux reprises !  
Elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de Kakashi et Naruto qui l'avaient sauvée in extremis. Ça faisait mal de se dire que celui qu'on aime a tenté de vous supprimer. Aurait-il au moins ressenti du remord s'il avait réussi ? Sûrement pas...

Oui, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait le voir pour le tuer. Et quelque part, elle le voulait vraiment, même si elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter le fardeau de la culpabilité. Mais ses réelles motivations, c'était de retrouver le Sasuke qu'elle aimait, avec l'espoir qu'il lui montrerait un peu d'affection. Elle voulait voir le Sasuke qu'elle aimait du fond de son cœur. Il était encore là quelque part. Elle le savait. Elle en était sûre.  
Mais il avait réellement essayé de la tuer. Alors, était-il perdu pour toujours ?

Bon sang, combien de temps avait-elle mis à digérer tout ça la première fois ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à s'en remettre ? Où l'avait conduite ses pensées ? C'était injuste qu'elle doive à nouveau passer par ces tourments alors qu'elle avait forcément dû les subir une première fois. Toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponses, c'était une torture.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime un homme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas digne de son amour ? Pourquoi...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura eut l'autorisation de sortir de son lit et d'aider les autres médic-nin à soigner les blessés. Ou plutôt, elle prit la décision d'arrêter de rester à ne rien faire pour prêter main forte à ses collègues, sans attendre la validation de Tsunade.

A quoi servait-il qu'elle reste au lit ? Elle allait bien. Bien mieux que ceux qui débarquaient à l'hôpital en tout cas. De plus, son aide était fortement nécessaire. Des dizaines de shinobis débarquaient avec des lésions plus ou moins importantes. Il fallait réagir vite et ses compétences étaient clairement appréciées.

Alors Sakura se mit au travail d'arrache-pied. Plus question de se morfondre avec sa peine de cœur pour Sasuke. Plus question de chercher à retrouver les deux mois qu'elle avait perdu. Elle décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui était important, c'était de sauver le plus de vies possibles.

Des blessures internes, des os brisés, des membres coupés… Elle eut parfaitement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pendant les jours qui suivirent.

"On dirait que ça se calme pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais prendre une pause Sakura."  
"Hum oui, je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir. J'ai un peu mal dans le bas du dos."  
"Tu veux que je regarde ça ?"  
"Non, ne gaspille pas ton chakra pour si peu. J'ai eu mal au dos toute la journée, mais je suis sûre que ça va passer avec un peu de repos."  
"Ok. A plus tard."

Sakura sortit respirer l'air frais du début de soirée. Elle s'assit et tenta de dénouer son dos, quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

"Oh, c'est toi Shikamaru ?"  
"Oui. Comment tu vas ? Pas trop dur ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté de la kunoichi.  
"Pour être honnête, un peu oui." Répondit-elle un peu gênée. "Mais je ne veux pas me plaindre. Le sort de ces blessés est bien pire que le mien. Et toi, comment tu vas ?" Demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
"Grâce au soutien de Naruto on réussit à sceller de plus en plus d'ennemis. C'est long mais encourageant."  
"Comment va Kakashi sensei ?"  
"Il a eu peur pour toi, tu sais. Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué si…" Mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour finir sa phrase.  
"Bien sûr que non Shikamaru. Il sait que tu as fait de ton mieux, j'en suis convaincue." Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
"J'aurais dû faire attention à te réceptionner correctement. J'aurais dû…"  
"Arrêtes de te culpabiliser, enfin !" Pesta-t-elle. "Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière."

Il hocha la tête en fixant le sol.  
"Je suis sérieuse Shikamaru. Arrête de te rendre responsable de ça. Je vais bien."  
Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Regarde-moi." Et il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard était doux mais ferme. "Je vais bien Shikamaru. Tu m'as sauvée ce jour-là. Il n'y a aucune raison de culpabiliser."

C'était les yeux les plus magnifiques du monde. Il était comme hypnotisé et donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour s'y noyer. Il avança sa main pour caresser sa joue, mais paniqua en se rendant compte de son geste et se gratta la nuque à la place. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de son faux pas, ses pensées tournées ailleurs tandis qu'elle grimaçait.

"Tu as mal ?"  
"Oui un peu. J'ai eu mal dans le bas du dos toute la journée. Sûrement par manque d'habitude de rester debout aussi longtemps."  
"Tu devrais aller voir Shizune pour qu'elle t'ausculte."  
"Oh non, ce n'est rien. Elle a autre chose à faire et sinon, je préfère autant qu'elle se repose. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement tout ce dont j'ai besoin." Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Mais Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

"Je préfère que tu ailles tout de même la voir."  
"Ne t'inquiète p-"  
"Si je m'inquiète justement. Allez, viens je t'emmène la voir."

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'était pas par galanterie, non. C'était une geste purement égoïste pour sentir la douceur de sa peau, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il avait besoin de ce contact, aussi furtif soit-il. Peut-être était-il devenu pathétique… Quelle importance ? Après ce qu'il avait perdu, il avait bien le droit de se raccrocher aux petites choses de la vie qui pouvaient lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort.

Arrivés dans le bureau où Shizune consultait une montagne de dossiers, Shikamaru s'excusa auprès d'elle avant de lui parler des douleurs de Sakura.

"Ce n'est sûrement rien Shizune. Je suis peut-être restée debout trop longtemps."  
"Peut-être, mais je vais t'examiner."  
"Surtout qu'elle était assise quand ça l'a reprit." Ajouta Shikamaru qui reçut un regard noir en récompense.  
"Merci Shikamaru. Par contre, je vais te demander de sortir le temps de l'examen."  
"Hum. Oui, bien sûr." Répondit-il en sortant de la pièce, avant de s'arrêter au seuil de la porte. "Sakura, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit."

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de choses et les joues de Sakura rougirent légèrement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi exactement. Elle hocha la tête en souriant timidement, avant de le regarder quitter la pièce.  
"Bon alors, Retire ton haut s'il te plaît et assieds-toi dos à moi, que je regarde ce dos."

En soupirant bruyamment, elle retira son haut et s'assit comme indiqué par Shizune. Cette dernière appliqua ses mains froides dans le bas de son dos et diffusa son chakra pour sonder l'intérieur de son corps.

"Alors, comment tu vas sinon, Sakura ?"  
"Tu veux dire, pour mon amnésie ?"  
"Hum hum." Acquiesca-t-elle.  
"Ben, toujours pareil, je ne me souviens de rien. après l'histoire 'Sasuke'"  
"Comment tu te sens à propos de ça ?"  
"Ben, pour être honnête, j'évite d'y penser en ce moment. Ça me rend folle de savoir que j'ai déjà dû remuer tout ça une première fois sans savoir si j'avais pu tourner la page et à quoi avait conclu mon cerveau."

Les mains de Shizune quittèrent enfin sa peau et elle se plaça devant elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

"Pour ton dos, tout va bien ! Sûrement du surmenage. Mais… si tu veux un conseil jeune fille, arrête de te torturer avec ce connard. Il n'en vaut pas la peine."  
Sakura tiqua sur le gros mot. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de langage de la jeune femme, ce qui la surprit fortement.  
"Et comment je suis censée faire ça ?" Demanda-t-elle l'air blasé. "Oh, est-ce qu'on en avait parlé ensemble et que je ne m'en souviens plus ?"  
"Non, on n'en avait pas parlé. Mais si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais dit la même chose que maintenant. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment faire, mais tu dois réaliser qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi, quand bien même il reviendrait parmi nous."

Sakura baissa la tête, songeuse.  
"Souviens-toi de comment il était avec toi. Que t'a-t-il apporté de bon ? Et là… vu ce qu'il est devenu… Pfff franchement, il te rendrait tellement malheureuse, Sakura. Tu mérites mieux que ça."

On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, alors Shizune devait sûrement dire la vérité au vu de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Une partie d'elle savait depuis bien longtemps tout ça, mais elle était en plein déni. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi refusait-elle d'accepter le fait que Sasuke n'était pas bon pour elle ? Putain, il lui avait même demandé de tuer cette fille, son équipière en plus ! Quel genre de psychopathe était-il devenu ?

Shizune avait raison. Même s'il revenait à Konoha maintenant, il resterait le froid et distant Sasuke qui n'avait que faire d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face et qu'elle voit les choses avec lucidité.  
"Hé… ne pleure pas Sakura."

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

"Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, je suis désolée.  
"Non, tu as raison. Il faut peut-être que je fasse le deuil de mon amour de jeunesse."  
"Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu as une vie à vivre et elle a intérêt à être géniale !" Déclara-t-elle en riant, contaminant la mine renfrognée de Sakura au passage.  
"Tu as raison. Il me faut… juste un peu de temps."  
"Et pourquoi pas tourner la page avec un beau shinobi de Suna ou d'Iwa par exemple ?"  
"Shizune ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ?" S'indigna Sakura en rougissant.  
"Allez, ne me dit pas qu'aucun n'a trouvé grâce à tes yeux, hein ?"

Sakura regarda son aîné avec gêne en sentant son visage bouillir littéralement. Puis Shizune éclata de rire, sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille aux joues rouges. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura la rejoignit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, mais relâcher la pression était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura sortit brusquement de son fou rire en sentant une douleur perçante dans son ventre.

"Aïe ! Ah… "  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça va Sakura ?"  
"Ah ! Je ne sais pas. C'est très violent là et dans le ventre maintenant."  
Elle grimaçait et se tenait le ventre, complètement courbée sur sa chaise.  
"Allonge-toi et montre-moi ton ventre."

Sakura se leva mais s'accroupit immédiatement par terre, la douleur s'intensifiant à la limite du supportable. Shizune l'aida à se relever. La força à se relever même, pour l'allonger sur la table d'examen à côté. Elle dû également utiliser la force pour écarter ses mains crispées sur son abdomen, avant d'apposer les siennes, luisantes d'une lueur verte caractéristique.

"Ne bouge pas Sakura. Reste calme, je regarde ce qui ne va pas."  
La jeune fille rassembla toute sa volonté pour faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais la douleur était toujours aussi intense. La mâchoire crispée, elle tentait de retenir ses cris.  
"Oh bordel…" Souffla Shizune.

Au même instant, Sakura sentit un flot s'échapper entre ses jambes.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?"  
Elle pleurait et paniquait complètement.

"Shizune, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !"  
"Euh… Je… Attends, je vais t'administrer un anti-douleur de suite. Laisse-moi travailler et je t'expliquerai après."

La peur l'étreignait, alors comment pouvait-elle attendre patiemment ?

Shizune prépara une seringue d'antalgique qu'elle injecta directement dans l'abdomen de Sakura. Puis elle prépara en vitesse une bassine d'eau qu'elle positionna entre les jambes de Sakura.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
"Plus tard."  
"Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Explique-moi Shizune, maintenant !" Exigea-t-elle.

La médic-nin aux cheveux châtain hésita un instant, puis soupira avant de regarder Sakura droit dans les yeux.

"Sakura… Tu fais une fausse couche." Dit-elle timidement.

Son esprit devint blanc. Vide. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle porter un enfant puisqu'elle n'était avec personne et vierge de surcroît !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura vient de découvrir qu'elle faisait une fausse couche ce qui chamboule complètement sa vision des choses par rapport à son amnésie. Elle se croyait vierge, alors que lui était-il arrivé ?  
> Mais elle devra surmonter ça vite car la guerre continue et s'accélère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le chapitre que certains ont déjà lu alors que j'avais oublié de mettre le chapitre 5. Désolée pour le bazar !

"Sakura… Tu fais une fausse couche."

Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. De quoi parlait-elle ? C'était impossible. Elle devait se tromper. Forcément !  
"Non, non, non. Tu dis n'importe quoi Shizune.. C'est impossible. Impossible !" Bégaya-t-elle.  
"Sakura, je t'assure que c'est bien ça. Il n'y a aucun doute." Dit doucement Shizune, les yeux emplis de compassion.  
Sakura était abasourdie. Des milliers de questions se pressaient dans sa tête qui était sur le point d'exploser. Shizune l'aida à retirer son short et sa culotte. Ils étaient en sang.

En sang…

La jeune fille se mit à trembler. Était-elle réellement en train de faire une fausse couche ? Comment ça pouvait être possible ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle. Jamais de petit ami, même !  
Avec douceur et humanité, Shizune expliquait à Sakura ce qu'elle faisait, mais les mots avaient peine à atteindre l'esprit tourmenté de la jeune fille. Elle était en état de choc. A un point tel que la douleur physique passait au second plan. Ou bien était-ce le résultat de l'injection d'anti-douleur ?

L'aîné collecta l'eau de la bassine dans ses mains, en une énorme bulle, avant de la faire transférer à l'intérieur de la patiente via son vagin. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait soigné les blessures causées par la perte de l'embryon et qu'à présent, elle évacuait ce qu'il restait de sang. La fraîcheur de l'eau l'électrisa et la ramena à la réalité.

"Shizune. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais été… intime avec qui que ce soit."  
La médic-nin reporta son regard dans les yeux de jade luisant de larmes de son amie.  
"Je suis désolée Sakura, mais tu n'es plus vierge. C'est un fait."  
"Attends, c'est normal chez les kunoichis de rompre notre hymen sans... pénétration. C'est le cas de beaucoup de sportives de haut niveau, et nous également, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Oui, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, c'est bien un embryon que ton corps a rejeté." Ajouta-t-elle fébrilement. "D'après sa taille, tu n'étais enceinte que de quelques semaines, peut-être un mois."

Sakura se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Elle s'effondrait. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle pensait ne rien avoir oublié d'important dans cette amnésie, mais elle se trompait lourdement. Elle avait eu une relation sexuelle, mais avec qui ?

"Putain ! Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?! Qui est-ce ? Qui m'a fait ça ?!"  
"Je ne sais pas… Je suis désolée."

Sakura cherchait et faisait le tour de tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait et de tous les shinobis qu'elle avait rencontré depuis son accident. Aucun n'était proche d'elle. Aucun ne lui avait montré d'affection. C'est alors qu'une idée sordide s'imposa à elle.  
"Et si… et si ce n'était pas consenti ?" Dit-elle la voix cassée.

Shizune détourna son regard vers le sol.  
"En fait, c'est assez probable. Quelques cas de viols dans les campements ont été relayés…"  
Sakura se remit à trembler et à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Shizune enveloppa la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle pour tenter de la consoler.  
"Non ! C'est un cauchemar ! Qui peut faire un truc pareil ?!"  
"Tu sais comment c'est en temps guerre..." Répondit une shizune très mal à l'aise.

Oui, toutes les kunoichis ont été sensibilisées au sexe comme arme de guerre dès lors qu'elles passaient genin. On leur apprenait à éviter les situations à risque, à reconnaître un comportement déplacé et à arrêter l'acte avant qu'il ne soit commis. Néanmoins, ça arrivait. Certains hommes n'étaient pas capable de se retenir. D'autres étaient carrément excités par le fait de violenter une femme.  
"Non, je ne me serais pas laissée faire. Je me connais. Je me serais défendue."  
"Tu sais… certaines femmes, aussi fortes soient-elles, se retrouvent parfois à subir un tel acte sans oser se rebeller. Dans certains cas, il s'agit d'un ami, d'un homme que tout le monde aime ou qui a un pouvoir hiérarchique sur sa victime et celle-ci se sent prise au piège. Elle pense qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre lui, que personne ne la croira ou bien, que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle subisse en silence."

Sakura se remit à pleurer bruyamment ce qui brisa le cœur de Shizune. Elle n'aimait pas la faire souffrir avec la triste réalité, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'étaient plus une enfant. Ça ne servait à rien de lui faire croire que tout ça ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Certains viols étaient même d'une banalité déconcertante. Même les kunoichis n'étaient pas épargnées par le sentiment de culpabilité, bien qu'elles soient les victimes dans ces cas-là.

De plus, le grand méchant loup n'avait bien souvent pas l'apparence d'une bête sanguinaire. La plupart du temps c'étaient des hommes respectés, avec du charisme et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
Quand bien même, Shizune devait essayer d'amoindrir la douleur de son amie. Trouver les mots justes.

"Allez Sakura… On ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être qu'au contraire tu as trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un beau ninja ? L'un de ceux de Suna ou d'Iwa dont je te parlais juste avant !" Minauda-t-elle pour abaisser la tension.  
"Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ?" Éclata-t-elle. "Pourquoi aucun garçon n'est venu me voir à l'hôpital ? Personne n'est venu à part mes amis. Personne ne s'est inquiété pour moi..."

Et elle repartit dans une crise de lames à laquelle Shizune se sentait impuissante. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Seuls ses amis proches étaient venus la voir. Aucun petit ami n'en faisait parti.

* * *

Shikamaru courait comme un fou hors de la structure qui servait d'hôpital. La panique s'était emparée de lui. Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans un tel merdier ?  
Inquiet pour Sakura, il avait écouté à la porte l'examen de Shizune. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait surpris allait au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Déjà, un premier coup de couteau quand il l'entendit se morfondre sur ce connard de Sasuke. Elle était donc revenu au stade où elle l'aimait comme une folle ? Il en était malade. Quand elle était avec lui, il avait senti que son ex-équipier ne comptait plus pour elle. Elle ne voyait que lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait oublié, il devait attendre qu'elle fasse à nouveau le choix d'avancer sans Sasuke. C'était tellement injuste.

Dieu que c'était bon d'entendre Shizune lui conseiller exactement de faire ça : passer à autre chose. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait embrassée pour la remercier ! Il jubilait. Peut-être qu'elle écouterait cette voix de la raison. Shizune était une femme sage et raisonnable. Elle avait participé à l'entraînement de Sakura et était donc une figure essentielle dans sa vie. Il fallait que Sakura l'écoute.

Sauf que juste après, elle conseillait à la jeune fille de se trouver un copain parmi les ninjas étrangers de l'alliance. Non mais à quoi jouait-elle ?! De quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ? Voulait-elle mettre cette toute jeune fille dans les bras de n'importe quel ninja ? N'avait-elle donc aucun sens patriotique ?

Mais soudain, Sakura cria de douleur. Que se passait-il ? Shikamaru fulminait de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'avait-elle ? Était-ce grave ? Il se félicitait d'avoir forcé Sakura à passer voir Shizune.

Et puis le couperet tomba. Une fausse couche… Son esprit se vida d'un coup. Plus aucune pensée ne circulait à ce moment-là tandis que ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Sakura était donc enceinte... de lui ? Elle portait son enfant ? Son enfant, bordel ! Ils avaient conçu un bébé ensemble ! L'image de Sakura portant son enfant dans ses bras lui apparut soudain et il eut envie de pleurer. Il la voyait si belle, couvant cet enfant d'un doux regard emplit d'amour, avant de le regarder lui, un sourire éblouissant son merveilleux visage.

Une partie de lui avait envie de voir ce rêve se réaliser, bien que cette idée l'effrayait également au plus haut point. Il était bien trop jeune pour devenir père, bon sang ! Mais… Sakura serait une mère merveilleuse. Aucun doute là-dessus. Et il serait le plus chanceux des hommes si...

Shikamaru sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Sakura était désespérée. Elle se croyait toujours vierge et réalisait que non, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Elle était affolée et c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Aussi compliqué que ça pouvait être, il aurait dû essayer de lui expliquer.

Devait-il entrer maintenant le lui dire ? Devait-il la rassurer ? En était-il capable ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas encore plus paniquer ? Le doute le paralysait. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle était la meilleure solution ?

_"Qui est-ce ? Qui m'a fait ça ?!"_ Cracha Sakura derrière la porte. Shikamaru grimaça au ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle disait ça comme si leur relation était horrible et dégoûtante. Comme s'il l'avait intentionnellement fait tomber enceinte.

Mais quelque part c'était vrai. En fait, il n'avait même pas demandé à Sakura si elle prenait un moyen de contraception. Il avait juste profité des moments avec elle sans se soucier des conséquences. Il réalisait qu'il avait toujours considéré la grossesse comme un problème féminin, inconsciemment bien sûr. Mais il aurait dû s'en inquiéter. Il aurait dû anticiper. Oui, c'était elle qui voulait perdre sa virginité et qui était venue le voir dans ce but, mais il aurait dû être plus responsable dans cette histoire.

Puis un mot de la conversation derrière la porte atterra le jeune stratège : "viol". Bon sang, Sakura croyait qu'elle avait été violée ? C'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire ça. Elle devait savoir et tant pis pour les conséquences.  
Sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta net en entendant Shizune lui dire : "Dans certains cas il s'agit d'un ami, d'un homme que tout le monde aime ou qui a un pouvoir hiérarchique et sa victime se sent prise au piège."

Un ami… Un homme avec un pouvoir hiérarchique… Son corps se couvrit d'une pellicule de sueur froide. Et s'il était accusé de viol ? Si Sakura ne croyait pas son histoire hautement louche, soit dit en passant, comme quoi elle lui aurait demandé de la dépuceler ? Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et enfonça ses doigts dans son crâne à s'en arracher le cuir chevelu.

D'un coup, il fit demi-tour et sortit de l'hôpital d'appoint sans un bruit avant de courir pour s'éloigner au plus vite de tout ce merdier. Ok, il avait été lâche, mais il ne pouvait pas passer pour un violeur. Ça le détruirait.

* * *

Sakura ne dormit que par intermittence cette nuit-là. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Et tout ce qu'elle ignorait la tuait.  
On toqua à la porte et elle vit apparaître Ino. Immédiatement, la présence de son amie la réconforta et elle sourit aussi chaleureusement qu'elle en était capable.

"Hé grand front, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Shizune m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien mais sans m'en dire plus." Dit la blonde avec une grande douceur dans sa voix.  
Elle s'inquiétait. C'était touchant.  
"Ino tu tombes bien. J'ai besoin de te parler. Vraiment." Dit Sakura en grimaçant.  
"Ok. Je t'écoute." Répondit la blonde en s'asseyant près du lit d'hôpital.

Ino était nerveuse. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.  
"Je ne sais pas comment dire ça de la bonne manière, alors je vais juste le dire." Elle inspira longuement avant de reprendre. "J'ai fait une fausse couche hier soir."  
Les yeux d'Ino commencèrent à se rétrécir avant de s'agrandir avec le choc de cette nouvelle.  
"Mais… depuis quand tu… tu… tu avais quelqu'un ?"  
"Hé merde, j'espérais que tu savais quelque chose. J'en sais rien figure-toi. J'étais apparemment…" Dire ce mot lui était difficile. "J'étais enceinte depuis un mois environ et… bah je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux mois, alors…" Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération en fermant les yeux. "Bordel, je croyais être encore vierge, merde !"

Ino ne savait pas quoi répondre.C'était trop soudain, trop bizarre. Sakura avait des relations sexuelles et ne lui avait rien dit ? A bien y réfléchir, elle se sentait même vexée, mais fit taire ce sentiment égoïste.  
"Tu n'as aucune idée de qui pourrait-être le… père ?"

Sakura secoua lentement la tête, l'air dépitée.  
"Dis-moi Ino, je ne t'ai parlé d'aucun garçon ? Peut-être un shinobi d'une autre nation ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu trainer avec un garçon ?"  
"Non franchement, je ne vois pas." Répondit la blonde après avoir longuement réfléchi.  
"Putain." Ragea-t-elle. "Si ça se trouve j'ai été violée. Tu te rends compte ? Shizune m'a dit qu'il y avait eu quelques cas dans les campements. J'ai tellement peur que c'est ce qui me soit arrivé."

Elle serra ses jambes contre son torse et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes. Ino se leva aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre elle.  
"Mais non voyons. C'est pas possible. Personne n'aurait osé toucher à l'apprentie de Tsunade, cette furie à la force surhumaine et au front immense !"

Malgré sa peine, Sakura ne put contenir un léger rictus au plus grand bonheur de son amie.  
"Arrête. La plupart ne savent pas qui je suis."  
"Tu rigoles ? Tu participes aux meetings du matin et aux débriefings du soir. Tu gères souvent l'hôpital de secours et tu es allée au front prêter main forte. Tout le monde sait qui tu es voyons."

Elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Les paroles d'Ino avaient tout de même un peu apaisée Sakura.  
"J'espère que tu as raison."  
"Tu sais quoi Sakura ? En fait, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas été violée. Plus j'y pense et plus c'est évident."  
"En quoi c'est évident ?" S'étonna-t-elle, un regain d'espoir dans les yeux.  
"En fait, chaque fois que je te voyais, je te trouvais heureuse."  
"Heureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça ?"  
"Et bien… avec cette guerre, tout le monde est anxieux, sous-tension. Les gens pleurent, sont effondrés ou bien paniqués. Les sourires se font rares. Mais toi, tu souriais beaucoup. Je pensais que c'était pour donner du courage aux autres. Franchement j'étais admirative de ton sang-froid et ta capacité à aller de l'avant. Mais au final, je pense que tu étais juste heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un de spécial pour toi."

Sakura réfléchit longuement aux paroles de son amie. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait vécu une histoire d'amour ? Ou bien une relation y ressemblant ? Si c'était bien le cas alors elle n'avait apparemment pas perdu de temps pour lui donner sa virginité.  
"J'admets que ton raisonnement est logique. Et je préfère ça à la version du… viol." Dit-elle avec une grimace. "Mais dans ce cas, de qui s'agit-il ? Shizune m'a aussi dit qu'il se pouvait que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas du tout. Aucun garçon n'est venu me voir à l'hôpital à part Naruto et Kakashi. Ah oui, Shikamaru aussi, mais c'est parce qu'il culpabilisait pour mon amnésie."  
"Je ne sais pas Sakura. Votre relation était apparemment secrète, puisque je n'étais même pas au courant." Répondit-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. "Du coup, il ne doit pas oser venir te rendre visite s'il sait que tu as perdu la mémoire."  
"Il aurait tout de même pu essayer de me faire retrouver la mémoire justement. C'est sûrement qu'il s'en fout de moi. Si ça se trouve, il voulait juste coucher avec moi et maintenant il est bien content de ne pas avoir la lourde tâche de me dégager."  
"Ou alors il est mort sur le champ de bataille…"

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux à cette théorie. Dans ce cas-là, elle ne saurait jamais qui il était et la nature de leur relation. Mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que dans ce cas-là, elle avait sûrement des sentiments pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas donné sa virginité à n'importe qui.

"En tout cas, t'as pas d'bol, grand front." Reprit Ino en soupirant. "T'as réussi à tomber enceinte malgré le contraceptif de Tsunade."  
"Le contraceptif ? J'étais sous contraception ? J'avais donc prévu de… Ouah ! C'est dingue. J'aurais jamais cru ça de moi. Enfin, pas maintenant en tout cas."  
"Mais non, bécasse ! Avant le début des combats, l'équipe médical a distribué un contraceptif puissant, efficace pour trois mois, à toutes les kunoichis le désirant. Néanmoins, Tsunade a insisté auprès des kunoichis de Konoha pour qu'on le prenne toutes sans exception."  
"Donc je savais, non, je pensais, que je ne pourrais pas tomber enceinte…"  
"Oui. C'est vraiment pas de chance car il est efficace à 99,99% ! Il a été mis au point par Tsunade il y a des années de cela."

Sakura avait largement de quoi réfléchir. Au début de la guerre, elle avait pris un contraceptif presque infaillible. A présent, le fait qu'elle ait donné sa virginité ne lui semblait pas si déconnant. Elle aimerait tant se souvenir. Dans quel état d'esprit était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un shinobi de l'alliance ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu des projets d'avenir ?

Avait-elle vécu une véritable histoire d'amour ? Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur et un petit sourire s'imposa sur son visage. Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi beau, mais elle pouvait bien rêver un peu.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Shikamaru n'eut pas le courage de passer voir Sakura de nouveau. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle pense avoir été violée. De plus, il était maintenant terrorisé qu'elle découvre que c'était lui le père de l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu. Il avait peur d'être accusé de viol, mais surtout qu'elle, elle le pense.

Chaque fois que le doux visage de Sakura lui apparaissait, il se disait que l'heure n'était plus à la romance. Il essaiera de la reconquérir quand la guerre sera finie, s'ils étaient encore vivants bien sûr. Et pour cela, il fallait finir cette satanée guerre !

D'ailleurs à présent, tout commençait à se précipiter. Leur ennemi s'est révélé être Obito Uchiwa, dont Shikamaru n'avait jamais entendu parler avant ça. Et il travaillait de concert avec Madara Uchiwa, fraîchement ressuscité grâce à Edo Tensei. Décidément, ces Uchiwa étaient vraiment galère ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Les Uchiwa avaient l'avantage et ont marqué un grand coup en ressuscitant Jûbi. La lutte semblait perdue. Le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Shikamaru oeuvrait avec Ino et Chôji. Ensemble ils relayaient les stratégies élaborées par son père au QG de l'alliance. Ils donnaient beaucoup de mal à leurs ennemis, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'arrivaient pas à vraiment renverser la tendance.

Puis tout à coup, Jûbi envoya une nouvelle orbe démoniaque, mais cette fois, pas contre les ninjas sur le terrain. Non, cette fois, il visait le QG. Il visait son père.  
Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se mit à transpirer et à trembler de panique. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant, bordel !  
Et au lieu de s'enfuir, Shikaku préféra rester au QG pour transmettre sa toute dernière stratégie afin de stopper les attaques de Jûbi à l'ensemble des ninjas de l'alliance. Il donna sa vie pour tenter de leur décrocher la victoire.

Putain ! Shikamaru ne pouvait même pas dire au revoir à son père, lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il fera tout pour le rendre fier ! Non… l'instant d'après c'était fini. Shikaku Nara, chef du clan Nara n'existait plus. Il venait de perdre son père. Jamais plus il ne le verrait. Jamais plus il n'écouterait ses conseils. Jamais plus il ne jouerait au shogi avec lui.

Après avoir perdu son maître, c'était maintenant au tour de son père de le quitter. Il réprima un haut le cœur. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer.

Il baissa les yeux sur Ino, en pleurs, car elle aussi venait de perdre son père au QG. Chôji prononça son nom avec hésitation. Avec appréhension même. Et Shikamaru réalisa qu'il avait peur de le voir craquer. Alors non, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Surtout pas après le sacrifice de son père. Il allait être plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa courte vie.

"On est en guerre. Trêve de bavardages inutiles."

C'était son devoir de montrer l'exemple.

"Idem pour toi, Ino."

Elle aussi ne devait pas perdre de temps. Leur deuil devrait attendre. Ils devraient faire sans. Ino le comprit et sécha ses larmes du revers de la main.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à suivre les instructions de mon père."

'Merci papa. Je suis fier de toi.' Pensa-t-il.

Au loin, il aperçut la chevelure rose de Sakura. Elle se battait avec acharnement et ne lâchait rien. Elle aussi avait laissé ses problèmes de côté le temps d'en finir avec cette guerre. Il pria un instant pour que la jolie kunoichi survive. Il n'était plus question de la garder à l'abri dans l'hôpital à présent. Il ne pouvait plus assurer sa sécurité. De plus, la force et les compétences de la jeune fille étaient trop importantes pour s'en passer.

* * *

L'arbre divin étendit ses racines et dépouilla les shinobis qu'il attrapait de leur chakra. Des dizaines avaient péri en une fraction de seconde. Les ninjas restant paniquaient. Ils se mettaient à fuir à toutes jambes, la peur de la mort ravageant même les meilleurs d'entre-eux.  
Ils étaient pourtant tous recouvert du chakra protecteur de Naruto, mais l'arbre divin s'en repaissait comme d'un enrobage chocolaté, avant de suçoter leur substance vitale, comme un cœur fondant.

Pas assez rapide, Shikamaru se fit toucher par une racine. Immédiatement, il sentit sa vitalité le quitter et s'écroula inerte sur le sol dur. Par miracle, le jeune shinobi put se défaire du lien qui menaçait de prendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.  
Chôji et Ino se précipitèrent sur lui dès qu'ils le découvrirent étendu au sol. Il avait les joues creusées, les traits fatigués et les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il faisait peur à voir comme s'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Son meilleur ami releva son buste et tient sa tête contre lui. Ino versa une larme et appelait à l'aide.

Bizarrement, Shikamaru n'avait plus peur. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Fini de souffrir, il était prêt à passer l'arme à gauche. Il allait rejoindre son père et ce n'était pas si mal. Il allait aussi revoir Asuma. Ça lui plaisait bien comme plan.

Une douce sensation se diffusa dans ton son corps à partir de son ventre. Était-ce la mort qui arrivait ? Non, au contraire. On l'empêchait de partir. Il ouvra péniblement les yeux pour découvrir Sakura agenouillée devant lui à tenter de le maintenir en vie. Elle essayait de le sauver. Il eut envie de lui sourire, mais n'en était pas capable. Elle était si belle malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage.

A ce moment-là, l'aura rouge flamboyante de Naruto se matérialisa à nouveau autour du shinobi à terre, à la surprise de tout ceux qui l'entourait. Shikamaru entendit Ino expliquer à tous qu'elle sentait par la télépathie qu'il s'agissait du profond désir de Naruto de sauver tous ses compagnons. Shikamaru en eut un pincement au coeur. Il se remémora que cet idiot en faisait toujours trop pour les autres. Il donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même pour les aider, sans faiblir ni faire aucun compromis. Et il dû admettre que c'était bien à cause de Naruto si lui-même avait changé en la personne responsable qu'il était à présent.  
Shikamaru soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer de ses souffrances. Il devait être là pour Naruto, comme lui l'avait été là pour eux tous.

"Papa, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais voilà, Naruto m'interdit de venir te rejoindre." Dit-il tout haut d'une voix fébrile.  
"Arrête Shikamaru, tu ne dois pas parler." Le sermona Sakura. "J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir."

Il regarda la médic-nin, une pointe d'espoir réchauffant son cœur.  
"Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Sakura plissa les yeux, l'air interrogateur. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans chaleur.

"Toi alors… Toi aussi tu penses aux autres avant tout. Non, je ne me souviens pas, mais ne t'en préoccupes pas. Il faut maintenant que tu te relèves et que tu te battes. J'te rappelle que Naruto a besoin de notre aide à tous."

Naruto… Oui, elle avait raison. Pour le moment il ne devait penser qu'à lui. Alors il puisa de la force dans le souvenir des épreuves que le jeune garçon avait dû affronter seul. Il jura qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais être seul à nouveau. Naruto dégageait un charisme unique qui lui donnait envie de marcher à ses côtés, d'être là pour lui. D'avancer avec lui.

Naruto n'avait pas de frère pour l'épauler, alors Shikamaru décida à ce moment-là que ce rôle devait lui revenir. Il devait survivre et se battre pour devenir le conseiller de Naruto au moment où il deviendrait Hokage.

Shikamaru puisa dans ses dernières forces et se redressa sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis autour de lui. Tous se réjouissaient de le voir tiré d'affaire. C'est alors que Tsunade arriva juste devant lui et apposa la paume de sa main droite sur son front. Instantanément, Shikamaru recouvra l'ensemble de ses forces. Il sentit son corps déborder de vitalité et ce sentiment était jouissif. Il allait se battre pour sauver le monde shinobi tel qu'il existait et aussi pour Naruto.

Le sourire éclatant de Sakura l'éblouit un instant. Il se battrait aussi pour elle. Pour eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerre est finie, la vie reprend son cours. Sakura essaye de trouver sa place dans le nouveau Konoha en paix. Sasuke est emprisonné et elle se demande quels sont ses sentiments à son égard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça y est, je suis à jour par rapport à FF.net avec ce chapitre que j'ai posté hier soir. Il n'y aura plus de problème d'oubli de chapitre ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'avais oublié le chapitre 5 et suis passée du 4 au 6... Pas terrible pour la compréhension. Désolée pour le désagrément.

La guerre était finie. L’alliance avait remporté la victoire au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Konoha avaient pu pleurer ses morts et à présent, les villageois aspiraient au calme, au retour de la normalité et de la paix.

C’était une période assez bizarre pour Sakura, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste. La guerre avait été rude et traumatisante. Elle se sentait chanceuse d’avoir survécu, mais comment se réjouir en constatant toutes les pertes humaines parmi les shinobis de l’alliance. Ino avait perdu son père et Hinata son cousin. Sakura savait qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre, alors elle s’efforçait de sourire et de donner de sa personne à tous ceux qui souffraient bien plus qu’elle, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. En tant que médic-nin, elle passait ses journées à l’hôpital à soigner les blessés. Le soir elle travaillait avec acharnement sur un projet de construction d’un orphelinat qui serait un véritable havre de paix et une chance pour ces enfants démunis.

Et puis, Sasuke était revenu au village. Après avoir aidé Naruto à vaincre Kaguya, il a d’abord voulu tuer les kages et les bijûs pour rebâtir un monde sans part d’ombre. Pour cela, il voulait commencer par supprimer Naruto qui était devenu le réceptacle de tous les démons à queues, et contenait donc leur chakra à tous. Quand il a exposé son dessein, le cœur de Sakura s’est brisé. Elle s’est rendue compte qu’elle espérait que sa folie soit derrière lui, mais réalisait que ce n’était qu’une illusion. Il était pire qu’avant.

Alors Sakura tenta une nouvelle fois de faire revenir Sasuke à la raison. De le convaincre de renoncer à cette folie. Elle pleura. Elle s’abaissa à le supplier. Elle puisa dans toute la foule de sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour lui pour le ramener vers la lumière.

Qu’espérait-elle franchement ? Sa réponse fut la même que toutes les autres fois : la rabaisser en lui disant qu’elle était lourde. Mais cette fois, il la fit taire en la plongeant dans un genjutsu qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Après son réveil, elle eut peur pour Naruto… et également pour Sasuke. Malgré tout, il était important pour elle, elle ne pouvait le nier. Alors elle partit avec Kakashi à la vallée de la fin et les découvrit aux portes de la mort, tous deux avec un bras arraché. Sakura se précipita pour les soigner en même temps, quand soudain, Sasuke fit une chose parfaitement inattendue : il s’excusa auprès d’elle. Il lui demanda pardon pour tout ce qu’il avait fait.

Quel sale con ! Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversés à cause de lui, un simple pardon devrait suffire ?

Le pire était que oui, c’était suffisant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Pas maintenant. Car il était bel et bien de retour à Konoha. Il était revenu. Naruto avait réussi. Il avait enfin tenu sa promesse, aussi stupide fût-elle.

Quand bien même, Sakura lui en voulait. Et elle s’en voulait à elle-même. Elle n’avait jamais été capable de le faire revenir. C’était Naruto qui avait réussi. Elle ne représentait donc rien pour lui ? Elle n’était pas suffisante.

Elle repensait à tout ça chaque jour depuis lors. Peu importait le dévouement dont elle avait fait preuve, elle savait qu’elle ne serait jamais suffisante pour lui. Elle n’était que la cinquième roue du carrosse. La fille inutile qu’on avait collé à l’équipe 7. Elle serait toujours de trop.

Kakashi était devenu le sixième hokage. Naruto était le héros de guerre. Sasuke attendait son jugement en prison. L’équipe sept n’existait plus de toute façon.

Depuis ce jour, elle se consacrait à l’hôpital et à ce projet d’orphelinat. Elle vivait pour elle-même et tentait de quitter l’ombre de ces ex-coéquipiers.

“Sakura, je peux te poser une question ?” Lui demanda un jour Naruto.  
“Bien sûr.”  
“Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rendre visite à Sasuke dans sa cellule ?”

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Oh et puis merde. La vérité n’allait pas le tuer.  
“Parce que je ne suis personne pour lui.”  
“C’est pas vrai Sakura. Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai.”  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Il pouvait croire ce qu’il voulait. Elle savait à quoi s’en tenir.

“Alors tu le laisses tomber ?”  
Elle le foudroya du regard. C’était injuste. Il tirait sur la corde sensible.  
“Non, pas du tout. Je serai toujours là pour lui. Mais j’en ai marre de me rabaisser à lui donner mon affection alors qu’il n’en veut pas.”  
“Bien sûr qu’il en veut. Il en a besoin, mais… il ne sait pas le dire.”  
“Et s’il ne le disait pas parce qu’il n’en voulait pas, tout simplement ?”

Naruto posa un regard triste sur elle. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient le don de l’amadouer. C’était un pouvoir insensé dont il n’avait même pas conscience.  
“Il me demande de tes nouvelles, tu sais ?”  
“Pas la peine de mentir Naruto. Il ne ferait jamais ça.” Répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
“Je t’assure que c’est vrai. C’est comme ça que j’ai su que tu n’allais pas le voir. Je crois qu’il a besoin que tu viennes. Il a besoin de sentir que tu lui as pardonné. Il a besoin d’avoir ses amis près de lui.”

Cette conversation tourna dans sa tête le restant de la journée. Naruto n’avait pas tort. Sasuke avait sûrement besoin d’eux, de Naruto et d’elle aussi. Soit, c’était Naruto qui était le plus précieux à ses yeux, mais peut-être qu’il avait aussi besoin d’elle. Et puis, si elle lui avait pardonné, alors elle devait le lui montrer.

Le lendemain, Sakura se rendit à la prison et remplit toutes les formalités pour voir Sasuke. Son cœur battait fort et elle sentait ses genoux vaciller à mesure qu’elle approchait de la cellule. L’endroit était sombre et la mettait très mal à l’aise. Les gardes s’arrêtèrent devant les barreaux d’une cellule du fond et Sakura vit son ancien coéquipier, les yeux bandés et les bras entravés, tranquillement assis sur son lit.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. L’image qui s’offrait à elle était pathétique et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Naruto était peiné qu’elle ne vienne pas le voir. Il était seul, abandonné. Il aurait pu s’enfuir. Il aurait pu conquérir un pays. Il en avait la puissance. Mais il était revenu à Konoha et il était prêt à subir les conséquences de ses actes. C’était beau et profondément triste à voir.

Oui, il avait besoin d’elle également. Pas seulement de Naruto. Elle le voyait à présent.

“Sakura.”  
Le son de son prénom soufflé par cette voix reconnaissable entre mille la fit sursauter. Sakura fit signe aux gardes de la laisser seule avec lui. Une fois chose faite, elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur sa voix afin de ne pas trahir son émoi.  
“Salut Sasuke. Comment te sens-tu ?”

Elle ne put s’empêcher de se fustiger de n’avoir su trouver une meilleure première question, mais c’était bien la base d’une conversation, non ?  
“Aussi bien que je peux l’espérer.”  
“Tu es bien traité ?”  
“Hum.”  
“Excuses-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Je…”  
Que dire ? Comment le dire ? C’était compliqué.

“Tu avais besoin de temps.”

Sa remarque la surprit. Il n’était pas dupe bien au contraire. Et sa remarque indiquait qu’il voulait de l’honnêteté. Sakura lui sourit, même s’il ne pouvait pas la voir.  
“Oui c’est exact. J’avais besoin de temps.”

Puis Sakura se mit à lui décrire la vie qu’elle menait depuis la guerre face à un Sasuke silencieux mais attentif.

Depuis lors, Sakura passait le voir chaque jour ou presque. Elle lui apportait une pomme ou un autre fruit qu’elle épluchait et découpait minutieusement avant de glisser les morceaux entre les lèvres de son ami. Avec les repas servis ici, elle se disait que des fruits devaient être plaisant.

Il était majoritairement silencieux et Sakura lui décrivait ses journées, la vie à Konoha et le quotidien des amis qu’il connaissait. Elle avait l’habitude de ses silences, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

La jeune fille passa également beaucoup de temps à s’interroger à propos de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle repensait à l’enfant follement amoureuse qu’elle avait été, mais conclut vite que cette phase appartenait au passé. Il était toujours très important pour elle et elle éprouvait une grande affection à son égard. Mais était-ce de l’amour ? Rien n’était moins sûr.

Elle était toujours attirée par lui, c’était certain. D’ailleurs elle passait une grande partie de son temps avec lui à observer ses lèvres rosées et ses cheveux noirs et gracieux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau dans une telle position ? Il n’avait pas de peigne, non ? Comment faisait-il ?

Elle se mordait la lèvre en fixant ses lèvres tandis qu’un quartier de clémentine juteuse y disparaissait. Elle n’avait pas pensé à mal en lui apportant des fruits. C’était juste pour égayer sa journée, mais son esprit perfide transformait ces moments en fantasmes érotiques. Est-ce qu’il devinait les images sulfureuses qu’elle imaginait ? Pourvu que non...  
Encore une fois, elle se demandait si elle éprouvait-elle de l’amour pour lui ? Était-ce simplement physique ? A présent, elle ne pouvait pas confondre naïvement les deux. Elle n’avait plus douze ans. Alors, qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Un besoin de lui apporter du réconfort. L’envie d’être là pour lui. Elle ferait tout pour lui, oui. Mais, était-ce de l’amour ? Le véritable amour ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Pas encore.

Et puis… Sakura ne pouvait pas oublier qu’elle avait donné sa virginité à quelqu’un pendant la guerre. Peut-être qu’elle avait aimé cette personne. Peut-être que la page Sasuke avait été tournée. Elle aimait penser qu’elle avait connu une brève mais passionnelle histoire d’amour avec un shinobi de l’alliance qui était mort au combat. Que c’était à cause de ça qu’elle n’a jamais su qui il était. L’avait-elle pleuré ? Avait-elle su qu’il était mort ?

Que cette histoire soit vraie ou non, elle n’en connaîtrait sûrement jamais le fin mot, alors autant imaginer celle qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, et celle qui lui paraissait le plus plausible également.

* * *

Sakura se baladait au marché. Elle avait entendu que les premiers litchis étaient arrivés et souhaitait en acheter pour Sasuke. L’image d’un litchi luisant se faufilant entre les lèvres délicates de son ami la fit rougir furieusement. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ces pensées impures de son esprit perfide.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit une jeune femme avec un ventre rond qui portait un panier pour faire ses courses. Sakura se toucha le ventre. Il était plat et musclé, mais il aurait dû commencer à s’arrondir si elle n’avait pas perdu le bébé. A cet instant, elle aurait dû rentrer dans son quatrième mois à peu près. Elle aurait commencé à porter des vêtements de grossesse et… Elle soupira profondément. A quoi ça servait d’y penser ? Si elle n’avait pas perdu l’enfant, alors elle s’apprêterait à l’élever seule et serait incapable de lui parler de son père. C’était mieux comme ça, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’y penser tous les jours.

Sakura se retourna et bouscula la personne juste devant elle.

“Oh pardon !” S’excusa-t-elle promptement.  
Elle leva les yeux sur une veste de jounin et remonta jusqu’à une nuque dégagée et une queue de cheval haute regroupant des cheveux bruns en pagaille.  
“Shikamaru ?”

Le jeune homme se retourna et ses yeux s’agrandirent légèrement avant qu’un petit sourire ne détendent ses traits.  
“Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’avais vu. Comment vas-tu ?”  
“Bien bien. Beaucoup de travail, tu sais.”  
“Oui, Kakashi sensei n’est pas un tendre, je sais de quoi je parle. Mais il sera un bon hokage, surtout si tu es à ses côtés.”  
“Peut-être…” Répondit-il, laconique.  
“Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t’avais jamais vu par ici et pourtant je viens à chaque fois qu’il y a marché.”  
“Je sais... Enfin, je veux dire que je sais que ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes. Ma mère avait besoin de deux-trois trucs et j’avais besoin de m’aérer l’esprit.”

Sakura se rappela immédiatement qu’il avait perdu son père et que ça devait être dur pour lui et sa mère de s’y habituer.  
“Comment vous allez, toi et ta mère ?”  
Comprenant le sens de la question de la médic-nin, Shikamaru se gratta la nuque en pinçant ses lèvres.  
“Bah, on fait avec. On va de l’avant, même si des fois c’est compliqué.”  
“J’imagine… Pour Ino aussi c’est dur. Il va falloir du temps pour s’en remettre.”  
“Ma mère est forte. A l’extérieur, c’est un vrai roc, comme si rien ne l’affecte. Mais des fois, je vois son regard s’assombrir et... je sais ce qu’elle ressent. Alors oui, c’est dur, mais elle va surmonter ça.”  
Sakura sourit avec bienveillance et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.  
“Oui, évidemment que vous allez surmonter ça. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésites pas à me demander, d’accord ?”

Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire, une étincelle dans les yeux. Ils déambulèrent ensemble dans les allées étroites du marché en parlant de tout et de rien. Shikamaru évoqua la montagne de paperasse que Tsunade avait laissé au nouvel hokage dépité et Sakura se plaignit de ses longues journées à l’hôpital. Puis ils évoquèrent des souvenirs d’enfance et rirent de bon cœur.

“Ça y est, j’ai tout ce qu’il me faut à présent. Je vais rentrer ranger tout ça avant de me préparer pour une nouvelle journée de dur labeur à l’hôpital.” Déclara-t-elle de manière dramatique.  
“Tu commences tard aujourd’hui.”  
“Oui je suis du début d’après-midi jusqu’au soir en ce moment.”  
“Je peux te raccompagner jusqu’à chez toi ? Tu es bien chargée…”

Sakura releva les sourcils de surprise, puis sourit chaleureusement.  
“C’est très gentil de ta part Shikamaru, mais ça va te faire faire un détour.”  
Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre un des sacs de Sakura pour la délester. Étrangement, le geste de Shikamaru la fit rougir quelque peu. C’était à la fois adorable et attentionné de sa part. Décidément, elle aimait de plus en plus l’homme qu’il était devenu et elle se rendait compte qu’il lui avait manqué pendant ces semaines où ils ne s’étaient pas croisés.

“Alors Shikamaru, tu as repris le rôle de chef du clan j’imagine. Ce n’est pas trop contraignant ?”  
“M’en parle pas. Ma mère me bassine tout le temps avec les obligations qui m’incombent. Comme si je n’avais pas assez à faire avec mon poste de conseiller de l’hokage.”  
Le rire cristallin de Sakura résonna dans la rue semi-déserte.  
“J’imagine comme tout ça doit t’embêter. Plus le temps de flemmarder.” Le taquina-t-elle.

Il la regarda du coin de l’œil, un sourire complice sur ses lèvres.  
“Hé ! Je suis là à t’aider et tu m’attaques sournoisement ? Ah, les femmes !” Répliqua-t-il amusé.  
“Je te taquine.” Répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. “Moi je n’ai pas ces soucis et je ne les aurais jamais. C’est ça le luxe de ne pas être née dans un clan. Et puis, en plus j’ai mon propre appartement maintenant.”  
“Ah bon ? On ne va pas chez tes parents là ?”  
“Non, mais je n’habite pas très loin d’eux.”  
“Pourquoi as-tu déjà pris ton indépendance ?”

La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration et regarda un instant le ciel bleu pour trouver la bonne réponse à cette question.  
“Après la guerre, j’étais contente de les retrouver, mais… Disons que, je ne suis plus une petite fille. Tu comprends ? J’ai pris l’habitude de prendre mes propres décisions et de donner des directives aux autres d’ailleurs. Bref, être avec eux, c’était en complète opposition avec celle que je suis à présent. J’avais besoin d’avoir mon propre appartement, mon chez moi.”  
“Hum… Des fois, j’aimerais bien faire de même. Mais je n’ai pas la chance d’être né en dehors d’un clan.” Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Sakura lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en souriant ce qui le fit rire.  
“Toujours aussi agressive en tout cas.”  
“Hé ! Je ne l’ai jamais été avec toi !”  
“Heureusement ! Vu comment ce pauvre Naruto était persécuté, je t’évitais comme la peste !”  
“Hé ! Là tu me cherches, par contre !” Répondit-elle une lueur sombre dans ses yeux de jade.  
“Surtout pas ! Je n’oserais jamais faire ça.” Déclara-t-il l’air faussement innocent.  
“Bon, tu as de la chance, on est arrivé. Je n’aurais pas à te corriger comme un môme !”  
“Ah déjà ? C’est mignon ce coin, tu dois être bien ici.”  
“Oui c’est calme et les voisins sont sympathiques.”

Ils montèrent les marches extérieures et Sakura ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de récupérer le sac que portait Shikamaru.  
“Merci de m’avoir raccompagnée. C’était gentil de ta part.” Le remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire pétillant.  
“Dis Sakura…” Commença timidement le brun. “Est-ce que…”  
“Oy ! Sakura ! Oh, t’es là aussi Shikamaru ?”

Les deux shinobis regardèrent en contrebas pour apercevoir Ino qui leur faisait de grands signes depuis la rue.  
“Salut Ino ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”  
“Je vais déjeuner avec Chôji, vous voulez venir ?”  
“Oui j’arrive.” Répondit Shikamaru avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sakura. “Tu viens avec nous ?”  
“Non, je ne peux pas, je commence bientôt mon tour à l’hôpital.”  
“Allez grand front ! Viens avec nous !” Cria Ino.  
“Oui Sakura. Viens, ce sera sympa.” Insista Shikamaru, le regard perçant.

Sans crier gare, Sakura se retrouva hypnotisée par les prunelles sombres du jeune homme. Impossible de décoller ses yeux de ceux de Shikamaru. Son rythme cardiaque s’emballa au fur et à mesure que cet échange se prolongeait et ses joues s’enflammèrent.  
“Allez, dis, que tu viens.” Ajouta-t-il en s’approchant un peu plus d’elle.

C’était trois fois rien pourtant. A peine une poignée de centimètres. Mais couplé au ton de sa voix grave et douce et la jeune fille sursauta en lâchant un “c’est d’accord” avant même de réaliser qu’elle allait accepter.

Un sourire plein de chaleur détendit les traits du jeune homme et Sakura se sentit comme une fillette timide. C’était ridicule et elle espérait qu’il n’avait rien remarqué. Non mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ?

“Vous avez rendez-vous où, Ino ? Je vais aider Sakura à ranger ses courses et on vous retrouve là-bas.”  
“Ok. On va au restaurant de barbecue habituel. Traînez pas trop car je ne pense pas pouvoir retenir Chôji de s'empiffrer trop longtemps !” Cria la blonde avant de partir.  
“Allez Sakura, je vais t’aider.” Ajouta Shikamaru avant de pénétrer chez elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses suivi le jounin en se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait encore fébrile de leur échange.

* * *

“Hier midi j’ai mangé avec l’équipe 11. Tu sais ? Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru. On s’est bien amusé. Ils sont tellement drôles tous ensemble. Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer et j’étais en retard pour l’hôpital. J’étais honteuse, c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive pour une raison aussi futile. C’est vrai que la paix a détendu les esprits et tout le monde est plus permissif. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me laisser aller pour autant.”

Sakura épluchait les litchis qu’elle avait apporté à Sasuke en lui racontant les détails insignifiants de sa vie. Elle savait que ça n’avait pas grand intérêt, mais elle se disait que ça lui ferait plaisir d’entendre ce genre de banalité dans la même situation que lui. Ça la raccrocherait à la réalité et à un quotidien. Elle ne savait pas si Sasuke appréciait, mais comme il ne lui demandait pas de se taire, c’était plutôt un bon signe, non ?

“Approche-toi pour que je te donne les litchis.”  
Sasuke se déplaça pour se mettre juste à côté des barreaux et ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Sakura fondit à cette image. Elle prit un des petits fruits et le glissa délicatement entre les lèvres de l’Uchiwa. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant mâcher lentement. Une goutte de jus s’échappa et roula jusque sur son menton. Sakura sortit un mouchoir et essuya la peau pâle du beau garçon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle ne put empêcher son esprit d’imaginer sa propre langue lécher le jus sucré sur les lèvres parfaites de son ex-coéquipier. Elle sentit son ventre se liquéfier à cette idée et serra les dents en évitant un gémissement de s’échapper.

C’était pas croyable à quel point il était séduisant. Chacun de ses traits avait été dessiné à la perfection. Le regarder était un supplice, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui.

Il était évident qu’il détenait toujours ce pouvoir d’attraction dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Mais, était-ce vraiment de l’amour ?

Cette question la hantait toujours.

* * *

Encore une dure journée épuisante à l’hôpital. Sakura venait de passer plus de 4h sur une greffe de peau pour tenter de redonner un visage à un shinobi estropié pendant la guerre. L’opération avait été un succès et la médic-nin était fière du travail réalisé par son équipe et elle-même.

Elle était sortie prendre l’air un instant sur le toit du bâtiment. En regardant le ciel, elle put constater que la journée était encore belle malgré le froid de l’arrivée de l’hiver. Qu’il était agréable de sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau en une douce caresse…

Sakura observa des enfants jouer en contrebas, dans la cour de l’école de ninjas. La nostalgie s’empara d’elle et elle sourit aux souvenirs qui déferlaient. C’était vraiment une belle époque pleine d’insouciance et de naïveté et Sakura se dit qu’elle aimerait bien redevenir cette petite fille pour un moment.

Puis elle couva du regard les toits des bâtiments de Konoha. Tout était calme et elle se laissa envelopper dans un sentiment réconfortant de sérénité.

Soudain, une forme foncée attira son regard. Sakura plissa les yeux et réussit à distinguer un homme allongé sur une terrasse. Sa veste de jounin et ses cheveux bruns attachés en queue haute la firent sourire. Impossible de se tromper sur l’identité de ce flemmard. Ni une, ni deux, Sakura sauta de toits en toits jusqu’à lui.

Il était allongé par terre, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Sakura avança discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller et ainsi le surprendre en flagrant délit de sieste pendant les heures de travail.

Ses yeux s’attardèrent sans pudeur sur le visage endormi. Il était doux, paisible et harmonieux. Ses traits fins soulignaient à merveille son charme brut. Oh, Shikamaru n’avait pas le charme ravageur d’un Sasuke, mais il n’en était pas moins attirant pour autant. Oui, il était mignon, adorable même. Les pensées de la jeune fille la surprirent quelque peu et elle rougit en sentant son cœur s’emballer légèrement.

“Si t’es venue pour me dire de retourner au boulot, c’est même pas la peine. J’ai bien mérité une pause après la matinée infernale que je viens de vivre.” Intervint-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.  
Sakura se mordit la lèvre, apeurée d’avoir failli être surprise en pleine contemplation.  
“Je n’allais pas te dire de retourner au travail.”  
Shikamaru releva une paupière sur Sakura d’un air dubitatif.  
“Moi même j’ai eu une matinée épuisante et je sortais prendre l’air.”  
Le jounin sourit et referma son œil en ajoutant : “alors installe-toi à côté et profite.”  
“Je ne vais pas m’allonger par terre !” S’offusqua Sakura en grimaçant.  
“Arrête de faire ta princesse et viens t’allonger. Apprécie la façon Nara de se reposer.”

Sakura fit une petite moue à l’idée de se voir dicter des ordres comme une enfant, mais fit ce qu’il lui était demandé. Elle s’installa à côté de Shikamaru et plaça à son tour ses mains derrière sa tête. Le soleil l’éblouit et elle dut fermer les yeux. Néanmoins, les rayons chauds étaient agréables sur sa peau.

“Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’a épuisé au point de venir faire une sieste ici ?”  
“Je ne faisais pas de sieste. Je reposais mes yeux.”  
Sakura ricana.  
“Kakashi est de mauvaise humeur. Il m’a fait trimer comme un acharné ce matin, m’envoyant ici et là en quatrième vitesse avec des piles de documents. Je crois qu’il m’en veut personnellement.”  
“Dis-toi qu’il a été notre professeur quand on avait à peine douze ans et il n’a jamais été tendre avec nous !”  
“Maintenant je vous plains sincèrement et songe à vous faire ériger une statue en votre honneur.”  
Sakura rit gaiement du ton solennel qu’il avait pris.

“Et toi ? C’est quoi ton excuse ?”  
“Hé ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’une excuse pour prendre une pause. Je ressors d’une opération délicate de plus de quatre heures !”  
“Mouais.” Ronchonna-t-il. “Peu importe j’en ai plus besoin que toi.”

Sakura rit de nouveau.  
“Ce n’est pas un concours. En tout cas, ça m’a rappelé l’école où tu passais ton temps à esquiver les cours pour flemmarder et regarder les nuages.”  
Elle l’entendit pouffer de rire.  
“C’était il y a une éternité. Maintenant j’ai de la chance si je peux m’accorder ce genre de pause une fois par mois.”  
“Bienvenue dans la maturité Shikamaru.”  
“Que c’est galère.” Souffla-t-il.

Sakura tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda. Il souriait, sa peau doré brillant d’un éclat de soleil. Encore une fois, elle le trouva beau. 

“Alors, le travail de bureau ne te plaît pas ? Pas très excitant, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“M’en parle pas… Mais je vais partir en mission demain matin.”  
“C’est vrai ? Chanceux va.... Tu m’en parles ?”  
“Sans rentrer dans les détails, il y a un groupe de déserteurs aux abords de Kumo qui sème la terreur. Kakashi m’envoie ainsi qu’un groupe de jounins pour y mettre un terme.”  
“Mais pourquoi il t’envoie, toi ? Ce n’est plus dans tes attributions pourtant.”  
“Parce que je crois que je lui tape sur les nerfs et qu’il espère se débarrasser de moi sans se salir les mains.” Répondit-il en ricanant. “Plus sérieusement, il craint un incident diplomatique avec Kumo qui est censé s’en charger depuis plusieurs semaines. J’y vais pour arrondir les angles.”  
“Je vois. En tout cas, sois prudent, ok ? Si c’est là où je pense, c’est assez tendu comme région.”

Il se tourna vers Sakura et planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Son regard était doux, chaleureux même et la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Elle se sentit fondre sous l’intensité de son regard et perdit le fil de la conversation. C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle ressentait ça en sa présence, qu’elle se faisait l’effet d’être une petite fille timide, de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Une part d’elle voulait rompre le contact de leurs yeux, mais impossible de s’y résoudre. Elle était paralysée mais se délectait en même temps d’une douce sensation chaude qui se formait dans son ventre.

Shikamaru se redressa et s’assit en tailleur face à Sakura, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Il semblait hésitant. Sakura se releva également et se sentit gênée à présent. Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir.  
“Je crois que…” Commença-t-elle.  
“Sakura...” La coupa-t-il finalement, mais toujours sans la regarder. Il soupira et se gratta l’arrière du crâne. 

A ce moment-là, une voix résonna au loin. Tous deux se tournèrent dans la direction du son et Sakura aperçut Shizune sur le toit de l’hôpital, les mains en porte voix.  
“Sakura !!” Criait-elle.  
“Oh merde ! Elle n’a pas l’air contente. Je suis restée si longtemps que ça ?” Demanda-t-elle à Shikamaru.  
Mais elle n’attendit pas la réponse et se releva en catastrophe.  
“J’arrive Shizune ! Deux minutes !” Cria-t-elle en retour. “Tu voulais me dire un truc, Shikamaru ?” Demanda-t-elle au jounin.

Il regarda de côté et pinça ses lèvres.  
“Non rien. Retournes-y vite.”  
“Bye Shika ! A bientôt.” Le salua-t-elle avant de sauter du toit.

* * *

Sakura épluchait consciencieusement une pomme devant les barreaux de la cellule de Sasuke. Ce matin, Sakura avait aperçu Shikamaru et son équipe partir pour leur mission. Elle l’avait salué de loin et il avait répondu en hochant la tête. Était-ce son imagination ou ses yeux l’avaient détaillée un instant, avant de se retourner pour quitter le village ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Dernièrement, le visage de Shikamaru envahissait souvent ses pensées et elle se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. A deux reprises elle s’était sentit fébrile face à lui et complètement tétanisée. Mais bizarrement elle avait envie de revivre ça. D’être à nouveau sous l’emprise de ses prunelles sombres.

“Tu n’es pas très bavarde aujourd’hui, Sakura.” Remarqua Sasuke.  
“Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas grand chose à raconter. De quoi aimerais-tu que je te parle ?”  
“Je ne sais pas. Comment s’en sort Kakashi en tant qu’Hokage ?”  
“Plutôt bien, mais c’est étrange de le voir derrière son bureau couvert de paperasse. Je crois qu’il n’a même plus assez de temps pour lire ses bouquins douteux. Tu le crois ça ?”

* * *

“Bonjour Sakura san. Qu’allons-nous faire de fantastique aujourd’hui ?”

Sakura sourit à la fillette au visage rond avec des taches de rousseur face à elle. C’était Satsuki, une jeune chuunin de Suna venu en apprentissage à Konoha pour se spécialiser en tant que médic-nin. La toute jeune fille était purement extatique et surexcitée à chaque nouvel apprentissage. C’était rafraichissant, mais aussi épuisant.

De plus, elle ne tarissait pas d’éloges à propos de Sakura, ce qui faisait rougir cette dernière. Elle lui avait expliqué que pendant la guerre elle aidait en tant qu’infirmière, c’est là qu’elle avait pu voir les talents de Sakura à l’œuvre et c’est ce qui lui donna envie de se lancer dans cette carrière. A contrario, Sakura n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir déjà croisé Satsuki, mais rien de bien étonnant avec son amnésie. Peu de temps après son réveil, les événements de la guerre s’étaient précipités et elle avait quitté l’hôpital pour le terrain.

“Aujourd’hui il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire Satsuki. On va se répartir les patients qui attendent des soins. Tiens, je te confie ces cas-là et je prends les autres. Si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas à venir me voir.”  
“Je… Je vais les voir seule ?” S’étonna la jeune fille un brin apeurée.  
“Oui, ces cas ne sont pas graves, alors pas de pression. Il faut bien se lancer !”  
“Très bien Sakura san. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je ne vous décevrai pas !” S’exclama-t-elle avant de partir plus déterminée que jamais.

Sakura sourit en voyant la jeune fille d’à peine quatre ans sa cadette se comporter avec elle comme si elle était Tsunade elle-même.

Quelques patients plus tard, Sakura entendit un peu d’agitation dans le hall et passa une tête par pure curiosité. Un ninja avec plusieurs blessures était transporté dans l’hôpital et fut vite pris en charge par deux médic-nin très compétents qu’elle connaissait bien. Sakura allait repartir voir son prochain patient quand elle vit entrer Shikamaru titubant et l’air d’avoir été passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Un autre ninja le soutenait pour l’aider à avancer.

“Shikamaru !” Souffla-t-elle. “Apportez-moi un fauteuil roulant, je m’occupe de lui. Qu’une infirmière vienne avec moi.” Ajouta-t-elle en courant pour aider à le soutenir.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ?” Cria-t-elle au ninja qui l’aidait à marcher.  
“La mission ne s’est pas très bien passée…” Expliqua-t-il simplement.

On amena un fauteuil roulant et Sakura déposa doucement Shikamaru dedans avant de le conduire dans une salle d’examen vide.  
“Bon sang, je t’avais dit d’être prudent.” S’énerva-t-elle.  
“Désolé.” Répondit-il lamentablement.

Sakura et l’infirmière qui les avaient suivi, l’aidèrent doucement à se lever et l’allongèrent sur le lit. Il avait plusieurs coupures sur le visage dont une assez profonde, mais ce n’était pas ça qui inquiétait Sakura. Il se tenait la cage thoracique fermement et elle craignait une hémorragie interne.  
“Je vais devoir découper tes vêtements pour accéder à tes blessures.”  
“Pas grave. Je n’aimais pas cette couleur de toute façon.”

Sakura aurait certainement ri à sa boutade si elle n’était pas aussi inquiète. Les épaisseurs de tissus tombèrent vite au sol et Sakura fronça les sourcils en découvrant la plaie à son abdomen.  
“Shikamaru, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”  
“Kunai.” Répondit-il brièvement.

Sakura fit rayonner ses mains d’un halo vert en sondant à l’aide de son chakra les dégâts internes, pendant que l’infirmière s’occupait d’essuyer le sang coagulé. Rapidement, elle soupira de soulagement car bien que sa blessure fût sérieuse, elle ne mettait pas sa vie en danger.

L’infirmière fut chargée de peindre sur la peau autour de la plaie des symboles à l’encre noire et Sakura exécuta une série de mudras qui eurent pour effet d’aspirer ceux-ci à l’intérieur de la blessure, stoppant immédiatement le saignement. Ensuite, elle répara les dommages internes en apposant ses paumes au-dessus de la plaie.

“Bien, le plus dur est fait. Vous pouvez nous laisser, je vais finir seule. Merci pour votre aide.”  
Et l’infirmière hocha la tête avant de repartir chargée de tissus souillés.

“Bon alors… tu me racontes ?” Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
“Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On s’est fait avoir. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu car ils ont fait alliance avec un autre groupe au moment où on passait à l’attaque. Je n’avais pas prévu ça…”  
Son cœur se serra à voir la mine renfrognée de Shikamaru. Elle savait combien il détestait échouer, mais ça leur arrivait à tous.  
“Des pertes ?”  
“Non, heureusement. Just un autre blessé en plus de moi.”  
Sakura stoppa le flot de chakra de ses mains et observa la petite marque blanche sur le ventre du jounin. Ses yeux ne purent s’empêcher de couvrir également toute la surface de son torse, allant même jusqu’à ses épaules musclées. Sakura se mordit l’intérieur de sa joue en toute discrétion. Elle devait rester professionnelle, mais bon sang ce qu’il était séduisant !  
“Très bien, je ne pense pas qu’il y aura de cicatrice. Redresse-toi et dis-moi comment tu te sens.”

Shikamaru fit ce qu’on lui demandait et s’adossa contre les oreillers sur la tête de lit.  
“Bien mieux. Merci Sakura.” Dit-il en lui souriant.  
“Attends, je dois encore m’occuper de ton visage. Il y a pas mal de coupures.”

Elle toucha son visage et le manipula un peu pour bien observer les coupures et ne pas en oublier. Shikamaru se laissa faire sans un mot, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant le visage de la jolie kunoichi.  
Il avait cinq entailles peu profondes et une plus importante ayant tranché profondément la chair de sa joue jusqu’au coin de sa bouche.  
“Tu as une sale entaille qui va te laisser une cicatrice si je ne m’en occupe pas tout de suite.” Chuchota-t-elle.  
“Laisse-la, ça plaît aux femmes.” Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.  
Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n’était pas d’humeur à rire.  
“Je plaisante. Je te fais confiance.”

Son visage était si proche du sien qu’elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle caresser ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle dû se retenir de gémir. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle n’aurait pas réussi à contrôler son trouble. Mais elle sentait le regard brûlant de Shikamaru sur son propre visage ce qui la faisait fondre.

Elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue, les doigts ouverts, et diffusa son chakra pour réparer les blessures légères. Puis, elle leva sa main gauche et fit courir ses doigts brillants d’un éclat verdâtre sur la balafre. Elle l’effleura en partant de sa joue pour finir sur ses lèvres fines qui s’entrouvrirent légèrement.

Les petites coupures n’étaient déjà plus visibles et la plus grande entaille se refermait pour ne plus laisser apparaître qu’une jolie peau rose légèrement plus blanche que son teint actuel. Le bout de ses doigts reposait toujours sur le coin de sa bouche. Sakura n’arrivait pas à les retirer. Elle sentait la respiration de Shikamaru accélérer et Sakura s’approcha. Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par cette bouche à la peau si douce, qu’elle ne pensait plus de manière cohérente.

Elle allait l’embrasser. Sans même y réfléchir plus, elle allait l’embrasser.

Mais alors que leurs lèvres n’étaient séparées que de quelques petits centimètres, la porte de la salle s’ouvrit brusquement.  
“Sakura san, j’aurais besoin d’ai… Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée je croyais que vous…”

Sakura s’était figée et écarquillait grands les yeux à l’idée de ce qu’elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et le pire c’est qu’elle s’était fait surprendre ! Elle était mortifiée. Sur son lieu de travail et avec un patient en plus !  
Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit qu’il s’agissait de la petite Satsuki. Quelque part, ça la rassura qu’il s’agisse de la jeune kunoichi de Suna. Elle n’allait peut-être pas le répéter à tout le monde.

“Ah, c’est vous Nara san. Décidément, j’arrive toujours quand vous vous embrassez !” Rit-elle l’air gêné. “Il faudrait que j’apprenne à frapper avant d’entrer… Encore désolée ! Je vous laisse tranquille.” Finit-elle avant de partir.

Sakura était pétrifiée. De quoi parlait-elle ? Ce qu’elle avait dit n’avait aucun sens…

 _“J’arrive toujours quand vous vous embrassez !”_ La phrase résonnait dans sa tête. 

“Toujours ?” Souffla-t-elle à demi-mot. “Qu’est-ce qu’elle a voulu dire ?”  
Shikamaru était pétrifié. Il ne réagissait pas. Ne disait rien. Alors la seule explication possible fit irruption dans son esprit.  
“C’était… toi ?” Mais sa question resta sans réponse.

Shikamaru ne la regardait pas et ses traits étaient tendus. Sakura le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.  
“C’était toi ? C’est ça ? On avait... une relation pendant la guerre ?”

Il la regarda enfin, mais ce qu’elle lut dans ses yeux lui fit de la peine. Il n’avait pas l’air heureux de voir qu’elle avait découvert la vérité. Oui, c’était forcément la vérité, sinon il aurait nié ou bien il serait surpris. Il n’aurait pas cet air affligé en tout cas. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. C’était bien lui à qui elle avait donné sa virginité.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Un frisson glacial l’étreignit. Elle savait pourquoi. C’était forcément ça. C’était la seule explication. C’était parce qu’il ne voulait pas d’elle. Il s’était servi de son amnésie pour se débarrasser d’elle. Sakura serra ses mâchoires à cette réalisation. Elle aurait préféré ne rien découvrir. Elle aurait préféré rester avec son histoire d’amour passionnelle qui se terminait en tragédie.

Qu’avait-elle été pour lui ? Un défouloir sexuel ? Juste un moyen de décharger sa frustration ? Ou bien de passer du bon temps ?

“Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?” Demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
Elle sentait sa lèvre tressauter, mais refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller à pleurer. Il n’en valait pas la peine.

“Je… J’avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas.” Chuchota-t-il.  
Son cœur manqua un battement. Il confirmait. Elle avait raison alors… Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que Shikamaru soit ce genre de connard, mais ses réactions parlaient pour lui.

“Que je ne comprenne pas quoi ? Que tu n’en avais rien à foutre de moi ?”  
“Non !” S’écria-t-il. “C’est pas ça du tout. J’avais peur que tu penses… que je t’avais... violée.” Lâcha-t-il d’un coup.  
Sakura sursauta de surprise.  
“Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais cru ça ?”  
Elle le fixait ardemment mais lui n’arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux.  
“Parce que… c’est ce que tu pensais.”

Comment savait-il ça ? Comment savait-il qu’elle avait imaginé avoir été violée ? Elle n’avait pensé à ça qu’après avoir découvert sa fausse couche et la perte de sa virginité. Seules Shizune et Ino étaient au courant. Personne d’autre.  
“C’est Ino qui t’a dit ça ?”  
“Non, je…”

Une autre idée surgit dans sa tête. Il était au courant pour la fausse couche. Il savait et il ne lui avait rien dit… Il l’avait laissée se poser mille questions et se torturer l’esprit !

“T’étais au courant… Tu savais, hein ?! Tu savais pour ma... fausse couche…”  
Il ne parut pas surpris de la nouvelle et Sakura grimaça de colère et de dégoût. Elle avait vu juste. Cet enfoiré savait ce qu’elle vivait et n’avait pas agi. Il l’avait laissée tomber. Comme une pauvre merde…

“Tu savais et tu ne m’as rien dit !” Cria-t-elle en entrant dans une fureur rare.  
“Attends, je vais t’expliquer !” Se défendit-il soudain l’air implorant.  
“Ah parce que maintenant tu veux t’expliquer ?! Ça fait des semaines que j’ai appris ça et que ma tête va exploser à force de me poser des questions qui ne trouvaient aucune réponses !”

Il détourna les yeux à nouveau.  
“T’aurais pu m’expliquer toute la vérité dès le début ! Mais t’as rien fait… Putain !”  
Ses yeux la brûlaient de colère. Elle allait se mettre à chialer d’une minute à l’autre. Hors de question qu’il la voit comme ça.

“T’es qu’un sale… égoïste !” Hurla-t-elle en se retenant in extremis de l’insulter comme elle avait envie de le faire.

Elle fit volte-face et claqua la porte en sortant.  
“Ah, Sakura vous tombez bien !” L’apostropha une infirmière.  
“Non ! Je prends le reste de la journée.”  
“Mais enfin… On n’a…”  
“J’ai dit : NON !” Cria-t-elle sous les yeux effarés de tous ceux présents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'heure des explications est arrivée et Shikamaru a intérêt à être très convainquant car Sakura est vraiment furieuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me dois de vous avertir que Sakura est nettement plus vulgaire dans ce chapitre que dans les précédents :p

La pierre fut instantanément pulvérisée par le coup de pied de Sakura, avant d’avoir atteint le sol. La kunoichi n’avait plus que ça pour se défouler puisque tous les rochers avaient déjà subi sa colère.

“Mais quel connard !” Cracha-t-elle.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il savait qu’elle avait eu une fausse couche et qu’elle pensait avoir été violée et il n’a rien dit. Comment avait-il osé ?!! Il l’a laissée se morfondre et se questionner à l’infini. Il l’a laissée se torturer l’esprit, presque sombrer dans la folie de ne pas savoir comment elle était tombée enceinte. Il avait fermé sa gueule, bordel ! Et maintenant il voulait lui expliquer ?

“Va te faire foutre !” Hurla-t-elle en éclatant une autre pierre entre ses doigts.

Il devait vraiment n’en avoir rien à foutre d’elle pour se taire alors qu’il aurait pu la libérer de ce tourment. Et il avait osé lui dire qu’il ne s’en fichait pas d’elle ! Non mais, à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Elle avait peut-être les cheveux roses, mais Sakura n’était pas stupide. Elle ne pouvait pas avaler ça.

Et dire qu’elle commençait à l’apprécier. A vraiment l’apprécier ! Putain, elle allait même l’embrasser juste avant qu’ils soient interrompu et qu’elle apprenne la vérité. C’était dingue de penser que l’instant d’avant elle ne voulait rien d’autre que ses lèvres sur les siennes, et juste après... son poing dans sa tronche !

Sakura s’affala au sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était épuisée. Ça faisait des heures qu’elle bousillait tout autour d’elle. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Tout était foutu maintenant. Il avait tout gâché.

Pourtant, il avait été si gentil avec elle ces derniers temps. Comment pouvait-il être aussi adorable après s’être débarrassé d’elle comme ça ? Peut-être qu’une part de lui culpabilisait et qu’il était gentil pour faire amende honorable. Oui, mais à quoi ça lui servait alors qu’elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il aurait dû continuer sa vie tranquillement. Sans elle. Peinard quoi.

Et cette fois où il avait insisté pour qu’elle vienne déjeuner avec lui et son équipe. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et d’ailleurs pourquoi l’avait-il raccompagnée chez elle juste avant ? La jeune fille était perdue. Elle n’y comprenait rien. Elle essayait de se rappeler tous les moments où elle l’avait croisé depuis son amnésie. Chaque fois il avait été prévenant, doux, et même drôle.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait bien aimé qu’il lui dise qu’ils étaient ensemble à son réveil. Oh ! D’ailleurs c’est vrai qu’il était venu la voir ! Oui, maintenant ça lui revenait. Il était venu et il paraissait vraiment affecté par son état. Elle pensait qu’il culpabilisait, mais… et si… et si ce n’était pas de la culpabilité ? Et s’il était mal parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle ? Ou parce qu’elle l’avait oublié…

Son rythme cardiaque s’intensifia à cette idée. Et s’il tenait à elle ?  
L’instant d’après elle s’ordonna d’arrêter son délire, qu’il s’en foutait d’elle. Il l’avait quand même laissée croire qu’elle avait été violée alors qu’il aurait pu lui dire la vérité.

Elle poussa un cri rageur. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il manquait trop de pièces à son puzzle. Tout était contradictoire. Il fallait qu’elle sache ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Et pour ça… elle devait connaître la version de Shikamaru. Aussi en colère qu’elle pouvait l’être contre lui, il fallait qu’elle l’écoute.

Alors Sakura se releva d’un bond, serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration.  
“Shikamaru, t’as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications.”

Sakura reprit le chemin de l’entrée du village caché de la feuille. Elle avait préféré passer ses nerfs assez loin pour ne pas être dérangée. Sur tout le chemin du retour elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de retourner toutes ces questions dans sa tête, encore et encore. C’était un supplice.

A peine passa-t-elle les portes de l’entrée principale qu’elle aperçut justement celui qui hantait ses pensées. Shikamaru était adossé à un bâtiment juste en face, les mains dans les poches. Il releva la tête vers elle et la fixa tandis qu’elle approchait. Elle comprit qu’il l’attendait. Il devait être complètement stupide pour vouloir lui parler vu son état de colère.

Sakura s’arrêta à côté de lui mais ne le regarda pas. Le voir faisait ressortir sa fureur à nouveau.

“Est-ce que tu veux bien qu’on parle ?” Demanda-t-il tout doucement.  
“C’est nécessaire, oui. Mais je veux _tout_ savoir cette fois.” Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Je te dirai tout, c’est promis.”

Elle le suivit un long moment à travers les rues du village en quête d’un endroit isolé où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangé. Quand ils tombèrent dans un parc mal entretenu et désert, ils s’installèrent à un bout, dans les herbes hautes.

“Tout d’abord Sakura, je voulais m’excuser. J’ai pas fait les bons choix. Je savais au fond de moi que c’était une connerie, mais… j’avais peur.” Il s’interrompit un instant cherchant les bons mots. “Tu sais, c’était une situation compliquée pour moi aussi.”  
“Pauvre chou ! Attends, je vais verser une larme là.” Répondit-elle de manière acide, le visage fermé.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que c’était facile pour moi ?” S’emporta-t-il. “Ton accident était de ma faute en plus ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire !”  
“T’aurais dû tout me dire, putain ! Comment t’as pu me laisser dans l’ombre sur quelque chose d’aussi important, bordel ?!”  
“Je le voulais bon sang ! Je voulais que tu t’en souviennes !”  
Il la regardait durement, mais Sakura était trop énervée pour se laisser faire.  
“Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?”  
“Parce que tu m’avais OUBLIÉ !” Cria-t-il.

Sakura sursauta de surprise au ton qu’il avait employé. Mais pas seulement ça. C’est l’intensité de la douleur dans ses yeux sombres qui la tétanisa.  
“Tu m’avais oublié comme si je n’étais rien ! Et je ne pouvais rien y faire ! Je suis venu te voir et ça n’a rien déclenché chez toi. RIEN ! Je n’existais plus. Balayé de ta vie comme si tout ça n’avait aucune importance. Comme si ça n’avait jamais eu lieu.”

Une pensée s’imposa immédiatement à elle : _‘Il tient à moi.’_  
Elle se sentait aimée pour la première fois de sa vie et sa colère retomba comme un soufflet. Juste cette déclaration de Shikamaru et elle comprit qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de fort entre eux. Du moins, pour lui en tout cas.

Le silence retomba un long moment après ça. Sakura tremblait sous le coup de l’émotion. Trop centrée sur elle-même, elle n’avait aucune idée qu’elle l’avait inconsciemment fait souffrir. Ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l’esprit. Elle baissa les yeux par terre, un peu honteuse.  
“J’y suis pour rien. C’était pas un choix de ma part. Je n’avais aucun contrôle sur cette saleté d’amnésie.” Dit-elle tout bas.  
“Je sais bien, mais… mais… je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de penser que c’était peut-être ce que tu voulais au fond de toi. Peut-être que tu étais mieux sans moi et que ton esprit avait résolu le problème comme ça.”

C’était si adorable et touchant que la jeune fille eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De le serrer fort contre elle. Mais est-ce qu’elle avait eu également des sentiments pour lui ? Impossible de le savoir.

“Et puis comment te dire quoi que ce soit ? ” Continua Shikamaru. “Personne n’était au courant. Tout ça c’est arrivé si soudainement. J’ai pas réussi à trouver les mots. Chaque fois que je m’imaginais te dire ce qu’on était… je ne pouvais me représenter que du déni ou du rejet dans tes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.”

“Ok mais… pour la fausse couche. Comment tu l’as appris d’abord ? Et à ce moment-là, comment t’as pu me laisser dans l’ignorance ?”  
Sakura ne criait plus à présent. Elle était même bien plus calme qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Néanmoins, s’il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour elle, alors comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Ça n’avait pas de sens.

“Je suis impardonnable pour ça.” Déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. “J’ai été un parfait égoïste… J’ai paniqué Sakura ! Ce jour-là, c’est moi qui t’avais accompagnée voir Shizune, tu t’en souviens ? J’étais inquiet alors je suis resté à l’extérieur et je vous ai écouté. C’est comme ça que j’ai su pour ta fausse couche.” Il s’interrompit le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. “J’ai voulu entrer et tout te dire. J’te jure que je le voulais, Sakura ! Mais quand vous avez commencé à parler de viol et que j’ai entendu Shizune décrire le type de personnes bien sous tout rapport, qui peuvent commettre ce type d’actes… J’ai paniqué ! Ça pouvait être moi ! T’aurais pu croire que c’était moi et que je t’avais...”  
Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et grimaça à la place.  
“J’avais peur, Sakura. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Alors oui, j’ai été lâche, je le sais et je m’en excuse. Je veux tellement que tu me pardonnes...”

Cela faisait beaucoup d’informations en même temps. Il avait donc appris sa fausse couche en même temps qu’elle parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle. C’était mignon mais…  
“Attends, tu l’as su en même temps que moi et t’as rien dit parce que t’avais peur que je t’accuse de viol ? Mais quel genre de sale enfoiré d’égoïste es-tu ?!”  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, l’air accablé au plus haut point.  
“J’te demande pardon, Sakura. J’étais déjà mal que tu m’aies oublié et…”  
“Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c’est de ma faute en plus ?!” S’emporta-t-elle.  
“Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Putain… J’arrive pas à t’expliquer. Sur le moment j’étais vraiment au plus bas et complètement paniqué. Je t’avais perdu et j’avais peur pour toi et quand Shizune a dit que certains violeurs usaient de leur pouvoir hiérarchique pour manipuler leurs victimes et… bah en tant que général adjoint, je correspondais au profil. Comme j’étais sûr que t’allais pas me croire, j’avais peur que tu penses que j’inventais un truc entre-nous pour échapper à une accusation de viol.”  
“Parce que tu crois que je t’aurais immédiatement accusé ?” Demanda-t-elle. “Tu crois que je n’aurais pas cherché à t’écouter d’abord ?”  
Il la regarda à nouveau l’air implorant.  
“J’en sais rien, j’ai paniqué j’te dis ! J’étais dans tous mes états et je savais que toi aussi. Tout était possible ! Une accusation de viol ça peut bousiller une vie, tu sais.”

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle savait qu’il n’avait pas complètement tort sur ce coup. Son explication lui paraissait tout de même franchement légère de son point de vu, mais elle n’était pas un homme. Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas vraiment capable de se mettre à sa place sur ce coup. Que ses raisons lui plaisent ou pas, elles étaient ce qu’elles étaient. Sakura était prête à faire un effort pour mettre sa colère de côté et continuer à l’écouter.

“Ok, admettons que tu aies juste paniqué sur le coup. Mais t’aurais pu venir me le dire plus tard alors.”  
“Oui… et non. C’était la guerre Sakura. Encore une fois, j’avais un rôle assez important à y jouer. Je n’avais pas le luxe de n’avoir que mes problèmes personnels à régler. Et puis… Peu après, mon père a été tué… Et puis la guerre a commencé à vraiment s’accélérer.” Il s’humidifia les lèvres et se frotta les yeux un moment.

“Je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi.” Reprit-il. “A partir de ce moment-là, tout ça… ça avait moins d’importance pour moi. Ça n’aurait été que des problèmes supplémentaires et j’avais déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer.”  
Elle ne put s’empêcher d’être blessée par ce qu’il venait de lui dire et une bile amère se forma au fond de sa gorge. Elle le fusilla du regard mais se retint d’intervenir. Oui c’était la guerre et oui il avait tout de même perdu son père. Encore une fois elle décida de mettre de côté son ressentiment.  
“Je me suis dit que je verrai ça après la guerre. Là ce n’était pas le bon moment. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser déconcentrer. Et toi non plus d’ailleurs. Tu as joué un rôle primordial en première ligne. Je ne pouvais pas arriver et te perturber plus que tu ne l’étais déjà.”

La kunoichi avala difficilement sa salive et se força à adoucir quelque peu son regard.  
“Ok, je comprends ce que tu me dis. Mais la guerre est finie depuis deux mois maintenant. T’avais tout le temps pour venir me parler ! C’est quoi ton excuse à présent ?” Demanda-t-elle sans pitié.  
Shikamaru soupira à nouveau mais soutint son regard.  
“Juste après la guerre j’avais un deuil à faire. Je suis désolé mais il me fallait du temps. Avec la mort de mon père je me suis retrouvé seul avec ma mère. On a dû apprendre à redevenir une famille à deux.” Commença Shikamaru le regard triste et Sakura en put s’empêcher de compatir. “Et puis, je prenais la place de chef du clan Nara et les affaires de famille m’ont complètement accaparé. J’imaginais pas tout ce que ça impliquait… Et pour finir, je prenais le poste de conseiller de l’hokage avec Kakashi qui venait de débarquer à ce poste. Il fallait tout apprendre en un temps record. A vrai dire, c’est toujours la folie même maintenant…”

Sakura soupira d’exaspération. Ce vaurien avait donc réponse à tout ?  
“Je veux bien entendre tout ça. Il est vrai que tu avais fort à faire. Mais finalement, à quel moment tu comptais venir t’expliquer ? Dans six mois ? Un an ?”  
Shikamaru baissa les yeux avec honte.  
“En fait… Ça me semblait trop tard maintenant.”

Sakura fronça les sourcils à mesure qu’elle prenait conscience de ce qu’il insinuait.  
“Tu ne comptais rien me dire ?” Bégaya-t-elle, abasourdie.  
“Je suis désolé Sakura. Ça me paraissait trop tard pour te révéler ce qu’il s‘était passé entre nous. Je savais que tu serais furieuse et tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de l’être. Alors je voulais juste repartir à zéro.”  
Elle n’en revenait pas. C’était pire que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Il prétendait qu’il avait eu des sentiments pour elle, mais après tout ce temps passé et toutes ses autres préoccupations, alors il préférait autant qu’ils en restent là. Finalement, il s’était bien débarrassé d’elle à moindre frais !

“Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Alors, je n’aurais jamais su ce qu’il s’était passé entre nous ? J’aurais jamais su que c’était toi le père de mon…”  
Sa lèvre tremblait et elle sentait ses yeux s’humidifier. C’en était trop. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts, mais là c’était exagéré. Elle ne voulait plus l’écouter. Il ne méritait pas qu’elle reste là à l’écouter débiter ses conneries.  
“Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Shikamaru ! Tu n’as jamais eu aucun respect pour moi. Merci de me l’expliquer si clairement.” Déclara-t-elle en se levant brusquement.  
La furie tourna les talons en laissant un Shikamaru stupéfait sur place.  
“Sakura, attends ! J’t’en prie, laisse-moi t’expliquer !” La supplia Shikamaru en courant à sa suite pour la retenir.

Elle était tout bonnement enragée. De tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, c’était le pompon ! Il ne comptait rien lui dire du tout. Si Satsuki n’était pas arrivée au mauvais moment tout à l’heure, alors elle n’aurait jamais rien su jusqu’à la fin de ses jours ! Et il pensait qu’elle allait encore l’écouter après ça ?  
“Oh tu m’as suffisamment expliqué. J’ai parfaitement compris que finalement, t’étais bien content d’être débarrassé de moi et que t’allais jamais me dire la vérité sur ce qu’il m’était arrivé alors que tu étais le seul à tout savoir. Le SEUL !” Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant avec force avant de s’enfuir à toutes jambes.

A peine fit-elle quelques pas qu’une force invisible la cloua au sol. L’espace d’une seconde elle se demanda ce qu’il lui arrivait, avant de comprendre qu’il avait utilisé sur elle sa technique des ombres.  
“Lâche-moi Shikamaru ! Lâche-moi bordel !”  
Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues rougies.  
“Sakura…” Commença-t-il avec douceur. “Je t’ai promis la vérité et c’est ce que je fais, mais à aucun moment je n’ai voulu me débarrasser de toi. Jamais !”  
“Super ! Maintenant, lâche-moi !”  
“Non. Tu vas rester ici jusqu’à ce que tu comprennes tout. Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de mon comportement, mais laisse-moi essayer de t’expliquer quand même.”

Sakura fulminait. Ce type avait un sacré culot. Pendant des mois il ne lui avait rien dit et ne comptait jamais le faire, mais maintenant il l’obligeait à l’écouter. Elle s’en voulait d’en avoir pincé pour lui.  
“Je savais que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais. C’était trop tard, j’avais trop attendu. Peu importait mes raisons, c’était trop tard ! Rien de ce que j’aurais pu dire n’aurait arrangé les choses. Au contraire, si je te révélais tout ça, je savais que je te perdrais pour toujours. Je ne pouvais pas risquer ça.”  
“Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? On n’était plus ensemble de toute façon.”  
“Mais justement, je voulais que tout recommence !”  
Le cœur de la belle s’arrêta pendant une seconde. Qu’insinuait-il ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’il voulait… Non… c’était pas possible.

“Sans ton amnésie, je me réveillerais à tes côtés chaque matin. C’est ton beau visage que j’admirerais en ouvrant les yeux.”  
Sakura sentit ses joues s’empourprer et elle avait une furieuse envie de se retourner pour le regarder. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu’il disait ? Mais impossible de faire le moindre mouvement tant que sa technique perdurait.  
“Ça me tue de savoir qu’on serait si heureux ensemble et de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que te toucher. Je voulais te récupérer, Sakura !”

Son visage bouillait. C’était un complet retournement de situation. La colère était toujours présente en elle, oui mais… ce qu’il était en train de lui dire… C’était puissant, bouleversant. C’était une promesse de bonheur tous les deux. D’un amour réciproque. Sakura ne savait plus quoi penser, c’était trop d’émotions.

“Je voulais te retrouver par-dessus tout. Alors oui, j’ai fait le choix de laisser le passé derrière nous. De ne rien te dire pour que tu me laisses une vraie chance. Que tu me laisses te prouver que je pouvais être plus qu’un ami et te donner envie d’être avec moi. Je voulais repartir de zéro. C’était la meilleure solution.”

Sa respiration devenait difficile. Erratique. Son rythme cardiaque battait à tout rompre. Si elle n’était pas immobilisée par la manipulation des ombres, elle s’effondrerait au sol. Sakura était à la fois furieuse et bouleversée. C’était très étrange à vivre. D’un côté, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ça, mais de l’autre… il la désirait. Vraiment. Elle n’osait y croire. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses. C’était flatteur et réconfortant.

“Et… qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire pour… me récupérer ?” Demanda-t-elle la voix éraillée.  
“Te séduire. Si tu as voulu de moi à ce moment-là, alors je pouvais te reconquérir à nouveau. Et je crois que… j’étais en train de réussir.” Finit-il et la jeune femme n’eut aucun mal à imaginer un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.  
Il avait raison. Elle était tombée pour lui. Elle allait l’embrasser à l’hôpital. Elle en avait envie. Le souvenir de ses lèvres si tentantes s’imposa dans son esprit et elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour reprendre ses esprits.

A ce moment-là, Shikamaru annula les effets de sa technique et Sakura tomba d’un coup au sol, toute force ayant quittée son corps. Shikamaru fut sur elle une fraction de seconde plus tard et l’aida à se redresser pour s’asseoir. Il lui sourit avec douceur en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. La jolie médic-nin fronça des sourcils et le repoussa. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Qu’il avait gagné ?

“Me séduire ? Tu n’aurais pas pu… m’inviter à sortir avec toi, par exemple ?” Bredouilla-t-elle.  
Le rire de Shikamaru la surprit et la contraria. Se moquait-il d’elle en plus ?  
“Bon sang, j’ai bien essayé ! Mais à chaque fois j’ai été interrompu !”  
“Ah bon ? Sérieusement ?”  
Elle n’avait rien remarqué qu’il lui aurait fait penser qu’il allait l’inviter.  
“Oui, je ne pouvais plus risquer de te laisser filer.”  
“Filer où ? Je ne bouge jamais ici !”  
“Filer dans les bras d’un autre je veux dire.”  
“Je… j’étais bien trop occupée pour penser à ce genre de choses…” Répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.  
“Tu parles ! Avec le retour du fils prodigue je n’avais plus aucune chance !”  
“Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?”

Shikamaru perdit son sourire et la regarda froidement.  
“De Sasuke évidemment. Le voilà de retour et tu allais le voir tous les jours. J’arrivais pas à le croire. J’avais laissé passer ma chance et tu étais à nouveau prise dans ses filets.”  
“Mais pas du tout ! Je n’étais absolument pas prise dans ses filets !” S’offusqua-t-elle. Mais elle savait qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, elle-même se questionnait toujours à ce sujet…

“Allez sois honnête aussi. T’as toujours été folle de lui. Tant qu’il était là, tu n’as jamais regardé personne d’autre. Et voilà qu’il était de retour ! J’étais maudit.”  
“Bah t’aurais dû te bouger les fesses avant alors !” S’énerva-t-elle.  
“Donc j’avais raison ? Tu retombais pour lui, c’est ça ?” Dit-il le regard sombre.  
“J’ai pas dit ça.” Répond-elle l’air gênée.

Shikamaru lui prit une main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser appuyé tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, devant le regard ébahi de la jeune femme.  
“Alors il n’est pas trop tard ?”  
Si auparavant Sakura avait les joues rouges, ce n’était rien comparé à ce qu’elles étaient à présent. La jeune fille paniqua et retira vite sa main de l’étreinte de son compagnon.  
“J’en sais rien ! D’abord, tu dois tout me raconter. Je ne sais même pas comment ça s’est passé. Comment a-t-on commencé à se... fréquenter ?”

Shikamaru fit une petite grimace et se gratta l’arrière du crâne.  
“Alors ça c’est… pas facile à expliquer.” Répondit-il visiblement gêné.  
“Pourquoi ça ? J’ai le droit de savoir !”  
“Oui, mais ça ne va pas te plaire…”  
“Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait sale pervers ?!” S’emporta-t-elle.  
“Hé ! Rien que tu ne voulais, j’te jure ! Ne t’énerve pas alors que tu ne connais pas l’histoire.”  
“Oui ben, racontes-moi alors !” Le pressa-t-elle.

Elle mourrait d’envie de savoir comment tout avait commencé. Mais qu’il lui dise que ça n’allait pas lui plaire l’inquiétait. Comment était-il possible que ça ne lui plaise pas ?

“Ok, ok. Alors… c’était le tout début de la guerre. Un jour tu es venue me voir et…”  
“Oui ?”  
“C’était pour…”  
“Pour ?”  
“Pour me demander un… truc.”  
“Quel truc ?” Elle commençait à perdre patience.  
“Un… service.”  
“Crache le morceau, Shikamaru !”  
“Que je... couche avec toi.”

Sakura plissa les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de dire, parce que de son point de vue, ça n’avait pas de sens.  
“Tu te fous de moi là !”  
“Non, pas du tout.”  
“Si, évidemment que si. Jamais je ne t’aurais demandé un truc pareil.”  
“Je t’assure que c’est ce que tu as fait.”  
“T’es en train de me dire que je suis venue te voir pour te demander de coucher avec moi ? Juste comme ça ?” Demanda-t-elle, dubitative.  
“Ben… c’était à peu près ça.”  
“Non, tu te fous de moi ! Comme si j’allais gober ça !”  
“Ah ! Tu comprends pourquoi c’était difficile pour moi de t’en parler plus tôt ? J’étais sûr que tu ne me croirais pas !”

La jolie kunoichi dévisagea un instant son compagnon. Elle cherchait à voir s’il plaisantait ou s’il mentait, ou encore si… si c’était vrai.  
“T’es sérieux là ? J’ai vraiment fait ça ?”  
Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse et Sakura se décomposa.  
“J’ai été également surpris et je voyais sur ton visage que ça te coûtait de me demander ça… comme ça. Tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas mourir vierge. Tu voulais connaître l’amour charnel au cas où... tu mourrais.”  
Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Est-ce que c’était possible ? Est-ce qu’un truc pareil pouvait être si important qu’elle se soit rabaissée à lui demander ça aussi crûment ? Perdre sa virginité ne lui avait jamais paru si primordial au point de vouloir absolument la perdre avant de mourir.

“Je sais que c’est difficile à entendre. J’étais conscient que tu ne m’aurais jamais demandé ça si la situation avait été différente.”  
Quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne mentait pas et ça la rendit triste. Alors c’était donc ça cette fameuse relation ? C’était seulement ça ? Il n’y avait pas de romantisme ? Pas d’amour passionnel ? Pas d’amour du tout en fait…  
Elle se sentit mal, honteuse et sale.  
“Je suis désolé Sakura. Je t’ai promis la vérité…”  
“C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire…” Répondit-elle d’une voix éteinte. “Alors c’était juste... du sexe ? Je voulais juste me faire… baiser ?” Cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée.  
“Non, ne dit pas ça !” Réagit-il l’air contrarié. “Tu dis ça comme si c’était moche mais c’était tout sauf ça.”  
La jeune fille émit un ricanement sarcastique.  
“Alors tout ce cirque c’est pour t’introduire à nouveau dans mon lit ? Ça te manque, c’est ça ?”  
Elle était purement dégoûtée en disant définitivement adieu à la belle histoire d’amour qu’elle avait imaginé. Elle se disait qu’elle était trop conne d’avoir cru un instant que quelqu’un puisse l’aimer et qu’elle aurait pu vivre un conte de fée.

Shikamaru l’attrapa par les épaules en plantant ses yeux brûlants dans les siens.  
“Non. Ça n’a rien à voir. C’était beau. Ce qu’on a vécu tous les deux, c’était merveilleux. Au début il n’a été question que de sexe, mais au final ça n’a jamais été _juste_ ça.”

Elle l’entendait à peine. Une part d’elle avait envie de pleurer de honte et de frustration.  
“Sakura…” Dit-il en roulant le ‘r’, d’une voix suave et envoutante. Il attrapa une de ses mèches roses et la plaça derrière son oreille, pour finir par caresser l’arrête de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, sur son visage, la fit frissonner. L’éclat qui luisait dans ses yeux l’hypnotisait.  
“Sakura. Plus rien ne comptait quand on était ensemble. Il n’y avait plus de guerre, plus de sang. Tout n’était que douceur.” Il approcha son visage du sien et Sakura écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir bouger. “Tout n’était que tendresse.” Poursuivit-il en collant son front au sien. “Et volupté.” Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sakura crut qu’il allait l’embrasser, mais il caressa sa joue avec la sienne. Elle tressaillit et soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre. Sa peau quelque peu rugueuse et chaude glissait contre la sienne et c’était la sensation la plus sensuelle qu’elle ait jamais vécue. Une partie d’elle voulait se laisser aller et plonger dans cette douce caresse, mais une autre partie doutait toujours.

_‘Qu’est-ce que tout ça signifiait pour moi au final ?’_

Si seulement elle se souvenait. Elle devait se souvenir. Tout ce qu’elle avait appris aujourd’hui ne suffisait pas et elle avait encore plus envie de se souvenir qu’avant.

“Shikamaru.” Dit-elle en chuchotant.  
Il s’écarta tout juste pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ses beaux yeux sombres et perçants qui la faisait fondre…  
“Qu’attends-tu de moi ?” Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante.  
Il caressa sa nuque laissant courir son pouce sur sa mâchoire.  
“Que tout recommence. Je te l’ai dit. Je veux te reconquérir. Je veux retrouver ce qu’il y avait entre nous.”  
Sakura sentit son souffle s’accélérer. Ses mains devenaient moites. Un sentiment de peur l’envahissait. _‘Que tout recommence ? Mais c’était quoi ce tout ?’_

“Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tout ça… ça fait beaucoup pour moi.”  
Shikamaru ferma les yeux un instant puis s’écarta d’elle pour reprendre sa place initiale. Il semblait dévasté.  
“Je comprends…” Répondit-il les yeux fixés au loin, emplis d’une tristesse palpable.  
“Il faut juste que je réfléchisse à tout ça. J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps, c’est tout.”

Il hocha la tête en grimaçant un semblant de sourire. Sakura eut l’impression qu’on lui arrachait le cœur de sa poitrine. Mais sa tête semblait sur le point d’exploser, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu’il voulait. C’était trop tôt. Cette histoire était trop compliquée. Avec tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, c’était l’ascenseur émotionnel. Surtout qu’elle lui en voulait toujours. Malgré ses excuses, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi vite.

“Je le savais…” Ajouta-t-il à demi-mot. “Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, hein ?”  
Elle se mordit l’intérieur de sa joue en sentant la culpabilité l’envahir. Elle n’aimait pas faire souffrir les autres, surtout ceux auxquels elle tenait. Une part d’elle eut envie de le serrer contre elle, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire le moindre mouvement.

“Shikamaru…”  
“Non, arrête. Tu ne me dois rien. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas me croire ou de m’en vouloir. C’est normal.”  
“Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour savoir ce que je ressens. J’ai besoin de réfléchir.”  
“Je sais.”

* * *

Sakura repartit le cœur lourd. Elle avait laissé Shikamaru dans ce parc et elle savait qu’elle l’avait blessé. Bien qu’une partie d’elle était toujours en colère contre lui, elle avait réellement été touchée par les sentiments qu’elle devinait dans ses yeux. Ce n’était pas une vengeance de sa part. Elle n’essayait pas de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle avait juste trop d’informations à digérer pour savoir comment réagir.

Une fois chez elle, elle commença par prendre une bonne douche. Plongeant son visage dans le flux chaud et réconfortant, elle repensa à la joue de Shikamaru contre la sienne. C’était si agréable… mais ça la terrorisait en même temps. Elle réalisait qu’il l’avait déjà vu nue. Il l’avait certainement touchée partout et il l’avait…

“Ahhhhh !” Gémit-elle, mortifiée.

Comment est-ce que ça avait été ? Comment est-ce qu’elle avait vécu ces moments ? Comment est-ce qu’elle s’en était sorti ? Sûrement pas trop mal, car il avait envie de recommencer.

C’était dingue rien que d’y penser. Elle avait couché avec Shikamaru. Avec Shikamaru Nara, bon sang ! Elle rit à en imaginant la tête d’Ino quand elle allait lui raconter ça. D’ailleurs elle mourrait d’envie d’en parler de suite à son amie mais, décida finalement que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Pas maintenant en tout cas, parce que la connaissant, elle ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de mettre son grain de sel et Sakura n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

La jeune femme sortit enfin de la douche et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Le soir n’était pas encore là, mais elle se sentait épuisée et ne comptait pas ressortir. Elle avala des restes qui trainaient dans son frigo. Elle n’avait même pas mangé ce midi et était affamée. Elle se mordit la lèvre quelques minutes avant de se décider à engloutir également un pot de glace qui restait dans le congélateur. Elle avait bien mérité une gourmandise.

Est-ce qu’il aimait la glace ? Décidément, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu’à lui. D’ailleurs, dernièrement, elle pensait souvent à lui. Et pas comme à un simple ami. Elle commençait justement à éprouver d’autres sentiments à son égard. A certains moments elle avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le toucher. Il lui serait facile de tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle le sentait.

Toujours cette même question lui revenait : était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui pendant la guerre ? Cette question la consumait littéralement. Quelque part, elle doutait d’avoir pu n’entretenir qu’une relation charnelle avec lui. Pourtant, c’était apparemment uniquement ça qu’elle recherchait quand elle avait été le voir. Elle voulait juste qu’il la culbute. Rien de plus. Elle n’avait pas dit être amoureuse de lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Rhaaaa elle aurait dû lui demander plus de détails ! Mais sur le moment, elle avait déjà bien du mal à digérer les informations qu’il lui avait données.

Bon, admettons qu’elle ne lui avait demandé que du sexe… Il n’empêche qu’il n’y avait pas eu qu’une seule fois entre eux. Tout ce qu’il lui avait dit le lui prouvait. Ils devaient se voir régulièrement.  
 _“Plus rien ne comptait quand on était ensemble”_ avait-il dit. Cette phrase la faisait frissonner. Elle révélait aussi que ce n’était pas juste du sexe entre eux.

Si seulement elle se souvenait… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Et s’ils avaient des sentiments l’un pour l’autre, alors pourquoi ne s’était-il pas battu pour elle ? Franchement c’était insensé ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu’ils étaient ensemble tout simplement ? Ok, ça l’aurait choqué, elle aurait eu du mal à le croire, mais tout aurait tellement été plus simple après.

“Mais quel crétin !” Ragea-t-elle.

Sakura s’affala sur le canapé, rabattit un plaid sur elle et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa à la recherche d’un film d’action, mais elle s’arrêta finalement sur une comédie romantique. Le sujet du film était banal, sans grand intérêt, mais au fond d’elle, elle voulait voir une jolie histoire d’amour. Une histoire qu’elle aurait aimé vivre.

Elle repensa pour la millionième fois aux doigts de Shikamaru sur son visage et à ses lèvres chuchotant au creux de son oreille. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son bas ventre se liquéfier. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver au gré de ses fantasmes… Un Shikamaru déposant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau, usant de ses mains sur son corps et son souffle chaud lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir...

Sakura pressa fort ses paumes sur ses yeux pour faire partir ces images sulfureuses de son esprit. Tout ça était ridicule ! Il ne méritait pas qu’elle pense à lui de cette manière. En plus, c’était la première fois qu’un garçon la touchait de cette manière, elle aurait certainement réagi pareil avec un autre.

Bonne question en fait… Est-ce qu’un autre que Shikamaru éveillerait un tel désir chez elle ?

Naruto ? Oh non ! Chaque fois qu’il avait essayé de se rapprocher d’elle, elle l’avait frappé. Plusieurs noms passèrent dans sa tête et elle était convaincue qu’elle n’aurait laissé aucun de ceux-là la toucher de cette manière. Elle garda le plus évident pour la fin : Sasuke. Aurait-elle frémi de la même manière avec lui ?

Oui… Oui, elle en était sûre. C’était évident. Le moindre de ses regards la faisait défaillir.

Aimait-elle Sasuke ? Avait-elle envie de vivre une histoire avec Shikamaru ?

* * *

Le lendemain, il lui fût difficile de se concentrer au travail. Elle commença par s’excuser auprès de l’infirmière sur qui elle avait crié la veille, puis s’excusa auprès de Satsuki pour l’avoir abandonnée pour le restant de la journée.

Alors qu’elle passait récupérer un dossier à la réception, une voix la fit sursauter dans son dos.  
“Sakura ?”  
C’était lui… Sans même le voir, elle savait que c’était lui. Elle pivota doucement sur elle-même, puis releva sa tête pour poser ses yeux sur son doux visage. Il la regarda avec l’intensité qui le caractérisait bien et Sakura sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement.

“Hum… Kakashi veut te voir.”  
“Kakashi ?”  
“Oui, il m’a demandé de venir te chercher.”  
 _‘Sacré coïncidence’_ , pensa-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.  
“Ok, j’arrive. Je vais juste déposer ma blouse.”

Sakura était visiblement mal à l’aise aux côtés de Shikamaru et lui de même. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’échangeait une parole et le trajet jusqu’au bureau de l’hokage parut interminable. La jeune fille ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi lui dire. Elle y voyait un peu plus clair mais ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments à son égard.

Lui gardait les mains dans ses poches et marchait la tête basse. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Kakashi, il frappa deux coups avant d’ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Sakura. Au moment où elle passa la porte, elle tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil à Shikamaru. Pendant un bref instant, leurs regards s’accrochèrent et Sakura poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

Kakashi voulait la voir pour lui parler de son projet d’orphelinat. Il pensait aussi que ça devenait prioritaire et souhaitait le mettre en œuvre au plus vite. C’était une occasion inespérée pour qu’elle lui expose les détails de son projet ! Si seulement elle n’avait pas l’esprit ailleurs...

Pendant deux heures, Sakura s’évertua à lui expliquer le principe de son projet, comment maintenir la stabilité financière et surtout en quoi ces orphelins seraient plus heureux dans ce type d’établissement. Ils seraient tous voués à être des ninjas reconnus et appréciés, mais ceux qui ne voulaient pas suivre cette voie auraient le choix de choisir leur propre destin. C’était du gagnant-gagnant : les enfants aideraient au développement de Konoha et obtiendrait une bonne éducation en échange.

Ils réfléchirent ensemble à plusieurs endroits propices pour la construction du bâtiment et les profils du personnel qui les encadreraient. Sakura proposa également à ce que les plus jeunes soient gardés en journée dans la maison de retraite pour apporter de la joie et du réconfort aux personnes âgées. Et les plus grands désirants s’orienter dans une carrière médicale pourraient venir à l’hôpital y apporter leur aide et y apprendre le métier.

L’objectif de Sakura était d’offrir une vraie chance dans la vie à ces enfants. Elle ne voulait pas les cacher dans un coin reculé de Konoha pour que tous les habitants les oublient. Au contraire, elle voulait que chaque habitant se sente concerné par l’avenir de ces jeunes et leur donne l’opportunité qu’ils méritent.

Kakashi était enthousiasmé par le projet de Sakura, qui avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il la félicita et lui annonça qu’il allait en discuter ultérieurement avec le conseil pour dénicher du budget.

La jeune fille était ravie et fière d’elle. Elle lui promit de lui rapporter rapidement tout le dossier qu’elle avait monté et sortit du bureau de son ancien professeur. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il y avait au moins un truc qui avançait bien dans sa vie.

La journée était bien trop avancée pour qu’elle retourne à l’hôpital. Sa journée de travail finie, elle savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire à présent. Elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la prison de Konoha. Elle devait passer voir Sasuke. Elle devait lui parler. Oh, elle n’avait aucune intention de lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé avec Shikamaru, non. Sasuke a toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur et elle voulait démêler ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes.

“Sakura ? Je ne t’attendais pas si tôt.” Commença-t-il dès que les gardes les laissèrent seuls.  
“Salut Sasuke. Oui, je suis passée voir Kakashi cet après-midi et il était un peu tard pour retourner à l’hôpital, alors… me voilà !”  
Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement.  
“Sasuke… Comment tu te sens ? Je veux dire… à quoi tu penses pendant tout ce temps ?”

Le shinobi parut surpris de la question qui lui était posée puis resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
“Je réfléchis à tout ce qu’il s’est passé dans ma vie. A tout ce qui m’a amené à faire les choix que j’ai fait.”  
“Et qu’est-ce que tu en retires ?”  
“J’ai été berné toute ma vie. J’ai vécu dans le mensonge et la haine. Ce que j’en retire ? C’est que je ne sais rien. La vie que j’ai vécu n’a eu aucun sens.”

Sakura ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire. Du moins, elle avait suffisamment d'empathie pour voir de quoi il parlait.  
“Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire quand tu sortiras d’ici ?”  
“Si je sors d’ici…” La corrigea-t-il.  
“Bien sûr que tu vas sortir. C’est Kakashi l’Hokage je te rappelle. Alors ? Tu y as réfléchi ?”  
Il hocha la tête à nouveau.  
“Il faut que je comprenne ce que ça veut dire d’être un ninja. Il faut que je voie de mes yeux comment le monde tourne.”

Là pour le coup, ce n’était pas assez précis pour Sakura. Elle plissa les yeux et fit une petite moue.  
“Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu… tu ne vas pas rester ?”  
“Non.”  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grand, choquée. Il allait encore partir. Il ne voulait pas rester à Konoha.  
“Mais… Tu es revenu ! Tu _dois_ rester à Konoha ! Tu es un shinobi de Konoha !” Déclara-t-elle mal à l’aise.  
“Sakura… Si je sors d’ici prochainement, je veux expier mes fautes d’une manière plus productive. Je compte prendre la route à la rencontre des gens et voir comment les aider et apprendre à être un véritable ninja.”  
“Mais… combien de temps ça va te prendre ?”  
“Je n’en sais rien.”  
“Et tu reviendras après ?”  
“Oui.”

Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées depuis qu’elle avait quitté la prison. Sasuke partira. Il voulait faire une espèce de croisade pour racheter ses fautes et voir le monde. Quelque chose du genre…

La visite d’aujourd’hui n’avait pas pour but de passer du temps avec lui pour le distraire un peu de la monotonie de son incarcération. Non, aujourd’hui elle voulait creuser un peu plus ce qu’il y avait dans la tête de son ancien équipier afin de déchiffrer ses propres sentiments à son égard. Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’elle avait eu de l’information et ce qu’elle avait appris ne lui avait pas plu.

Comment aimer quelqu’un qui ne vous donne presque rien ? Comment aimer quelqu’un qui ne cherche pas votre affection ? Comment aimer quelqu’un de si abîmé qu’il est centré uniquement sur lui-même ?

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. C’était logique qu’elle ne fasse pas parti de ses plans. Et il avait raison de vouloir voyager et apprendre à comprendre le monde. Elle était contente qu’il ait des projets et qu’il pense à son avenir. Elle était aussi contente de savoir qu’il culpabilisait pour ses actions et qu’il voulait se racheter.

A aucun moment Sakura ne faisait partie de ses plans. Elle n’apparaissait pas dans son futur et bizarrement, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle était déçue, évidemment. Ça blessait son égo. Mais au final, il restait fidèle à lui-même et Sakura n’avait aucune envie de se morfondre. Elle avait toujours été rejetée par Sasuke, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Et puis, peut-être s’était-elle rendue compte que le monde ne s’arrêtait pas à Sasuke en fin de compte.

Peu importait. Elle avait sa réponse. Elle n’était pas amoureuse de Sasuke.

A présent, elle avait le choix.

* * *

“Sakura ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?” Demanda un Shikamaru surpris.  
“Je viens déposer à Kakashi le dossier que j’ai constitué pour l’orphelinat. Il me l’a demandé.”  
“Ah… ok.” Répondit-il et Sakura cru déceler de la déception.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre légèrement mal à l’aise. Elle avait envie de rester un peu avec lui mais également de s’enfuir à toutes jambes.  
“Tu es passée voir Sasuke tout à l’heure.”  
Ce n’était pas une question. Elle savait qu’il l’avait vu.  
“Tu m’as suivie ?” Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.  
“Non, non. Je passais par là au moment où tu entrais dans la prison.”  
“La prison est à l’autre bout de Konoha. Je doute que tu passais par là… par hasard.” Insinua-t-elle.  
“La prison est juste à côté du bâtiment de la section d’interrogatoire auprès de laquelle je devais récupérer des documents confidentiels requis par l’Hokage. Est-ce que tu veux une preuve ?”

Sakura rougit de honte en se focalisant sur un point par terre. Le ton irrité qu’il avait pris était flagrant et elle regrettait d’avoir insinué qu’il l’avait suivie.  
“Pardon. Je n’aurais pas dû…”  
“Alors, tu as choisi Sasuke ?”  
Malgré son précédent manque de tact, Sakura n’apprécia pas du tout la remarque de Shikamaru.  
“Je ne suis pas en train de _choisir_ l’un d’entre vous ! J’essaye de démêler mes sentiments. C’est ce que je t’ai dit hier pourtant.”  
Elle serra les dents le regard dur.  
“Et quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ?”  
“Je ne te le dirai pas !”

Elle était en colère contre lui et sa jalousie déplacée et décida qu’il ne méritait pas de savoir où elle en était. Mais d’un autre côté, c’était touchant qu’il s’inquiète d’avoir un concurrent. Elle en fut un peu flattée.  
“Sakura, excuse-moi.” Commença-t-il en passant sa main sur son crâne. “J’aimerais tellement que tu te souviennes ! Tout serait tellement plus simple !”  
“Oui, moi aussi j’aimerai me souvenir, mais je n’ai aucun contrôle là-dessus.” Répondit-elle morose.

Tout ça était injuste… Sakura grogna de frustration avant de reprendre.  
“Alors aide-moi Shikamaru! Dis-moi comment c’était ! Comment j’étais avec toi ? De quoi parlait-on ? Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait ? Raconte-moi...”  
Les joues du jeune homme s’empourprèrent. Il lui était visiblement difficile de lui décrire ces moments passés ensemble. Sakura soupira d’exaspération.  
“Il n’y a eu que du sexe entre-nous, c’est ça ?”  
“Non ! J’te l’ai dit hier, ce n’était pas juste ça.”  
“Alors raconte-moi le reste !”

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, complètement exaspérée. Tout cela lui semblait absurde à présent. Son comportement et ses paroles se contredisaient. C’était inutile d’essayer d’en savoir plus. Elle se retourna et s’éloigna d’un pas franc.  
“Non, attends ! Sakura !” S’exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. “Tu… Tu me regardais comme si rien d’autre n’existait à part moi.”  
Sakura s’immobilisa d’un coup et l’écoutait, son cœur battant la chamade.

“On passait un temps considérable juste à se regarder, à se détailler. Ton odeur était fantastique. Des fois, j’ai l’impression de la sentir encore alors que… c’est impossible. On parlait assez peu par contre. Je ne voulais pas parler de la guerre, ni d’un hypothétique avenir, car on pouvait ne pas survivre à cette guerre. On vivait plus dans l’instant présent. C’était intense, fort.”  
Sakura se retourna tout doucement pour le regarder. Il plongea un regard triste et mélancolique dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

“On se touchait toujours. Comme si… comme si la présence de l’autre était aussi nécessaire que l’oxygène pour vivre. On rigolait aussi. On se rappelait des anecdotes du passé et...” Un beau sourire illumina son visage. “Oh tu étais si drôle Sakura. J’aimerais tellement que tu te souviennes. Je voudrais tellement…”

La jolie kunoichi se sentit défaillir. Une voix à l’intérieure d’elle hurlait. C’était comme si elle allait exploser si elle ne se souvenait pas vite.  
“Fais-moi l’amour Shikamaru !”  
Ses yeux s’étaient ouverts si grand qu’ils menaçaient de quitter leurs orbites.  
“Aide-moi à me souvenir en me faisant l’amour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura vient de proposer à Shikamaru de lui faire l'amour pour l'aider à récupérer ses souvenirs perdus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre ! The last but not the least !  
> Je suis assez contente de celui-ci et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, hier m'est venu l'idée d'une suite à cette fic. Donc si ça vous plait, je vous ferai un petit sequel ;)
> 
> Special thanks to my english speaking readers ! I'm still amazed to see that people who aren't french speaking are actually reading my work. Thank you very much and don't hesitate to post comments in english. I'm not fluent but I can easily understand.

“Tu rigoles ?” Demanda un Shikamaru abasourdi.  
Sakura avait agi impulsivement et se demandait si c’était en effet la meilleure solution, mais elle ne supportait plus de ne pas se souvenir. Des études ont démontré que le cerveau pouvait parfois mieux accéder à ses souvenirs en faisant appel aux quatre autres sens que la vue. Or, le sexe, c’était justement ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas et ce qui demandait surtout l’utilisation des autres sens.

Oui, elle voulait le faire. Ça la terrorisait, mais elle voulait tenter le coup.

“Non Shikamaru. Ça pourrait marcher. Je veux essayer.”  
Son regard était fuyant et Sakura savait qu’il hésitait.  
“Je croyais que tu serais plus enthousiaste…” Ajouta-t-elle légèrement vexée.  
Il plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux de jade.  
“C’est pas ça Sakura… C’est juste que tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Je n’ai pas envie que tu te forces.”  
Sakura rougit et dut baisser les yeux.  
“Je veux _être_ avec toi et pas juste dans ton lit une fois.”

Encore une fois il lui montrait qu’il tenait à elle et qu’il voulait quelque chose de sérieux entre-deux. C’était terriblement stressant et touchant à la fois. Il la voulait vraiment, pas juste son corps.  
“Fais ça pour moi. Pour me donner une chance de me souvenir.”  
Il soupira bruyamment.  
“Comme si je pouvais refuser ça ! Mais j’ai peur que tu ne sois pas prête à… passer un tel cap.”  
“Bah il paraît que je l’ai déjà fait avant, alors… je devrais bien m’en sortir, non ?”

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il la regardait avec douceur et toujours cette intensité qui l’intimidait.  
“Je t’attendrai chez moi ce soir.”  
“Quelle heure ?”  
“Euhhh je ne sais pas. Vers 22h j’imagine ?”  
Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.  
“Non. Je viendrai à 20h et j’apporterai de quoi manger.”  
Ça ressemblait plus à un rendez-vous comme ça et Sakura rougit un peu plus.  
“Ça nous laissera le temps de se découvrir un peu avant et puis... je t’avais promis de t’emmener au restaurant après la guerre. C’est presque ça.” Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit aussi séduisant ? La jeune kunoichi était toujours déstabilisée et c’était un sentiment assez inconfortable… mais également excitant, même si elle n’était pas prête à l’admettre. Elle se reprit et se força à le regarder de nouveau.  
“Très bien Nara, mais ne sois pas en retard.”  
Puis elle tourna les talons et partit d’un pas décidé. Elle entendit le jounin ricaner avec sans moquerie, seulement amusé par sa réplique.

* * *

Ça y est, elle paniquait. Premièrement, elle n’avait pas prévu qu’il vienne dîner. Ok, c’est lui qui apportait la nourriture mais il fallait tout de même qu’elle prépare un truc, non ? Deuxièmement, elle devait se préparer convenablement pour… ce qui viendrait. Alors Sakura courut acheter une bouteille de saké de bonne qualité, puis rentra en quatrième vitesse pour ranger ou nettoyer ce qui trainait chez elle. Heureusement qu’elle n’était pas bordélique !

En parallèle, elle prit sa douche, se lava les cheveux, se brossa les dents, se maquilla légèrement et choisit sa tenue avec attention. Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle voulait faire, mais la tâche était plus difficile tout compte fait. Qu’est-ce qui lui plairait ? Et surtout quelle image voulait-elle donner ? 

Bon, le but de ce “rendez-vous” était le sexe, il ne fallait pas l’oublier. A l’issu du dîner ils allaient coucher ensemble. Immédiatement, son rythme cardiaque s’affola et ses jambes tremblèrent. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça alors qu’elle avait la trouille rien qu’à l’idée de coucher avec Shikamaru (avec qui elle ne sortait pas) ?!

Oui elle était anxieuse, mais dans le bon sens quand elle y pensait. Chacun de ses regards appuyés la faisait chavirer. Chaque fois qu’il touchait sa peau avec douceur, elle fondait. Ça allait bien se passer. Oui, il n’y avait pas de raison à ce que ça se passe mal. Surtout qu’il tenait à elle...

Elle décida de mettre une robe grise avec des fleurs rouges qu’elle avait depuis un bail. Le tissu mettait bien ses formes en valeur tout en restant décontracté. C’était parfait se dit-elle. Au même instant, la sonnette retentit et le cœur de Sakura partit dans un galop insoutenable. Ses membres tremblaient et elle restait immobile, pétrifiée. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se força à calmer ses traits crispés et partit ouvrir la porte.

Dehors, Shikamaru lui souriait en tendant un bouquet de fleurs. La surprise était totale pour la jeune fille.  
“Merci, euh… tu n’étais pas obligé.”  
“Je voulais te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu aimes les roses mais il n’y en avait pas, je suis désolé. J’ai fait au mieux.”  
“Oh ! Ne t’en fais pas, il est très beau.” Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Puis elle se figea un instant. “Euh, tu n’as pas été dans la boutique d’Ino j’espère ?”  
“Bien sûr que non !” Ria-t-il.

Sakura serra le bouquet dans ses mains et laissa entrer Shikamaru. Elle partit prendre un vase et disposa les jolies fleurs dedans. C’était vraiment une gentille attention de sa part. Il essayait de faire les choses bien. C’était quelqu’un de bien… malgré le fait qu’il lui ai menti par omission tout ce temps. Bref ! Elle devait laisser ça de côté et lui donner une chance.

“J’ai apporté également à manger, mais je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir… J’espère que ça va te plaire.” Déclara-t-il en la rejoignant dans la cuisine avec des sacs plein.  
“Je suis sûre que ce sera très bien.” Répondit-elle avec un éclatant sourire.  
Shikamaru se figea en la contemplant ouvertement et la jeune kunoichi se mit à rougir quelque peu. Après de longues secondes stressantes, il leva une main pour tendrement caresser sa joue, laissant une Sakura pétrifiée et fiévreuse.  
“Tu es si belle Sakura.” Dit-il en parcourant sans pudeur le visage angélique de sa belle.  
Elle fondit… C’était tellement agréable de s’entendre dire que l’on est belle ! Il était si touchant.  
“Est-ce que…” Commença-t-il avant de s’humidifier les lèvres. “Est-ce que je peux… t’embrasser ?”

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Devait-elle le laisser faire ? Son regard se posa vers les lèvres fines et légèrement humide de son compagnon. C’était tentant… Et après tout, n’étaient-ils pas là pour… Sakura hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

Shikamaru approcha lentement, précautionneusement. Il posa une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l’autre se perdit dans la chevelure rosée. Cette proximité la fit frissonner agréablement. Il se pencha en même temps qu’il lui relevait la tête et Sakura ferma les yeux quand elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Doucement, les lèvres de Shikamaru effleurèrent à peine les siennes, envoyant des décharges électriques dans son ventre. Elle sentit la main dans son dos la serrer un peu plus fort et enfin elle savoura les douces lèvres de Shikamaru.

C’était chaud et doux et divin et Sakura se noyait dans le flot de sensations provoquées par le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il suçota tendrement sa lèvre inférieure et elle goûta sa salive. C’était excitant de savoir qu’elle le goûtait physiquement. Peu après, elle sentit la langue de Shikamaru quémander l’entrée de sa bouche ce qu’elle consentit volontiers. Sans réfléchir. Leurs langues se frottaient l’une contre l’autre avec délectation. C’était merveilleux. Tellement sensuel et exquis. Sakura gémit en sentant comme un millier de papillons s’envoler de son ventre tandis qu’elle embrassait passionnément Shikamaru.

Et sa peau était si douce… Elle n’avait même pas remarqué que ses mains s’étaient emparées de la nuque du jeune homme. Elles caressaient les cheveux qui s’échappaient de sa queue de cheval et sa peau douce comme du satin.

Elle en voulait plus. D’un mouvement rapide elle s’empara de son élastique et le jeta au loin avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle sentit Shikamaru sourire contre ses lèvres.  
“Tu faisais toujours ça.” Ricana-t-il avant de repartir à l’assaut de ses lèvres juteuses.

Elle était contente de savoir qu’elle reproduisait les mêmes gestes qu’auparavant. Elle enfouit une main dans ses longs cheveux et plaqua son visage plus fort contre le sien. Shikamaru grogna de contentement et lui mordilla la lèvre. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux. Sakura adorait tout ce qu’il lui faisait, toutes ses caresses, ses baisers, ses regards… Quand leurs yeux se croisaient, elle avait l’impression de se consumer par la faim dévorante qu’elle y lisait.

Il lui pencha la tête sur le côté pour partir à la conquête de son cou et ses yeux se révulsèrent de plaisir. Sa bouche chaude embrassait passionnément sa peau, tandis que ses dents la dévoraient. Sakura était à sa merci et elle émit un long gémissement d’extase en attrapant fermement sa nuque. Tout ce qu’il lui faisait était excitant. C’était naturel. Évident. Dieu que c’était bon !

Son corps bouillait d’envie. Elle voulait sentir ses mains partout sur sa peau. C’était plus fort qu’elle, elle devait le sentir sur elle. Mais brusquement… plus rien. Il ne la touchait plus. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea les sourcils froncés.  
“Sakura…” Dit-il en haletant. “Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’on mange à présent.”

Son regard sur elle était encore flamboyant. Elle avait complètement oublié qu’ils avaient prévu de manger. Mais elle n’avait pas faim. Pas de nourriture en tout cas. Elle hésita tout de même quelques secondes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce ne devait être qu’un baiser à la base…  
“Oui, on devrait peut-être…” Répondit-elle sans conviction.

Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes. Peu importait les ressentiments qu’elle avait contre lui, elle était inexorablement attirée par lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui résister. Elle reporta son regard vers ses yeux. Lui aussi était hésitant. Il avait envie d’elle, mais lui laissait l’occasion de faire redescendre la tension ambiante.

Au diable le repas, Sakura ne voulait que lui, alors elle se jeta sur Shikamaru avec force et il l’enlaça immédiatement en repartant à l’assaut de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres lui avaient manquées pendant les quelques secondes où elles n’étaient pas sur les siennes.

Ses mains caressèrent sa taille et palpèrent ses hanches avec avidité. Quand elles se posèrent sur ses fesses rebondies, Sakura agrippa Shikamaru par les épaules et sauta sur lui en enserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sentit le petit sourire en coin du jounin contre ses lèvres alors qu’il la plaquait contre un mur. Son corps était compressé entre le mur froid et le corps bouillant de Shikamaru. Elle était prisonnière et elle gémit en sentant à nouveau des milliers de papillons s’envoler de son ventre. C’est alors qu’elle le sentit. Son érection appuyait contre elle, contre son intimité. Bizarrement, ça ne lui fit pas peur, non. Au contraire, son sexe s’humidifia un peu plus et elle se mordit fort la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Instinctivement, son bassin se mit en mouvement et elle se frotta contre sa bosse dure, lui soutirant un gémissement bruyant.

C’était comme si son corps agissait de lui-même. Elle pensait qu’elle ne saurait pas comment faire avec lui, voire qu’elle serait trop stressée pour faire quoique ce soit. Mais au contraire, les mouvements lui venaient naturellement et tout ça l’excitait au lieu de lui faire peur. Son corps savait ce qu’il devait faire et elle ne se posa aucune question, se contentant de ressentir les choses, de les savourer. Elle devait se laisser aller au plaisir et ne pas réfléchir.

Il suça sa peau et mordit son cou. Pantelante, Sakura empoigna ses cheveux et colla plus fort sa tête contre elle. C’était un délice. Elle bougea sensuellement ses hanches, se délectant de sentir l’érection de son partenaire tout contre elle. Elle était trempée. Elle le savait. Le besoin de le sentir en elle commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle se demanda l’espace d’un instant si ça aurait été aussi intense avec un autre partenaire… Sûrement pas, non.

Une des mains de Shikamaru lâcha ses fesses pour empoigner son sein et elle se mordit la lèvre en rejetant la tête en arrière, lui laissant encore plus accès à son cou. Puis, ses doigts s’occupèrent de titiller son téton dressé à travers le tissu fin de sa robe. En réponse, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules en soupirant son nom. Tout en continuant ses caresses, Shikamaru s’empara à nouveau de sa bouche en un baiser enflammé auquel elle répondit avec joie. Sakura était à bout de souffle. Elle en voulait plus. Plus de son corps. Plus de son être. Plus de lui tout en entier.

“Shikamaru…” Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. “La chambre…”  
Il s’immobilisa instantanément et planta ses yeux sombres et ardents dans les siens.  
“Tu es sûre ?” Murmura-t-il.  
“J’en ai pas l’air ?” Rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, une idée lui traversa l’esprit. “Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai changé de contraception.”  
“Moi aussi, j’ai… J’ai pris un contraceptif.”  
Sakura s’immobilisa en planta ses grands yeux verts dans ses prunelles sombres. Les hommes ne se préoccupaient presque jamais de se protéger. C’était souvent un “problème féminin” dont ils ne se sentaient pas concernés.  
“Tu sais, cette fausse couche, ça m’a affecté aussi. Et je m’en suis voulu de ne pas m’être posé de question avant.”

Il était incroyable. Sakura se sentit chanceuse d’être là avec lui. Il était parfait. Elle l’embrassa plus furieusement encore.  
“Emmène-moi tout de suite dans cette chambre et fais-moi l’amour jusqu’à ce que j’en puisse plus.”

A cette réponse, Shikamaru grogna d’excitation et emporta sa belle à la recherche de la chambre à coucher. Sakura ricana malicieusement devant l’empressement du jounin à trouver la bonne porte dans un si petit appartement. Quand enfin, il trouva la chambre, il jeta sans ménagement sa proie sur le lit avec un sourire de conquérant.

Bordel, ce qu’il était beau avec ce regard de braise, ses cheveux en bataille et son petit sourire satisfait ! Son allure presque animale l’excitait encore plus et elle se jeta sur lui dès qu’il grimpa sur le lit, l’invitant à prendre place entre ses jambes. Shikamaru enfouit immédiatement son visage dans le cou de la belle kunoichi, ses mains se baladant un peu partout sur son corps. Corps qui n’était apparemment pas assez découvert, puisqu’il passa sous sa robe pour découvrir sa peau nue et chaude.

L’exploration du jounin sur son corps la fit tressaillir. Elle repoussa doucement Shikamaru qui l’interrogea du regard sur ses motifs, craignant qu’elle ait changé d’avis. Elle lui sourit gentiment et remonta sa robe jusqu’à sa tête pour la retirer. Shikamaru se figea sur place, la dévorant du regard. Sakura lui caressa la joue en souriant avant de replonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle l’attira à elle pour l’embrasser tendrement, amoureusement.

Ses mains s'affairaient sur son corps presque nu. Il libéra sa poitrine du carcan de son soutien-gorge et joua à nouveau avec ses pointes durcies en les embrassant goulument. Sakura se mordit carrément la main pour ne pas crier trop fort. Shikamaru jouait avec son corps comme un musicien professionnel. C’était injuste, il la connaissait parfaitement alors qu’elle devait tout découvrir de lui.

Ni une, ni deux, elle le força à se redresser pour lui retirer son haut et le plaqua dos contre le matelas pour partir à la découverte de son torse musclé. Chaque courbe était un délice pour ses doigts et ses lèvres gourmandes. Il sentait bon, sa peau était douce, tout l’enivrait. Elle effleura puis embrassa affectueusement chacune de ses petites cicatrices, sous son regard bienveillant. Puis elle grimpa sur lui à califourchon et colla sa poitrine contre son torse nu, lui arrachant un grognement animal. Il était à sa merci et elle l’embrassa, le mordilla et suçota ses lèvres avec avidité.

Il enserra sa taille et malaxa ses fesses en frottant son sexe bandé contre son intimité. Sa main s’insinua alors sous sa petite culotte et il gémit de contentement. Elle était trempée, excitée pour lui et lui seul. Ne se contenant plus, il enfonça un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Elle remuait pour aller à la rencontre de cette main qui lui faisait du bien. Il ne perdit pas de temps et enfonça un deuxième doigt en elle.

“Oh ! Shikamaru !”

Elle se redressa et se mit à chevaucher ses doigts. Une déesse se déhanchait sur lui et susurrait son nom. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser. 

“Ce que tu es belle Sakura !” Déclara-t-il en la renversant sur le dos.

Brusquement, sa petite culotte vola à travers la pièce et Shikamaru lui écarta les cuisses avant de plonger se délecter de son nectar. Sakura se cambra et cria sans retenu. Sa langue fouillait dans tous les recoins avant de s’enfoncer directement dans son vagin trempé. Elle empoigna une touffe de cheveux noirs à pleine main. C’était trop bon... Ensuite, il remplaça sa langue par ses doigts pour s’occuper de lécher son clitoris avec avidité.

Elle gémissait en continu, se mordait la lèvre et enfonçait ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de son amant. Jamais elle n’avait connu un plaisir si intense, c’était incroyable. Il usait divinement bien de sa langue et rapidement la jeune femme sentit son plaisir la submerger. Elle cria son nom en atteignant un orgasme fulgurant.

“Bordel Shikamaru ! Oh, c’était si bon !” Déclara-t-elle, pantelante.  
“Attends la suite ma puce, parce que t’as encore rien vu.” Répondit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Elle n’en revenait pas de son côté séducteur mais trouvait ça carrément sexy. Elle l’attira à elle pour l’embrasser passionnément. Son jus était encore présent sur ses lèvres mais elle n’y vit pas d’inconvénient. Après ce qu’il lui avait fait, elle n’allait pas faire la difficile.

Sa main s’immisça sur la bosse bien visible à son entrejambe et Sakura commença à caresser son sexe dur à travers son pantalon. Il colla son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés et haletant contre ses lèvres. La kunoichi se sentit fière de l’effet qu’elle produisait sur lui. Alors, elle sortit son sexe bandé de sa prison de tissus et apprécia la chaleur de ce beau morceau de chair palpitante. Elle le branla doucement en se délectant de ses gémissements plus prononcés.

“Oh Sakura… Tu me rends fou.” Lui murmura-t-il en l’embrassant fougueusement.

Il se débarrassa définitivement de son pantalon et boxer avant de reprendre place entre les jambes de sa belle. Son regard la transperça littéralement. C’était le moment. Ils allaient faire l’amour. Elle n’avait pas peur, aussi impensable que ça lui paraissait auparavant. Non, elle le voulait. Elle voulait qu’il la prenne. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

Il effleura son visage du bout des doigts, presque hésitant. Alors Sakura prit son visage en coupe et le dévora des yeux en lui soufflant un “fais-moi l’amour, Shikamaru” en guise d'encouragement. Sans plus tarder, il positionna son sexe à l’entrée de son intimité et s’enfonça doucement en elle, en déposant de tendres baisers sur l’arête de sa mâchoire.

Sakura rejeta sa tête en arrière. Cette sensation était incroyable. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Il la pénétrait avec de longs mouvements amples qui l’amenait de plus en plus loin en elle.

Aucune douleur, que du plaisir qui montait progressivement en rythme avec les va-et-vient de son bassin contre elle. Le son de leurs gémissements et de la peau contre la peau résonnaient dans la chambre à coucher. Shikamaru caressait ses seins, ses hanches, ses fesses. Il expirait de longs râles dans son oreille en mordillant son lobe en temps à autres.

“Oh Shikamaru !” Gémit-elle en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle balançait son bassin à la rencontre de son amant, voulant en avoir plus, encore plus. C’était divin. Tellement meilleur que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Mais à ce moment-là, Shikamaru glissa une main entre leurs deux corps bouillants et se mit à titiller son clitoris et Sakura cria encore plus de plaisir. Ça montait, ça amplifiait, ça la rendait dingue… Elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Shikamaru en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Comprenant que la kunoichi était au bord de l’implosion, Shikamaru la pénétra plus fort encore, donnant de grands coups de butoir puissants. C’était trop pour elle et Sakura cria son orgasme sans pudeur. Les contractions de son vagin autour de son sexe eurent raison de son propre plaisir et il se déversa en elle en gémissant son nom.

Épuisé, il s’effondra sur elle en replongeant son visage dans le cou transpirant de son amante. Tous deux haletaient, à bout de souffle. C’était de loin l’expérience la plus incroyable qu’elle ait jamais vécu.

“C… C’était si bon ! Dis… c’était comme ça aussi pendant la guerre ?” Demanda-t-elle en l’enlaçant.  
“Hummm oui. C’était fantastique.” Commença-t-il en jouant avec ses mèches roses. “A part qu’on devait rester silencieux et… je préfère nettement entendre tes gémissements maintenant.”  
“Pervers va !” Rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il s’installa à côté d’elle de peur de l’écraser avec son poids et la serra fort contre lui. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce. C’était fantastique. Elle ne voulait plus le voir partir. Jamais. Il lui avait dit qu’il voulait être avec elle, alors est-ce qu’ils étaient un vrai couple maintenant ? L’idée d’être sa petite-amie l’émoustillait et elle embrassa ses lèvres avec passion. Il répondit à ce baiser bien volontiers en laissant sa langue danser avec la sienne. Puis, il caressa doucement sa joue en la regardant avec tendresse.

“Je suis désolée Shikamaru. Je ne me souviens toujours pas.” Commença-t-elle légèrement honteuse.  
“Ce n’est pas grave, mon cœur.” Répondit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. 

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine au petit nom doux qu’il avait utilisé. Il était si adorable ! Jamais elle ne s’en lassera. Elle en était sûre. Il était tellement tendre et gentil… Elle en oubliait sa colère contre lui. Ce qui était fait faisait partie du passé et son cœur voulait lui donner une chance.

“Tu sais…” Continua-t-il. “Je pensais reproduire notre première fois presque à l’identique pour stimuler ta mémoire.”  
“Ah oui ?”  
“Oui. Mais ça ne s’est pas du tout passé comme je le pensait.” Dit-il en rigolant. “Mais tant pis pour ta mémoire, je pense que ça n’a plus d’importance à présent.” Finit-il en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

“Alors maintenant, on est… Est-ce qu’on…” Bégaya-t-elle.  
“Ça ne tient qu’à toi, ma puce, mais oui, pour moi, on est ensemble pour de vrai. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?” Lui demanda-t-il en la couvant d’un regard tendre.  
Son cœur était au bord de l’explosion. C’était trop extraordinaire. Est-ce qu’elle méritait un tel bonheur ?  
“Oui. Bien sûr que je le veux.” Répondit-elle avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elle imaginait son avenir avec lui et ne put s’empêcher de rougir et de sourire bêtement.  
“A quoi tu penses, mon cœur ?”  
“A nous. Main dans la main dans les rues de Konoha et tous les regards surpris des passants et de nos amis. Ça va leur en boucher un coin !”  
“Oui j’imagine…” Répondit-il en riant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. “Est-ce que je vais devoir subir un discours paternaliste de la part de Tsunade ou Kakashi ?” Demanda-t-il ennuyé.  
“Oh, ne te plains pas, moi je vais être harcelée de questions par Ino !”  
“C’est pas faux. Et… qu’est-ce que tu vas lui raconter ?” Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
Sakura fronça les sourcils.  
“Tu as peur que j’égratigne ton image ?”  
Une grimace équivoque lui répondit.  
“Ce serait mérité !” Le taquina-t-elle. “Sérieusement, je n’ai pas envie de tout lui raconter, mais elle n’est pas bête et va vite comprendre que c’était toi le père. Je ne pourrai rien lui cacher.”  
“Ok mais n’oublie pas de lui dire à quel point je suis génial aussi.”  
Elle ria et l’embrassa encore une fois.  
“Je ne sais pas… Je ne voudrais pas lui mentir non plus, tu comprends ? Et qu’est-ce qui fait de toi un mec si génial ?”  
“Parce que je t’ai apporté des fleurs… de la nourriture… et deux orgasmes !”

La jeune femme explosa de rire.  
“J’me vois bien lui dire ça, tiens ! Remarque, ça pourrait être marrant de voir la tête qu’elle ferait.”  
“Non… Finalement ce ne serait pas une bonne idée parce qu’ensuite elle va me courir après, ainsi que toutes les filles de Konoha et je tiens à ma tranquillité.”  
Sakura lui fit un sourire mauvais et grimpa sur lui, aucunement gênée par leur nudité.  
“Il serait regrettable que d’autres s’en prennent à ce qui est à moi.”  
“A toi ?” Demanda-t-il, taquin, en caressant sensuellement ses hanches.  
Sakura s’allongea sur lui, écrasant sa poitrine sur son torse musclé et s’empara de ses lèvres.  
“Oui, à moi. Ça te pose un problème Nara ?”  
“Aucunement.” Répondit-il avant d’approfondir le baiser.  
Soudain, un énorme grondement résonna dans la pièce et les deux amants se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire.  
“Euh, je crois qu’il est temps d’aller manger maintenant. On a des calories à récupérer.” Dit-elle lascivement.  
“On devrait peut-être même faire des provisions d’énergie au passage.” Suggéra-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur le dos nu de sa belle.  
“Ah oui ? Dans quel but ?” Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
Shikamaru renversa la jeune femme sur le matelas d’un seul mouvement et déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, sur son buste et descendit vers sa poitrine.  
“J’ai une ou deux idées que je pourrai te suggérer…”

* * *

Sakura commença doucement à émerger de son sommeil avec le pépiement d’un oiseau à la fenêtre. Un coup de vent faisait bouger ses cheveux. Non. Pas du vent, c’était chaud, régulier et concentré en un point. Un souffle ! C’était un souffle sur ses cheveux.

Qui ? A qui appartenait-il ? Encore épuisée et engourdie, réfléchir lui était difficile. C’est alors qu’elle se rendit compte qu’un corps était pressé contre elle. Tout près de son visage, une peau chaude et délicieusement parfumée.

_‘Hummmm Shikamaru…’_ Songea-t-elle avec joie.

Qu’il était bon de se réveiller à ses côtés. Sakura se rapprocha encore plus de lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent la peau de son torse. Elle l’embrassa amoureusement. Il sentait si bon.

Le petit oiseau continuait son chant matinal. Peu de lumière semblait filtrer à travers ses yeux clos. Il était encore tôt, elle pouvait encore rester au lit avec lui avant que l’activité du campement ne se mette en marche.

Elle huma profondément l’odeur de son corps et sourit de contentement. Elle resterait bien au lit pour toujours si c’était avec lui.

Puis, Sakura se rendit compte qu’elle avait un peu froid et remonta son drap sur ses épaules. Ils étaient doux.

Doux ? Depuis quand ces draps étaient-il aussi doux ? Ils étaient toujours secs voire rêches, c’était bien un des trucs qui l’agaçait depuis le début de la guerre.

La guerre… C’était étrange, elle avait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient plus en guerre. Que ça remontait à loin.

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d’un bond dans son lit. Elle observa autour d’elle. Elle était dans sa chambre. Dans son appartement. Ça y est, ça lui revenait. Ce n’était plus la guerre. Puis elle posa les yeux sur Shikamaru et…

“Oh putain !” Cria-t-elle.  
Shikamaru sursauta, puis grimaça d’avoir un réveil aussi brutal.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?” Marmonna-t-il.  
“Shikamaru ! Shikamaru !” Appela-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier.  
“Oui, quoi ? Mais arrête enfin ! C’est bon, je suis réveillé. Arrête je te dis !” Se plaignit-il.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir la kunoichi un grand sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, mon cœur ?”  
“J’me souviens ! J’me souviens de tout !” Cria-t-elle complètement survoltée.

Shikamaru accusa le coup. Les mots de la belle eurent beaucoup de mal à faire sens dans sa tête endormie. Mais quand il réalisa le sens de ses paroles, il ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit béatement.

“C’est vrai ? Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de moi ? De nous ?”  
“Oui ! Oui ! Tout ! Du moment où je t’ai demandé de coucher avec moi ! De notre première fois ! Des fois suivantes ! De l’attaque des Zetsu blancs quand j’ai cru te perdre… Oh ! Shikamaru, j’me souviens que je voulais te le dire !”  
“Me dire quoi ?”  
“Que je t’aime ! Que je t’aime depuis notre première nuit ensemble et que j’étais prête à mourir avec toi ce jour-là, contre la horde de Zetsu blancs. Je t’ai dit que je t’aimais, tu étais inconscient, mais j’te l’ai dit !”

Shikamaru était pétrifié. Figé sur place. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que son cerveau lui jouait des tours ? C’est alors que les lèvres chaudes de Sakura sur les siennes le firent sortir de sa transe.  
“Je t’aime Shikamaru. Je t’aime comme jamais je n’avais aimé.”  
Il la serra fort contre lui. Le plus fort qu’il pouvait.  
“Je t’aime aussi Sakura. Je mourrais d’envie de te le dire hier. Plusieurs fois j’ai dû me mordre la langue pour me retenir de te le dire. Pour toi c’était trop nouveau… Mais je t’aime comme un dingue.”  
Elle sourit d’extase.  
“Et tu sais le meilleur ?”  
“Non, quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait-être mieux que ça ?” Demanda-t-il en riant.  
“C’est que je suis retombée amoureuse de toi hier.” Lui révéla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux de jade au plus profond des siens.

Cette révélation le scotcha sur place. C’était en effet encore meilleur. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu’à cet instant. Il caressa ses joues et l’embrassa plus passionnément encore qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait.  
“Je t’aime Sakura. Je t’aime tellement. J’avais si peur de ne jamais te récupérer...”

Sakura lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, avant de s’interrompre brusquement. Elle s’écarta légèrement de lui et le toisa d’un regard mauvais.  
“Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit, bon sang ! C’était si beau ce qu’on vivait et j’étais folle de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Et pourquoi tu m’as laissée me ronger les sangs avec la fausse couche ?!” S’emporta-t-elle.  
“Sakura, on en a déjà parlé. Je t’ai expliqué pourquoi. Je me suis excusé, mon cœur. On ne va pas continuellement remettre ça sur le tapis, hein ? Profitons plutôt du moment présent.” Tenta-t-il de la calmer.  
“Comment ça ? Parce que tu crois t’en sortir comme ça ? Bien sûr qu’on va remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je t’aime mais tu vas en entendre parler jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, Nara !” Cria-t-elle.  
Shikamaru soupira bruyamment, le regard dépité.  
“Quelle galère…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre ? J'espère que oui ^^


End file.
